Dark Knights: Souls of the Guardians
by Karndragon
Summary: Takes place after the events in the Soul Society with Lelouch and his group ending up being sucked in but circumstances leads them to places they did not expect and they continue on they now confront and take on their enemies while settling things from their pasts continuing their paths as Shinigami. Sequel to Lelouch of the Shinigami Path.
1. Feeling Regret

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and I don't own Code Geass.

 **A/N:** Here it is the first chapter of the sequel of Lelouch of the Shinigami Path and to warn you, first parts are flashbacks.

 **Feeling Regret**

In the Wandering Spirit World, Lelouch and his group of siblings and friends and allies were stuck in the realm due to the result of what had occurred when the anomaly had sucked them in. They had been floating around in the Wandering Spirit World ever since. They had been separated from each other but even then they have been able to keep in touch with each other. Sometimes they would be able to get together and speak to each other on various things and sometimes the current flow of the Wandering Spirit World would force them to separate from each other. It was a cycle that continued on for them and they didn't know how long they had been in the Wandering Spirit World. They all had concerns about the aftermath of the battle and what was going on in the Seireitei, the divisions of the Gotei 13, and the people they left behind. As they continue and after some time, they didn't find Arturo Plateado nor did they find Bansui Amatsuki. They couldn't even sense either of their Reiatsu and they wondered where they were. They had also had concerns about their other enemies. The ones that followed both Amatsuki and Arturo and they also serious concerns about the enemies within the Seireitei, namely Sosuke Aizen along with his followers, Kaname Tosen, Shin Hyuga Shaing, Gin Ichimaru, and Josui Kusakabe. They were sure no one else in the Seireitei were aware about the sinister workings of Aizen and his followers and even with that, no one in the group knew what was it that Aizen was really after and why he was doing the things he was doing. Lelouch had hoped to use the time to find out what Aizen was really after the battle in the Seireitei but it was not to be for him. For now Lelouch was alone and he closed his eyes.

 **Flashback: July 2009atb, Pendragon Imperial Palace, Holy Britannian Empire**

The doors to the throne room opened and Lelouch, who was in his imperial attire, was nervous but remained resolved and didn't show fear in his expression.

"Announcing Prince Lelouch vi Britannia," One the Imperial Guards announced loudly, "17th heir to the imperial throne!"

Lelouch walked slowly and with dignity with two rows of high ranking nobles showing respect for the little 11th prince of Britannia although there were whispers among them talking about situation involving Marianne's death and the effect that would cause to not only Lelouch and Nunnally but to the Ashford family that had stood behind them. Lelouch stopped and stood and was ready to speak to the man that sat on the throne, his father, 98th Emperor Charles zi Britannia.

"Hail Your Majesty," Lelouch began, "my mother, the Empress is dead."

"Old news, what of it?" Charles replied with a bored expression.

Lelouch was shocked at his father's response, "What of it?"

"You sought an audience with the Emperor of Britannia just to inform me of that?" Charles looked at his side annoyed, "Send the next one in, I don't have time for these childish game."

"Father," Lelouch spoke running up to his father.

Lelouch stopped as two Royal Guardsman ran towards Lelouch with spears but Charles simply held up his hands, signaling them to stop and the soldiers obliged. Lelouch was upset with his father's lack of concern and sympathy over the tragic death of his mother.

"Why didn't keep Mother out of harm's way?" Lelouch asked upset, "You're the Emperor, the greatest man in the nation if not the world. You should have protected her and now you don't even visit Nunnally!"

"I have no use for that weakling," Charles replied coldly.

Lelouch was surprised again, "That weakling…?"

"That's what it means to be royalty," Charles added.

Lelouch couldn't stand the fact that his father was so uncaring and the fact that he referred to Nunnally a weakling was crossing the line.

"Then I don't want to be your heir, I give up my claim to the throne!" Lelouch declared glaring at his father Charles.

This shocked and surprised all the nobles in the throne room.

Lelouch continued with anger, "I'm sick of all the fighting and scheming of who will succeed you Father. I've had enough!"

"You are dead," Charles countered with a death glare, surprising Lelouch, "you have always been dead to me, dead from the moment you were born. Who gave you the fine clothes you wear and comfortable home? The food you eat and your very life? All of those, I have given to you. In short you are nothing to me because you have never existed. Yet you dare to speak such foolishness to me?!"

Charles stood up from his throne with authority. Lelouch screeched as he fell on the floor, fearing his father and Charles continued to look at Lelouch with a death glare and it was as if the glare was piercing Lelouch's very soul.

Charles continued, "Lelouch, you are dead, therefore you are not entitled to any rights. I am sending you and Nunnally to Japan, as prince and princess you will serve well as bargaining tools."

Lelouch couldn't do anything but look at his father with emotions mixed of sadness and anger including feelings of despair.

 **Flashback End**

Lelouch flinched and clenched his teeth thinking about that memory.

"I have trouble letting go," Lelouch said, "and it was just one of them many things that went wrong," Lelouch thought about Shirley when she lost her father due to the rockslide in Narita that he ordered and then thought about the massacre in the Special Administrative Zone that done by Euphie due to him accidently using his Geass on her along with a twisted joke and followed by what he fatally shot her, "my actions has caused despair and resentment and it kept going bad… I was such a fool."

 **Another Flashback: April 14, 2017atb, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11 (Japan)**

The Black Rebellion raged on as the Black Knights were fighting against the Britannian forces. However things were not going well for the Black Knights as they were being countered and pushed by Britannian forces. They were many within in the Black Knights who wondered where their leader was as no one was able to get in touch with him and the Britannian forces were dominating the Black Knights. Meanwhile within the cave on Kamine Island, Lelouch as the masked leader of the Black Knights Zero was running and he looked at the Thought Elevator. He had left the battlefield to rescue Nunnally who was taken and brought in the location.

"There," Zero said.

Zero arrived and looked at the marked wall that led to the Thought Elevator.

"That trap at the entrance was designed to buy them time," Zero said, "Was I their intended target? Or was it CC?" Zero shook his head, "No matter. The first thing to do is to make sure Nunnally is alright."

Zero placed his hands on the wall and then suddenly there was a gunshot that hit the wall. Zero was surprised and wondered what happened.

"Turn around and face me," A male voice said in a cold tone, "Very slowly."

Zero recognized the voice and was annoyed at the inconvenience.

" _Damn it!_ " Zero said in his head angrily, " _Why now?_ "

Zero glanced over behind him and sure enough, the one who was pointing a gun at Zero was the one he considered as his friend, Suzaku Kururugi.

"Didn't you hear me Zero?" Suzaku asked in a cold tone again, "I said turn and face me, very slowly."

Zero quickly turned to face Suzaku and decided that he needed to point something out.

"Euphemia randomly murdered throngs of innocent Japanese people," Zero said, "You fight for woman like th—"

"Your Geass power is quite convenient, isn't it?" Suzaku interrupted.

Zero was shocked in what Suzaku said and questions had already gone through his mind of how he learned of Geass and wondered who told him.

"You get to hide in the shadows while others take the all the blame for your dirty work," Suzaku continued, "You're just an arrogant coward. That's your true nature, the real you," Suzaku paused for a moment, "Kallen!"

The sound of the gasp of a woman was heard and it was Kallen who came out of hiding. Zero was surprised to see Kallen and wondered how long she had been following him or was she actually following Suzaku.

"Kallen, do you want to know Zero's true identity as well?" Suzaku asked.

"Huh, what are you saying?" Kallen asked surprised.

"You have a right to bear witness," Suzaku said as he raised his gun.

"No, wait!" Kallen reacted.

Suzaku fired the shot that hit the mask. The mask began to spit in half and it cracked opened revealing Lelouch's face behind the mask with his left eye red as it was the permanent activation of his Geass. Kallen was shocked to see who it was behind the mask and Suzaku clenched his teeth as he was disappointed to see it was none other than someone he called his friend, Lelouch.

"But how?" Kallen asked as her voice was shaking and she fell on her knees, "H-How could you?"

"I… I didn't want it… to be you," Suzaku said upset.

"L-Lelouch is…" Kallen spoke still in shock.

"Yes, I am Zero," Lelouch admitted, "the man who leads the Black Knights, who challenges the Holy Britannian Empire, the one who holds the entire world in his hand."

"You used us, the Japanese people?" Kallen asked shocked, "You used me?"

"And as a result Japan will be freed," Lelouch responded, "You certainly can't complain about that."

"I should have arrested you while I had the chance," Suzaku commented with a glare.

"Oh, you knew it was me?" Lelouch replied raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't sure at first," Suzaku admitted, "so I convinced myself that it wasn't true. I really wanted to believe in you," Suzaku clenched his teeth and continued to glare at his friend, "but you were lying to us, to me, your sister Euphie and even your sister Nunnally."

Kallen started to get back up on her feet.

"Yes and now Nunnally has been kidnapped," Lelouch informed, "Please Suzaku, can't we call a temporary truce? Together we'll be able to save Nunnally. There's nothing in the world that you and I can't do together."

"I'm done with that!" Suzaku replied enraged, "Had you only joined up with Euphie first, we wouldn't be here! If you and she had combined forces, things would be different! The world could have been—"

"That's all in the past!" Lelouch interrupted harshly, "Over and done with!"

"Past?!" Suzaku spoke shocked with Lelouch's response.

"You killed your own father, didn't you?!" Lelouch pointed out, "Wallow in remorse when you have time for it!"

"No, you're hopeless!" Suzaku replied back.

"What?" Lelouch replied upset.

"I know you!" Suzaku said as he looked as he was about to descend to madness, "In the very end, you'd betray the entire world, the way it's betrayed you!" Suzaku's hands were shaking as he was enraged and pointing his gun at Lelouch, "I'm not going to let your sick, twisted dream be realized!"

"You fool! You think ideals alone can change the world?!" Lelouch fired back as he took something out, "Fine, then go right ahead and shoot me! Come on!" Lelouch took out a sakuradite bomb and attached it on his chest and angrily challenged, "Set your aim on this liquid sakuradite!"

Kallen was shocked to see how far Lelouch was willing to go and wished that it was all a bad dream. Suzaku couldn't believe that Lelouch would resort such a tactic and it made it clear to him in his mind that Lelouch was nothing more than a scumbag and a coward.

"If my heart stops, this vial will explode, taking you both with me," Lelouch explained.

"Damn you!" Suzaku reacted.

"Listen, I'll make a deal with you," Lelouch said, "I want to know who told you about Geass. Did they abduct Nunnally as well?"

"Nothing that happens now is any of your concern!" Suzaku roared, "Your very existence is a mistake! You need to be erased from the face of the Earth! I'll protect Nunnally!"

Lelouch was enraged in the things that Suzaku had said to him and he angrily pointed his own gun at Suzaku.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch yelled.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku yelled.

There were two gunshots that echoed in the cave.

 **Flashback End**

"Even after all these years," Lelouch said, "I am filled with regret," Lelouch held up his head, "and my regrets continue as someone dear to me and Euphie lost her life protecting me," Lelouch thought about the woman that cared for him and Euphie, "Rie…"

 **Flashback: District 8 of East Rukongai, Raku'uta, Soul Society**

Rie was pushed back and fell on the ground and the sword she was using was broken in half. Rie looked at the Hollow that knocked her down.

"Rie!" Lelouch called as he and Euphie attempted to go to her.

"Stay back!" Rie said, "I told you two to run!"

"You expect us to leave you? We can't do that!" Euphie said.

The Hollow roared and charged after Lelouch and Euphie again trying to strike them with its talons and they moved out of the way to different directions. Lelouch ran but the Hollow appeared and quickly cut of Lelouch's path and hit Lelouch with its backhand causing Lelouch to be in the air and fall on the ground feeling pain.

"No, Lelouch!" Euphie said in horror.

Rie was horrified as well and worried for Lelouch and she was trying to get up.

Lelouch was on the ground and he was unable to get up, "Damn, I can't move."

Lelouch looked as the Hollow growled at Lelouch.

Lelouch gritted his teeth and had his thoughts, " _Dammit, is this the end for me? Am I just going to die again?_ "

Lelouch then thought about the times when he was alive and where he had lost his battles with Suzaku stopping him from rescuing Nunnally in Kamine Island, when he was brought to his father and had his memories altered by the use of Geass, where he was captured at the Kururugi Shrine, the FLEIA was launched in the Tokyo Settlement with Nunnally and Sayoko lost in the blast, and when he was shot and killed by the Black Knights."

Lelouch gritted his teeth in anger, " _This is retribution for my actions when I was alive, I just wanted to live peacefully and find a way to find Nunnally, but it seems that fate will not grant me such a thing…that's it, I've had it, I should have known that it was never going to be pleasant for me_ ," Lelouch then smiled sadly and looked at the Hollow that ready to kill him, " _it was nice while it lasted._ "

Lelouch closed his eyes and was ready to accept his fate as the Hollow charged with speed. There was blood that splattered and some of it got on Lelouch. Lelouch opened his eyes and he was surprised that he wasn't hurt but was in deep shock to see what he had saw and it was Rie got in front of Lelouch and took in the attack as the talons impaled Rie. Lelouch was horrified at what he saw and Euphie was horrified as well that.

"Rie!" Lelouch spoke loudly.

Rie was in pain with the talon stabbing her and looked at Lelouch, "Lelouch, why are you giving up?"

Lelouch was shocked with the question Rie asked him.

Rie continued with blood seeping from her mouth, "You need to move forward child, please get up and run away from here. Take your sister and run."

The Hollow tossed Rie to the side and roared madly. Euphie looked at Rie and saw she was not moving and her blood was leaving her body. Lelouch tried harder to move and to get away and the Hollow was about to strike when it was suddenly its arm was cut off and screamed in pain.

"What?" Euphie said with tears in her eyes.

Lelouch and Euphie looked and they saw Kusanagi as he swung his Zanpakuto releasing some Reiatsu.

"K-Kusanagi," Lelouch spoke.

Kusanagi gritting his teeth, "You damn monster."

Kusanagi charged and cut off one of the legs of the Hollow and then the other arm of the Hollow which caused the Hollow to fall on the ground and then Kusanagi jumped in the air and did a powerful vertical slash strong enough to create a shockwave on the Hollow's mask causing the Hollow to scream and then it disintegrated. Afterwards, Kusanagi went to Lelouch and Euphie and was saddened at what he saw as Lelouch was holding Rie who was dying and Euphie crying.

"Rie, please hang on," Euphie pleaded.

"I'm so glad that you two are still okay," Rie said.

"Please don't talk," Lelouch pleaded and then looked at Kusanagi, "hey… can't you do anything for her?"

Kusanagi looked away ashamed and then looked at Lelouch, "I…I can try…"

"Stop Tetsuaki," Rie said, "you know that's not true. It… it's the end for me," Rie used up her strength to hug both Lelouch and Euphie, "I thank you both for being in my life… for the first time for me in 100 years. Please, continue to look after each and please, I beg of you both, don't be so willing to die. I'm so sorry to leave you two but Euphie, Lelouch, you two must live on."

 **Flashback End**

"I must live on," Lelouch said to himself, "yes and I've done so since then for Rie's sake. Rie, I will always be grateful to you… and Euphie, Shirley, Kallen, everyone. How long has it been? How long since we've been here in this realm. Lelouch moved his head and looked around, "I don't know when we'll be gathered together again and none of us has seen Kajiro Sumeragi."

Lelouch frowned and he closed his eyes.

 **Flashback: Seireitei, Soul Society**

Most of the other Captains of the Gotei 13 arrived to the spot where the Shisuikyo was going out of control for Kajiro to handle with Lelouch, Naoto, Amatsuki, and Arturo being in the range of the mirror.

"What's going on?" Unohana asked surprised.

"Old Man Yama!" Kyoraku called out.

"Stay back!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Wait is that…?" Ukitake said as he saw someone, "Kajiro!"

Kajiro was on the ground and looked and saw Ukitake.

"Captain… Ukitake…" Kajiro said.

More members of the Gotei 13 arrived and some were shocked in they were seeing.

"Lelouch!" Clovis called out, "Naoto!"

"C-Clovis," Lelouch said as he was feeling weak.

"Captain Kenjima!" Hideyasu said as he and other members of the 10th Division arrived.

"Captain Kozuki!" Maki said as he along with Yoshida, Inoue, and Nagata arrived.

"Stay back!" Naoto said.

"Hey, what the hell's going on?" Asahina said as he, Urabe, and Senba showed.

Todoh and Chiba arrived along with Kallen, Shirley, and Euphie. Yamamoto ordered the other members to stay back. Kajiro looked on and was upset how things were going right now.

"Damn it," Kajiro said, "this isn't worth it at all. I have no choice," Kajiro picked up his Zanpakuto, "I'll destroy the mirror."

Yamamoto saw and heard what Kajiro had in mind and turned to him.

"No you fool!" Yamamoto yelled, "Don't!"

But it was too late as Kajiro stabbed the mirror. The moment Kajiro stabbed the mirror it had the opposite effect that Kajiro desired. Instead of stopping the draining effect, the mirror actually created an anomaly. Everyone was shocked in the anomaly that was huge and it started a strong pull. Many people saw this as a sign that they need to get away but people were getting sucked in and it was Amatsuki and Arturo were getting sucked in but it did not end as Lelouch and Naoto were also getting sucked in the anomaly. Members of Lelouch and Naoto's group were shocked and they without hesitation tried to help Lelouch and Naoto but the result ended up with them getting sucked in the anomaly as well. Lelouch, Naoto, Kallen, Shirley, Euphie, Asahina, Urabe, Senba, Clovis, Xingke, Todoh, Chiba, Inoue, Yoshida, Nagata, Gino, and Anya were being pulled and they were sucked in the anomaly.

 **Flashback End**

"What a disaster and it has led us to where we are now," Lelouch said.

Meanwhile elsewhere Kajiro Sumeragi was just floating and his expression was of regret.

"I've been a fool," Kajiro said in sadness, "I've been nothing more than a damn fool for all these years and now my latest blunder as drag other people," Kajiro looked up, "I'm to blame for this. This is all my fault. I'm not fit to do anything."

Kajiro held his head down in shame.

 **Reformed Human World**

Charles and Marianne were talking a walk in the world they recreated and they were still convinced that what they did was the right thing to do. They were also convinced that eventually that the people were just going to accept it. Meanwhile James Stadtfeld and Sena Kozuki, the parents were also taking their walks and looked around. They both sighed sadly as they continued on. Meanwhile Suzaku was sitting on the stairs that led to his family's shrine. Suzaku had a sad expression and he looked at his hands. Suddenly there was loud sound and it shook Suzaku by surprise. He looked and was surprised to see a bright blue pillar of light from a long distance.

"That light," Suzaku said surprised, "wait a minute…" Suzaku stood up, "this…" Suzaku was wide eyed, "This is Nunnally's doing. Then that means… did she really find a way."

Meanwhile the parents of Naoto and Kallen looked at the bright blue pillar of light and they were surprised in what they were seeing.

"This is Princess Nunnally's doing," James said.

"Then does that mean she found a way?" Sena asked.

"She must have," James said.

Meanwhile Milly, Rivalz, and Nina looked on and were surprised to see the bright blue pillar of light.

"Nunnally did it," Milly said.

At the Pendragon Imperial Palace, Schneizel along with Kanon and Diethard looked on seeing the pillar of light.

"It seems that sister succeeded," Schneizel said.

"It would seem so," Kanon said.

"What do you want to do?" Diethard asked.

Schneizel looked on and narrowed his eyes as his siblings arrived and were surprised in what they were seeing. Meanwhile Yoshitaka Minami, Kento Sugiyama, and Shinichiro Tamaki looked on and saw the bright blue pillar of light and elsewhere in the Ohgi residence, Kaname Ohgi along with his wife Villetta and their son Naoto looked on seeing the pillar of light as well. Back with Charles and Marianne, they were surprised to see the pillar of light.

"I thought it was impossible," Charles said, "hmm, it seems that Nunnally succeeded after all."

"I'll give credit to our little girl," Marianne said, "she didn't give up. Of course I'm curious."

"About Lelouch?" Charles asked.

"Yes," Marianne said and then she smiled, "I wonder how strong he is."

 **Wandering Spirit World**

There was suddenly a voice. The voice was faint but Lelouch heard and it was female.

"Huh?" Lelouch spoke, "Who's calling me?"

There was sudden flash and Lelouch covered his eyes. Afterword Lelouch slowly looked and his eyes widened as he saw someone. Lelouch saw someone who he had not seen for many decades and the person was a young woman who was standing and holding something in her hand. The person Lelouch was seeing was his own precious sister Nunnally.

"N-Nunnally?" Lelouch spoke.

Nunnally looked and saw Lelouch and when she did, Nunnally had tears welled up in her eyes.

"Lelouch," Nunnally said as tears streamed from her eyes, "Is it really you? This is not a trick, is it? I can't handle being tricked."

"Nunnally, is it really you?" Lelouch asked still shocked, "Are you really my sister Nunnally?"

"Yes I am," Nunnally said as she started smile, "Lelouch, my beloved brother."

"Nunnally!" Lelouch said.

Lelouch sheathed his Zanpakuto and rushed over to Nunnally as Nunnally rushed over to Lelouch and the two siblings embraced each other in a hug.

"Lelouch!" Nunnally said, "Nunnally! Finally, finally, after all this time."

"Nunnally!" Lelouch said as tears started to stream from his eyes, "Nunnally, my dear little sister."

"I'm so happy!" Nunnally said, "Oh Lelouch, I missed you so much."

"I missed you as well Nunnally," Lelouch said, "I thought about you every day."

"I'm so glad," Nunnally said.

Lelouch and Nunnally released each other from a hug and Nunnally noticed how Lelouch looked.

"Lelouch, so it's true," Nunnally said, "you're actually a Shinigami."

"Oh yes I am," Lelouch said with a nod.

Nunnally smiled, "You look amazing."

"Thank you," Lelouch said happily, "you look amazing too Nunnally."

"I'm so happy to hear say that," Nunnally said happily.

"Lelouch!" Euphie's voice called.

"Huh, that voice," Nunnally said surprised, "Is that Euphie?"

Lelouch smiled as he and Nunnally looked over and sure enough, the rest of the group who were pulled in the realm were there and they were all surprised to see Nunnally.

"Nunnally," Euphie said.

"Nunna," Shirley said.

"Nunnally," Kallen sad.

"Nunnally, is it really you?" Clovis asked.

"It is," Nunnally said happily.

The others were amazed and pleased as well as Euphie and Clovis rushed over and gave Nunnally a hug as well and Nunnally hugged them back. After some time, Nunnally nodded and looked at the group with a smile.

"I can get you all out of here," Nunnally said, "I have so much to tell you."

"We have much to tell you as well Nunnally," Lelouch said.

"Yes," Nunnally said as she held Lelouch's hands, "and I want to hear all about it."

 **That's it for the first chapter. Next chapter: Nunnally spends some time with group while in the Soul Society a year had passed since the battle with the Soul Society's military branches operating while new students enter the Shin'o Academy.**


	2. One Year After

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and Code Geass.

 **One Year After**

Lelouch slowly looked and his eyes widened as he saw someone. Lelouch saw someone who he had not seen for many decades and the person was a young woman who was standing and holding something in her hand. The person Lelouch was seeing was his own precious sister Nunnally.

"N-Nunnally?" Lelouch spoke.

Nunnally looked and saw Lelouch and when she did, Nunnally had tears welled up in her eyes.

"Lelouch," Nunnally said as tears streamed from her eyes, "Is it really you? This is not a trick, is it? I can't handle being tricked."

"Nunnally, is it really you?" Lelouch asked still shocked, "Are you really my sister Nunnally?"

"Yes I am," Nunnally said as she started smile, "Lelouch, my beloved brother."

"Nunnally!" Lelouch said.

Lelouch sheathed his Zanpakuto and rushed over to Nunnally as Nunnally rushed over to Lelouch and the two siblings embraced each other in a hug.

"Lelouch!" Nunnally said, "Nunnally! Finally, finally, after all this time."

"Nunnally!" Lelouch said as tears started to stream from his eyes, "Nunnally, my dear little sister."

"I'm so happy!" Nunnally said, "Oh Lelouch, I missed you so much."

"I missed you as well Nunnally," Lelouch said, "I thought about you every day."

"I'm so glad," Nunnally said.

Lelouch and Nunnally released each other from a hug and Nunnally noticed how Lelouch looked.

"Lelouch, so it's true," Nunnally said, "you're actually a Shinigami."

"Oh yes I am," Lelouch said with a nod.

Nunnally smiled, "You look amazing."

"Thank you," Lelouch said happily, "you look amazing too Nunnally."

"I'm so happy to hear say that," Nunnally said happily.

"Lelouch!" Euphie's voice called.

"Huh, that voice," Nunnally said surprised, "Is that Euphie?"

Lelouch smiled as he and Nunnally looked over and sure enough, the rest of the group who were pulled in the realm were there and they were all surprised to see Nunnally.

"Nunnally," Euphie said.

"Nunna," Shirley said.

"Nunnally," Kallen sad.

"Nunnally, is it really you?" Clovis asked.

"It is," Nunnally said happily.

The others were amazed and pleased as well as Euphie and Clovis rushed over and gave Nunnally a hug as well and Nunnally hugged them back. After some time, Nunnally nodded and looked at the group with a smile.

"I can get you all out of here," Nunnally said, "I have so much to tell you."

"We have much to tell you as well Nunnally," Lelouch said.

"Yes," Nunnally said as she held Lelouch's hands, "and I want to hear all about it."

Lelouch started by telling Nunnally that had happened in the past along with the others who told them. They told Nunnally about their lives as Shinigami of the Gotei 13 and their time living in the Soul Society and all the things that they had went through. Nunnally was taken in all that had happened to them in the past and were congruent to some of the things she learned when Mao arrived in the Reformed Human World and his mind also being an open book learning the events. Nunnally was happy to hear the good things that had happened and with the people they met and worked with along the way and she was also sad, shocked, and horrified about the terrible things that had occurred during their time in the Soul Society. Nunnally listened in and occasionally asked questions in which all they were willing to answer.

 **Reformed Human World**

Mao looked on and was upset seeing the bright blue pillar of light and saw Nunnally was in the middle of it and saw that she was smiling.

"Damn it all," Mao said angrily.

Mao rushed in trying to stop it but he was stopped by CC and Jeremiah and pushed back.

"When are you going to get it?" CC asked, "We won't let you."

Mao clenched his teeth in anger. Meanwhile Cornelia and Sayoko looked on seeing the light and seeing in the middle of that light on the ground.

"I guess it's a success," Cornelia said.

"I'm sure that it is," Sayoko said.

"What do you suppose is happening?" Cornelia asked.

"I don't know," Sayoko said.

"So it is true," A female voice said.

They turned and sure enough, they saw Kaguya along with Tianzi, Xianglin, and Hong Gu.

"Yes, it's happening," Jeremiah said.

"Can she do it?" A male voice asked.

Jeremiah and the others looked and saw Tamaki, Minami, and Sugiyama. Later on, Rivalz, Milly, and Nina showed up and they were asking questions. Suzaku then showed up and he slowly walked over and was surprised.

"This is really happening," Suzaku said.

"No, stop this right now!" Mao demanded as he got up.

This time Tamaki went and got in Mao's face and pointed at him.

"You shut the hell up," Tamaki strongly said, "don't get in our way."

Mao clenched his teeth and fists and then he abruptly walked away. The rest by the pillar looked on seeing the pillar. Suzaku looked on and had a downcast expression as he was not sure how it would be for him should he face Lelouch and Euphie since with Nunnally being able to speak to Lelouch and no doubt would tell her brother what had occurred and with the world that remade and that no lies could be said since everyone was literally one mind.

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

It was a typical day in the Seireitei, the capital of the Soul Society. Within the 10th Division Barracks, there was someone who was walking within the barracks and it was someone who wore a haori over his Shihakusho and it was Isshin Shiba who was currently the Captain of the 10th Division. As he passed by, there were other members of the 10th Division.

"Ah good morning Captain Shiba," A male Shinigami said.

"Good morning," Isshin said with a nod.

"Morning Captain," Another male Shinigami said.

"Morning," Isshin replied.

"Captain Shiba," A female Shinigami said, "good morning sir."

"Good morning," Isshin said with a nod.

As Isshin continued to walk by, he met up with Hideyasu, Takumi, and Saito.

"Ah good morning you three," Isshin said.

"Good morning Captain," Saito said with a bow.

"Morning Captain Shiba," Takumi said with respect.

"Morning Captain," Hideyasu said with a bow as well.

Meanwhile in the 7th Division Barracks, Komamura was walking and then was looking at the paintings in one of the rooms and he wore haori over his Shihakusho. Komamura continued to look at the paintings and thought his predecessor who had departed unexpectedly along with his former co-lieutenant and the 3rd Seat, 4th Seat, and 5th Seat.

"It's been a year since that battle," Komamura said and then he looked at the painting that depicted of Yamamoto and then another that depicted himself along with Todoh, Chiba, Urabe, Senba, and Asahina and then he looked at the painting depicted of Lelouch and Euphie, "Captain la Britannia."

Meanwhile elsewhere within the Seireitei, Maki was taking a walk. Maki thought about what had happened when Naoto, Inoue, Nagata, and Yoshida along with the other were sucked in that anomaly along with Arturo and Amatsuki. Thinking about, Maki had a sad expression but then he shook his head and had a tough expression.

"I have to do what I can," Maki said, "that is how I can repay Captain Kozuki and the others."

Maki went on his way. Meanwhile within the Takemitsu Manor, Nodoka and Kirihara were standing and praying in front of Seiji's grave. Afterwards they looked at Seiji's grave and Nodoka sighed sadly.

"Lady Nodoka," Kirihara said with concern.

"I'm fine Taizo," Nodoka said and then she sighed, "Okay maybe I'm not really fine."

"I understand," Kirihara said, "I feel the same way."

"…I miss her," Nodoka said, "even though we're not related by blood, even though she wasn't born a noble… she was still my sister."

"Yes," Kirihara said.

Meanwhile in the Kuchiki Manor, Hisana was sitting by the garden and looked out in the sky as she held a cup of tea.

"Hisana, how are you feeling?" Byakuya asked as he came by and sat next to his wife.

Hisana smiled and looked at Byakuya, "I'm fine. In fact, I'm a lot better that I was in the past."

"I'm glad to hear it," Byakuya said.

"Thank you for everything," Hisana said with warmth.

"I'm just glad that you're better," Byakuya said as held Hisana's hand.

Hisana blushed at her husband's gesture but then she felt sad.

"I am sad about this," Hisana said.

"Sad?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes, I never got thank her," Hisana said, "I never got to thank Euphie for what she did for me. I wanted to thank her personally."

"I see," Byakuya said.

"Byakuya, what do you suppose happened to them?" Hisana asked.

"I heard that they were likely sucked in the Wandering Spirit World," Byakuya said.

"I see," Hisana said.

Byakuya looked at the sky and then he closed his eyes.

"I have to go," Byakuya said.

"Byakuya," Hisana said, "about what Lelouch told you a year ago."

"Yes, I'll confirm it," Byakuya said and then turned to his wife, "Please don't worry Hisana. I'll take care of it."

"I understand," Hisana said, "thank you Byakuya."

Byakuya suddenly held Hisana's hand again which surprised Hisana and she looked at her husband who smiled at her and Hisana smiled back at him. Meanwhile within the First Division Barracks, Kusakabe was in his room and sat and frowned as he was not in a good mood. Ever since Lelouch and the others disappeared, Kusakabe had been in glee and felt Lelouch and the others deserved it. It was his opportunity for Kusakabe to move in and rise up as a Captain but things didn't go as Kusakabe had hoped. The day after the battle ended, Kusakabe went to Yamamoto and spoke to him being willing to take the Captain Proficiency Exam for the position of 10th Division Captain but much to his shock, he saw that there was someone else there going for the same spot and it was Isshin Shiba who had served as the 10th Division's 3rd Seat. Not only that, Komamura was there ready to take the exam to be the 7th Division Captain. None the less the exams would take place with Isshin and Kusakabe competing for the right to be 10th Division Captain. After going through the exams, Komamura met the requirements and Yamamoto and two other Captains which was Ukitake and Unohana who helped oversee the exams and all three were satisfied with Komamura abilities and character and he passed which meant he would succeed Clovis to be the new 7th Division Captain. With Isshin and Kusakabe, both men had passed the necessary characteristics but seeing that there could not me two people for the same division captain, Yamamoto decided that both Isshin and Kusakabe would spar and the winner would be 10th Division Captain. Isshin and Kusakabe sparred against each other and they both pushed each other struck hard and fast. However Isshin proved to be the better of the two as he was able to overcome over Kusakabe to the point that Kusakabe was not able to fight anymore even with everything he had. With that, Isshin won and was made the new Captain of the 10th Division much to Kusakabe's dismay. It was why Kusakabe was currently in a foul mood. It had been a year since then but Kusakabe was still bitter that he lost to Isshin Shiba and he was annoyed as he was reminded of something that Lelouch had said to him.

 **Flashback: One Year Back**

"Just one more thing," Kusakabe said, "I just want you to know that the 10th Division will be good hands."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Lelouch asked.

"Hmph, I'm sure you're fully aware that I mastered my Bankai 40 years ago so with that in mind," Kusakabe said, "if something were to happen to you like if you died or disappeared suddenly, I'll be able to lead and fulfill the duty as the new Captain of the 10th Division."

Lelouch's smiled in response, "I see but there's no need to worry."

"Huh?" Kusakabe replied.

"Your concern for my division is surprising and… 'appreciated' I suppose but there is no need for concern," Lelouch said, "if something happens to me, there are plenty of people in my division who'll be able to take my place and I'm not just talking about my three lieutenants," Lelouch smiled, "my third to tenth seats have also gained and mastered their Bankais as well as the qualities and mindsets to continue what I started and I have many of my other subordinates actually training to be skilled with not only their Zanpakutos but also with their Hohos, their Hakudas, and their Kidos."

"R-Really?" Kusakabe replied shocked and irritated as well.

"That's right," Lelouch said, "oh and it's not just me who doing it this way. Captain Kozuki and Captain la Britannia are doing the same things."

Kusakabe was shocked again, "I…I see."

"So really, there's nothing for you to worry about," Lelouch said with a smile.

 **Flashback End**

Kusakabe clenched his teeth and his fist on the floor.

"Damn it all," Kusakabe said upset.

It was a special day in the Seireitei as it was the time of year again as new students in the Shin'o Academy would start their first day and students aspiring to be Shinigami were heading in the Shin'o Academy to start the beginning of the rest of their lives.

 **First District of West Rukongai, Junrinan**

Momo was patting Toshiro's head, much to the boy's dismay and there was an old woman with them.

"I'm going now, I'll see you later Little Shiro," Momo said cheerfully.

"Quit calling me Little Shiro and don't pat me on the head either," Toshiro said as he slapped Momo's hand away.

Momo just put her hands on her sides with a smile, "When you finally go to the same grown up school as I do, I'll use your real name."

"Forget that," Toshiro countered, "why would I go to some stupid Shinigami school?"

"I'll be staying in the dorm from now on but I'll come visit you soon. Okay Little Shiro, bye," Momo said as she rushed off to head to the Shin'o Academy.

"All right, thanks for the warning. Don't hurry you bed wetter!" Toshiro declared while scratching his stomach.

As Momo left, Toshiro just looked on and then he thought about Gino and Anya who left the same way Momo was leaving heading in the academy in the Seireitei.

"She won't just disappear like they did, right?" Toshiro spoke with a worried expression.

 **Back in the Seireitei**

Meanwhile on the grounds of the Kira Manor, Izuru Kira had his eyes closed and was giving a silent prayer in front of the graves of Kagekiyo and Shizuka Kira, his deceased parents. Afterwards, he opened his eyes and looked at his parents' grave.

"Good bye Mother and Father, I'll come visit you again soon," Izuru said.

Meanwhile elsewhere, Rukia, Renji, Homura, and Shizuku were running as fast as they could to get to the Shin'o Academy.

"Great, now we're going to be late to our first day at school," Renji complained.

"Don't you blame this on me," Rukia responded, "What were you doing sleeping in a tree? We were looking everywhere for you."

"Yeah, it's going to be your fault if we're late Renji," Homura added.

"Renji just like to sleep like a lazy bum," Shizuku added.

Renji got annoyed and glared at the three siblings.

"I'll do whatever I want to," Renji countered as he and Rukia were glaring at each other, "it's none of your business where I sleep anyway."

Rukia got angry, "Ooouuugh, we should've just left without you, it would have served you right!"

An announcer spoke throughout the academy.

"Welcome new students to the Shino Academy," The announcer said, "You're now part of a proud tradition. A unique school dedicated to building the forces of the Gotei 13, the Onmitsukido, and the Kido Corps of the future. Apply yourselves diligently to your studies and uphold the honor of our school."

In the classroom that was designated to be the homeroom of the Advance Class, students walked in the room and getting settled for the class by sitting in their seats, a bald teacher with glasses walked to the podium and faced the new freshmen students and the students settled down and paid attention.

The teacher spoke, "Let me introduce myself students. My name is Gengoro Onabara. I'm also pleased to inform you that of all the incoming freshmen, your test scores on the entrance exams were the highest. In other words, welcome to the advance class, congratulations. Of course this means the expectations of you are higher as well. You must train hard and strive to not merely serve your future division, but to excel in each of your various pursuits."

Meanwhile in the classroom designated as the homeroom for Class Two, the students were sitting in their seats as the teacher began.

"Just because you're not in the advance class, it doesn't mean you have any less of a chance of excelling," The teacher said, "In the end what matters is hard work. If you train as hard as you…"

Rukia, Homura, and Shizuku were in the class listening in the teacher although Rukia was not particular happy with the arraignment.

" _Stupid Renji, I should be in the advance class, not him_ ," Rukia thought clearly upset about the whole arrangement.

 **Wandering Spirit World**

Nunnally looked at Lelouch and the others and had a determined expression.

"It's unfortunate that this is all I can do," Nunnally said, "but I know I'm getting close."

"You're serious about this Nunnally," Euphie said.

"I am so don't worry," Nunnally said and then she smiled, "I'll find a way to get you all back. I'm just happy that I'm able to talk you and I'm glad I got to know the rest of you."

"It's been a pleasure," Todoh said with a smile.

"Yeah it really has," Inoue said.

Nunnally felt the power around her was fading.

"Oh dear, it looks like my time is almost up," Nunnally said.

"I see," Lelouch said, "that's unfortunate."

"I know," Nunnally said, "but I'll be back."

Nunnally talked happily talking to the rest while Lelouch smiled and then he had a sad expression and his sad expression was noticed by Euphie.

 **Human World**

In the abandoned temple, Rai, Alice, Akito, and Leila were meeting with Darlton and Bartley.

"Are you ready?" Leila asked.

"Yes of course," Bartley replied.

Akito, Leila, Rai, and Alice looked at each other and then back to the two Arrancars.

"Okay then," Akito said.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Nunnally begins her plan while in Hueco Mundo, the Arrancars that followed Arturo make their move while elsewhere Rolo decides on his own next plan of action.**


	3. Ready to Return

**Disclaimer:** I have nothing to do with Bleach and have nothing to do with Code Geass.

 **Ready to Return**

In the abandoned temple in the Human World, Rai, Alice, Akito, and Leila were meeting with Darlton and Bartley.

"Are you ready?" Leila asked.

"Yes of course," Bartley replied.

Akito, Leila, Rai, and Alice looked at each other and then back to the two Arrancars.

"Okay then," Akito said.

 **Reformed Human World**

The bright blue pillar faded and Nunnally opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings.

"Welcome back Lady Nunnally," Sayoko said.

"Lady Nunnally," Jeremiah said.

"Sayoko and Jeremiah," Nunnally said and she noticed other people here, "oh, so you're all here," Nunnally then noticed Suzaku and she frowned, "even you."

"Nunnally," Suzaku said.

"Nunnally, so you really…" Cornelia spoke as she helped her sister up, "so you really got to speak to them."

Nunnally smiled when she answered, "Yes, I was."

"If you don't mind Nunnally," Kaguya said, "we like to hear all about it."

"Y-Yes, I'm curious," Tianzi said, "I want to hear about Xingke."

"Damn you all!" Mao said angrily.

The others looked at Mao.

"Mao, are you ever going to stop?" CC asked.

Mao clenched his teeth and pointed at Nunnally.

"Don't bring him back," Mao insisted, "Don't bring Lelouch back."

A hand was suddenly placed on Mao's shoulders and Mao looked and was surprised to see Marianne who smiled. The others were surprised as well seeing Marianne and Charles was with her as well.

"Nunnally, it seems that you were able to actually communicate with Lelouch," Charles said.

"We want to hear all about it," Marianne said with a smile, "you'll tell us about it, won't you?"

Nunnally looked at her parents with a glare and she clenched her teeth.

 **Amatsuki's Base**

In hall within the base, someone was walking and it was Rolo. Rolo was walking in the hall and collecting his thoughts.

" _It's been a year since that day_ ," Rolo said in his head, " _Mr. Amatsuki disappeared along with that Arrancar as well as the group of Shinigami… with Lelouch and Shirley being among them._ "

Rolo was remembering all the times he had interacted with Lelouch and then one particular one.

 **Flashback: Sixty Years Back, District 80 of West Rukongai**

Lelouch looked and saw a mountain of corpses with Rolo standing on top holding dual swords with the blood of the residents dripping from each blade.

"Lelouch" Rolo said, "I'm surprised to see you here. I was planning to go to the Seireitei and track you down myself. How did you know I was here?"

"You want to know?" Lelouch asked.

"Um, you know actually, I don't care how," Rolo said, "I'm glad you did come because it means that we'll have no interference."

"So I'm here Rolo," Lelouch said glaring at Rolo, "what the hell are you trying to do here? You said that you were going to come see me in the Seireitei. If you're going to try to convince me again to go with you then you're wasting your time. No matter what you say, I'll never go with you."

"Yeah, I know that," Rolo said as he jumped off from the mountain of corpses.

"Hmm, you do?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes," Rolo as he landed on his feet on the ground, "I know that it's pointless to keep trying."

"Then what is your purpose this time?" Lelouch asked, "What the hell do you want?"

"My purpose is of course you. I'm here to do what I was assigned to do long ago," Rolo said.

"…Oh, what you were assigned to do huh?" Lelouch replied, "I see… then I can assume that you intend to kill me, is that right?"

"Yes, that is correct," Rolo said looking at Lelouch with cold eyes, "I should have done it in the first place when you regained your memories but I foolishly let you play me like fool, allowing you to make a puppet out of me," Rolo clenched his teeth in anger, "you know, I realized long ago when we were both alive that you were using me from the start but even then, the time we spent together felt real and was genuine. I would have given everything I had for you Lelouch because I was your brother, but…" Rolo clenched the hilts of his swords, "it was all lies. You confessed that you've always hated me, back in the Ikaruga and tried to kill me and you continued to say how you resented me even more and for what?" Rolo glared at Lelouch, "For that useless meddling bitch Shirley?!"

A Byakurai was suddenly fired and it grazed Rolo's left cheek. Rolo was surprised as blood seeped from his cheek and looked at Lelouch who was giving him a cold glare pointing his finger at Rolo.

"Rolo, it's not smart for you to insult Shirley in my presence," Lelouch said with a cold tone.

Rolo placed his hand on his left cheek and felt his blood on his cheek.

"I can't believe you're getting defensive over her," Rolo said, "I wouldn't have needed to kill her had she not mentioned Nunnally and how she wanted to help you reunite with her. It's her own fault that I had to kill her. She should have minded her own damn business and here you are getting all defensive over her."

"Rolo, don't say another word about Shirley," Lelouch said with a venomous tone.

"And why not?" Rolo replied, "Because you don't want me to insult her. Okay, would you prefer that I insult your stupid, naïve, pathetic, useless crippled sister Nunnally?"

Lelouch clenched his teeth angrily in response and disappeared and then reappeared in front of Rolo. Rolo was shocked and didn't have time to react as Lelouch punched him hard in the face and sent Rolo flying. Rolo hit the ground and was shocked at what had happened as he rubbed the spot where Lelouch punched him.

"Rolo, it seems that you really want me to kill you," Lelouch said with venom, "or perhaps you prefer that I make you suffer to the point that you're begging for death," Lelouch drew his Zanpakuto, "either way, you made a huge mistake in coming here, doing this, and seeking me out because I'm going make sure you don't leave here alive."

"You sound so sure about that," Rolo said with a smile, "Lelouch, you couldn't really do anything on your own when we were alive. You've always had someone to protect you whether it was me or someone else," Rolo pointed one of his blades at Lelouch, "and it won't be different right now. I tried to help you and be there for you and all you've done is pay me back with resentment and contempt. Just so you know that when you beg for your life, I won't listen."

"I've had enough of you," Lelouch said.

Lelouch quickly charged towards Rolo and swung his sword and his sword attack was blocked by the sword in Rolo's left hand and then Rolo quickly swung the sword in his right hand and Lelouch quickly moved away dodging the incoming attack.

 **Flashback End**

Rolo clenched his teeth and clenched his fists but then he calmed himself down.

"The others never did come back," Rolo said, "which means that they either died or got captured and held prisoner… or they just ran away. That might be the case with those three girls. They never were truly loyal to Mr. Amatsuki," Rolo then had a determined expression, "Well it's time that I put my own plan in action. Lelouch was also sucked up in that anomaly but now after a year, I am confident that I have a way to get to him and his group and this time, I will finish what I started," Rolo started walking, "I will find you Lelouch and I will kill you."

Rolo then went to one of the rooms and it was in the room there was appeared to be a large door with Geass sigil marked on it.

"This was what we were going to use with Mr. Amatsuki's power to get to the world that has now changed but now I will use it and from there use whatever the link that Mr. Amatsuki was talking about to get to Lelouch in where he ended up and finish him off. I may be able get Mr. Amatsuki out in the process…." Rolo frowned, "but also means dealing with…." Rolo thought of Jeremiah, Sayoko, Nunnally, Charles, and Marianne and then he had confident expression, "but it'll be fine, none of them will be able to stop me."

 **Hueco Mundo**

In one of the colonies within Hueco Mundo, VV was walking with a frown on his face. He then stopped and looked at the eternal night sky.

"It's been a year since that battle in the Soul Society," VV said in his head, "with the result of Arturo Plateado disappearing," VV sighed, "ever since then we had gone our separate ways. I have no idea where Vergamon and the Soresis are and I don't know where Luciano is. As for Yoshimaru…"

 **Flashback: A Year Back**

VV jumped back and was surprised as he looked and saw Genjuro with his sword in hand.

"Yoshimaru, what are you doing?" VV asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" Genjuro replied, "Now that Plateado is gone, I'm free to do what I want and have no need to stick with you."

"And what about Clovis?" VV asked, "Have you given up on getting your revenge?"

"Don't be stupid," Genjuro retorted, "I won't stop until he's dead but with Plateado gone, there's nothing left to keep me from going on my own and now there's nothing stopping me from killing you Britannian."

"So ungrateful," VV said, "you wouldn't be what you are now if it wasn't for us but once again, you Elevens show to be so ungrateful."

Genjuro was shocked and got angry.

"You just referred to me as an Eleven," Genjuro said, "as far as I'm concern, you Britannians are the worst and you especially since you're actually related to that bastard Clovis! As far as I'm concern, you're no different and I'll kill you first before I go back to kill Clovis!"

"Oh yeah," VV replied defiantly.

VV charged towards Genjuro and quickly drew his own sword and there was a clash.

 **Flashback End**

VV frowned and shook his head.

"A fool to the end," VV said, "oh well, he's not my concern anymore but is my concern is what I'm going to do now. With him gone, I have no one to play subordinate and with that, it's time that I headed back home."

VV smiled and then walked and he soon he got to the entrance of a cavern. VV walked in the cavern and as he went in further, he smiled as he saw something and it was a gray Geass sigil within the cavern.

"There it is," VV said, "my gateway to get back my original world, get back to Charles. Hopefully Charles has succeeded in remaking the world to our liking. I'm going to need to have a serious talk with them though."

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

The students of the Advance Class One were outside and ready to practice Kido. There were three lines of students that consist of groups. The Kido instructor explained that they would start with practicing with one of the Kido spells.

"All right, Group One to the line," The Kido instructor announced.

"Yes sir!" The students of Group One complied which included Momo.

"All of you, you will now demonstrate Hado," The instructor said, "Begin!"

"Right!" The students said in unison.

Momo put out her hands to start the spell along with the other students in the line.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh," Momo chanted, "All creation, flutter of wings. Ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium. The sea barrier surges. March on to the south! **_Hado #31: Shakkaho!_** "

Momo and the other students succeeded in hitting their targets with their spells while most of them missed their targets although Momo hit the corner of her target but she was happy that she hit her target.

"Very good, next group…" The teacher announced as Momo went back to sit.

"That was a great shot," One of the female classmates said to Momo, "how you do it?"

"I only hit the corner," Momo said, "probably just luck."

"Well I'm still impressed," The female classmate said, "Most of them didn't even reach their target."

They looked on and a shot was made that was loud and hit the target perfectly and completely destroying it. This surprised everyone in the class and people saw that it was Izuru.

"Was that the blonde guy?" Momo asked and when she saw the target and she was impressed, "Amazing shot and he hit a perfect bull's eye."

Students continued to talk about Izuru's performance as the one in question went to sit back down.

Renji looked at Izuru and had his thoughts, " _That guy's pretty good. Guess now I know who my competition in this class._ "

"Group Three. To the line," The instructor called.

"Yes sir!" Renji and the other students of Group Three complied.

Group Three students stood up and got ready and it included Renji who was ready Renji got in some sort of stance and was determined.

" _Whoever he is, I'm not about to let him show me up_ ," Renji said in his head, " _So he destroyed the target, then I will too,_ " Renji put his hand out and decided not to chant the incantation, " ** _Hado #31: Shakkaho!_** "

The result caused an explosion, causing some of the students to almost get caught in it and causing a panic. The smoke nearly cleared and most of the students wondered if Renji had lost his mind.

"Ah, that could have killed us all," Momo said stunned.

"What was he doing, the fool," Izuru commented upset that one of his classmates would do something reckless.

The huge smoke cleared and smoke was emanating from Renji's body. The instructor was annoyed and pointed at Renji.

"Abarai, special instruction after class," The instructor said.

"Yes sir… ugh…" Renji complied feeling embarrassed as he heard students were starting to laugh.

Later on, the Advance Class students were in the Zanjutsu Training Hall and Renji was sparring with Izuru. During the sparring match, Renji was pushing Izuru back with his aggressive attacks leaving no room for Izuru to counterattack and all Izuru could do was defend. Renji went for the finish and struck Izuru on the chest area pushing his opponent back with such force and causing Izuru to fall on the ground hard and making him feel pain and wobbly.

"Match, Abarai!" The instructor declared as Renji sighed of relief.

Most students began to gather around to Izuru to check on him.

"Are you hurt? Can you get up?" Momo asked with concern.

One of the female students glared at Renji, "You didn't have to be so rough."

"Kira, are you all right?" The instructor asked.

Izuru nodded, "Yes sir."

Students were still talking and Renji clenched his teeth as he was annoyed and real upset.

 **An Hour Later**

Renji was sitting by a tree collecting his thoughts. He was very frustrated about how things went and he didn't appreciate his classmate giving him a hard time. He decided not to let it bother him too much and just relax. Renji heard footsteps approaching closer to him.

"Resting up I see," Izuru's voice spoke.

Renji looked and saw Izuru.

"Hmm, oh, it's you," Renji replied.

"I wouldn't mind joining you there," Izuru said, "That okay?"

"Uh, sure…" Renji replied.

Izuru sat down and relaxed by the tree.

"Thanks," Izuru said happily as he rubbed his wrist, "Got to admit, you really let me have it in class. I was so overwhelmed by your strength I couldn't even counterattack. My whole arm is still numb."

"Well, I'm sorry about that," Renji said feeling bad about what happened earlier, "I didn't mean anything by it but I kind of messed up at target practice earlier so felt that I needed to make up for that."

Izuru smiled, "Zan… ken… so… ki. Each of these four disciplines must be mastered before we can become Shinigami. We definitely got our work cut out if that's going to happened."

"Well yeah," Renji said, "I guess so."

Izuru suddenly offered for a handshake with a smile.

"Name's Izuru Kira," Izuru said, "Hi, it's certainly a pleasure to meet you fellow freshman."

Renji just looked at Izuru, "Introduction and a handshake, your family must be from the good side of town."

Izuru was confused, "Huh?"

"Manners aren't exactly my style," Renji said with a smile, "but my name is Renji Abarai and nice to meet you too."

"Ah, thank you Renji." Izuru responded happily

Izuru and Renji then noticed that there were students rushing to get somewhere.

"Huh?" Renji spoke.

"Ah… what's going on?" Izuru asked.

Izuru and Renji went to see what the commotion was about. Near the entrance of the Shin'o Academy, students were gathering to see and there were two lines made from the entrance. Momo looked around wondered what was going.

"Say, do you know what's going on here?" Ion asked.

One of the male students turned to the confused Momo.

"What, you mean you haven't heard?" The male student asked.

"Heard what?" Momo asked.

"They say that one of the Captains of the Gotei 13 is coming to inspect the class," The male student informed.

"Really, a full-fledged Captain?" Momo replied as she was pushed further.

Momo were pushed out of the line but quickly got back in the line. Momo then saw the two people that were walking. It was Aizen with Gin following him.

Momo was amazed at the two that were passing by and she was especially awestruck by Aizen who had a serious air about him.

"A real captain," Momo commented.

 **Reformed Human World**

Nunnally faced her parents with a determined and serious expression.

"You said that it couldn't be done," Nunnally said, "I'll be able to prove you wrong."

"So you're really going to do it," Charles said.

"That's right," Nunnally said, "I now have the means to do so. I'm bringing them back, all of them back here and then Lelouch," Nunnally clenched her fists, "I'll stay with my brother and won't be apart from him again, never again."

"Do you really think it's that simple dear sister," Schneizel said suddenly.

Nunnally turned and saw her Schneizel with Kanon and Diethard accompanying him.

"Schneizel," Nunnally said with a dark tone and a glare.

"Come now Nunnally," Schneizel said with a smile, "no need to give me such a cold stare."

"You have some nerve," Nunnally said with disdain, "but regardless you won't stop it. No one can stop what I will do."

 **Wandering Spirit World**

Lelouch was standing and he had his thoughts. He was glad to have reunited with Nunnally again after so long but at the same time he was upset as he remember some of the things he did which had chain reactions which led to people being killed or emotionally broken.

"Lelouch," Euphie said suddenly.

Lelouch turned to see Euphie who had a concerned expression.

"Euphie," Lelouch said.

"Lelouch, are you okay?" Euphie asked.

"I…" Lelouch spoke, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Euphie asked as she was still concern.

"Huh?" Lelouch responded.

"I noticed that you seemed… sad when Nunnally was talking about what she planned to do for us," Euphie said.

"Oh you noticed," Lelouch said.

"Yeah, if you want you can talk about it with me," Euphie said, "and with the others too."

"To tell the truth," Lelouch said as he had a sad expression, "I don't think I should head back with the rest of you."

"Huh, why not?" Euphie responded shocked in what Lelouch said.

"Because of the things that I've done," Lelouch said, "not only that but so that the rest of you don't suffer any backlash because of me."

"Lelouch, what are you saying?" Euphie asked not liking what she was hearing.

Lelouch looked away from Euphie with a sad expression.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Lelouch gives his reasons and in the Reformed Human World, Nunnally begins summoning the group back while Rolo and VV prepare to head back as well.**


	4. Pushing Onward

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and Code Geass.

 **Pushing Onward**

In the Wandering Human World, Lelouch was standing and he had his thoughts. He was glad to have reunited with Nunnally again after so long but at the same time he was upset as he remember some of the things he did which had chain reactions which led to people being killed or emotionally broken.

"Lelouch," Euphie said suddenly.

Lelouch turned to see Euphie who had a concerned expression.

"Euphie," Lelouch said.

"Lelouch, are you okay?" Euphie asked.

"I…" Lelouch spoke, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Euphie asked as she was still concern.

"Huh?" Lelouch responded.

"I noticed that you seemed… sad when Nunnally was talking about what she planned to do for us," Euphie said.

"Oh you noticed," Lelouch said.

"Yeah, if you want you can talk about it with me," Euphie said, "and with the others too."

"To tell the truth," Lelouch said as he had a sad expression, "I don't think I should head back with the rest of you."

"Huh, why not?" Euphie responded shocked in what Lelouch said.

"Because of the things that I've done," Lelouch said, "not only that but so that the rest of you don't suffer any backlash because of me."

"Lelouch, what are you saying?" Euphie asked not liking what she was hearing.

Lelouch looked away from Euphie with a sad expression.

"I've done terrible things," Lelouch said, "my desire to destroy Britannia and make a better world for Nunnally… I have ended the lives of innocent people… including yours."

"Lelouch, we talked about this," Euphie said.

"I know but doesn't change how I feel," Lelouch said with a sad expression and the fact that he was disgusted with himself, "I destroyed your good name for something you never wanted to do… something that was against your very nature, your very core. Of course it's not the only reason why."

"It's not?" Euphie asked.

"No…" Lelouch replied, "You heard from Nunnally that the truths of all the things that have happened have laid bare for people in the world to know. Think about it, the people that looked up to me as Zero, the one who creates miracles and the one who spoke of justice… is a boy who only sought out revenge against Britannia who wanted to destroy the empire and create a new world for his sister. How do you think that the majority of people are going to feel for that and you recalled what I said on Kamine Island when Kallen asked me?"

 **Flashback: 2017atb, Kamine Island**

Zero glanced over behind him and sure enough, the one who was pointing a gun at Zero was the one he considered as his friend, Suzaku Kururugi.

"Didn't you hear me Zero?" Suzaku asked in a cold tone again, "I said turn and face me, very slowly."

Zero quickly turned to face Suzaku and decided that he needed to point something out.

"Euphemia randomly murdered throngs of innocent Japanese people," Zero said, "You fight for woman like th—"

"Your Geass power is quite convenient, isn't it?" Suzaku interrupted.

Zero was shocked in what Suzaku said and questions had already gone through his mind of how he learned of Geass and wondered who told him.

"You get to hide in the shadows while others take the all the blame for your dirty work," Suzaku continued, "You're just an arrogant coward. That's your true nature, the real you," Suzaku paused for a moment, "Kallen!"

The sound of the gasp of a woman was heard and it was Kallen who came out of hiding. Zero was surprised to see Kallen and wondered how long she had been following him or was she actually following Suzaku.

"Kallen, do you want to know Zero's true identity as well?" Suzaku asked.

"Huh, what are you saying?" Kallen asked surprised.

"You have a right to bear witness," Suzaku said as he raised his gun.

"No, wait!" Kallen reacted.

Suzaku fired the shot that hit the mask. The mask began to spit in half and it cracked opened revealing Lelouch's face behind the mask with his left eye red as it was the permanent activation of his Geass. Kallen was shocked to see who it was behind the mask and Suzaku clenched his teeth as he was disappointed to see it was none other than someone he called his friend, Lelouch.

"But how?" Kallen asked as her voice was shaking and she fell on her knees, "H-How could you?"

"I…I didn't want it…to be you," Suzaku said upset.

"L-Lelouch is…" Kallen spoke still in shock.

"Yes, I am Zero," Lelouch admitted, "the man who leads the Black Knights, who challenges the Holy Britannian Empire, the one who holds the entire world in his hand."

"You used us, the Japanese people?" Kallen asked shocked, "You used me?"

"And as a result Japan will be freed," Lelouch responded, "You certainly can't complain about that."

"I should have arrested you while I had the chance," Suzaku commented with a glare.

"Oh, you knew it was me?" Lelouch replied raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't sure at first," Suzaku admitted, "so I convinced myself that it wasn't true. I really wanted to believe in you," Suzaku clenched his teeth and continued to glare at his friend, "but you were lying to us, to me, your sister Euphie and even your sister Nunnally."

Kallen started to get back up on her feet.

"Yes and now Nunnally has been kidnapped," Lelouch informed, "Please Suzaku, can't we call a temporary truce? Together we'll be able to save Nunnally. There's nothing in the world that you and I can't do together."

"I'm done with that!" Suzaku replied enraged, "Had you only joined up with Euphie first, we wouldn't be here! If you and she had combined forces, things would be different! The world could have been—"

"That's all in the past!" Lelouch interrupted harshly, "Over and done with!"

"Past?!" Suzaku spoke shocked with Lelouch's response.

"You killed your own father, didn't you?!" Lelouch pointed out, "Wallow in remorse when you have time for it!"

"No, you're hopeless!" Suzaku replied back.

"What?" Lelouch replied upset.

"I know you!" Suzaku said as he looked as he was about to descend to madness, "In the very end, you'd betray the entire world, the way it's betrayed you!" Suzaku's hands were shaking as he was enraged and pointing his gun at Lelouch, "I'm not going to let your sick, twisted dream be realized!"

"You fool! You think ideals alone can change the world?!" Lelouch fired back as he took something out, "Fine, then go right ahead and shoot me! Come on!"

Lelouch took out a sakuradite bomb and attached it on his chest.

"Set your aim on this liquid sakuradite!" Lelouch challenged angrily.

 **Flashback End**

"And well, you know how that ended," Lelouch said, "I'm not a hero, not an actually champion of justice, I'm not savior… I was never was. I was someone who wanted vengeance and I was willing to do whatever it took. Someone like me," Lelouch had a sad expression, "someone like me…"

"It's is true," Euphie said suddenly making Lelouch looked at her, "it is true that all you cared about was destroying Britannia and creating a new world for Nunnally. It's true you did those things even Nunnally never really asked for those things. If anything, you say that everything you did was just for Nunnally's sake but Lelouch… I know that it became much more for you."

"Euphie…" Lelouch said.

"You continued and pressed forward and it was just for Nunnally's sake," Euphie said, "and it wasn't just about defeating and ending Britannia, you continued for everyone you cared about… your friends and you cared about wanting to genuinely help people and free them and have them be able to stand against Britannia. If that wasn't the case for you, you wouldn't have bothered to almost single-handedly created the United Federation of Nations."

"I… well…" Lelouch spoke.

"You care about people," Euphie said, "it clearly shows. I know how you care about Shirley and Kallen. You proved that when you altered Shirley's memories to ease on her from what happened to her."

"It was my fault," Lelouch said with sadness, "I killed her father because I didn't care enough to calculate the magnitude of the rockslide that I ordered in Narita," Lelouch then clenched his fists, "but then she was killed… killed by Rolo."

"It was Rolo should have felt guilty for what he did, not you," Euphie said.

Lelouch shook his head, "It was still my fault regardless."

"What about Kallen?" Euphie asked, "When you lied to her and the Black Knights when Schneizel exposed you."

"I just didn't want anyone else to die because of me," Lelouch said, "Kallen deserved better."

"And you think not coming back with us will be good for the rest of us?" Kallen's voice asked, "Is that what you think?"

Lelouch and Euphie looked over and saw Kallen and Shirley who had sad expressions.\

"Kallen… Shirley…" Lelouch said.

"Honestly Lulu," Shirley said, "what's with you?"

"Shirley, please…" Lelouch said.

"Man, some people just don't get it," Gino's voice said.

"They think that they're the only ones and believe that they need to punish themselves," Anya's voice said.

Lelouch looked and saw Gino and Anya who were folding their arms.

"Lelouch, surely you haven't forgotten about what I did," Clovis said suddenly.

Lelouch looked and saw Clovis.

"Clovis," Lelouch said.

"You're not the only one who has done terrible things," Clovis said, "in fact, my actions regarding Shinjuku gave creation someone who won't stop until I'm dead and doesn't care who he kills to get his revenge against me. What I'm saying Lelouch that you're not the only one who did wrong and has regrets on the wrongdoings and I've also said this before Lelouch that you're a saint compared to most of us in the family."

"If you feel that you're a criminal that shouldn't be allowed back in our original world and then same can be said about us," Todoh said.

Lelouch looked over to Todoh along with Chiba, Asahina, Senba, and Urabe.

"The same can be said about us as well," Yoshida said as he along with Inoue and Nagata.

"We've done some terrible things ourselves," Inoue said.

"Even if it was for the sake of freeing Japan from Britannian grip," Nagata said, "we still killed and some people we killed weren't even soldiers so we're guilty on that."

"But most of things that I'm sure you're referring you," Lelouch said, "it was due to my orders."

"Even if that's the case, it doesn't change that fact of what we did," Chiba said, "or are you saying we're not responsible for our own actions just because we followed orders?"

"This is different," Lelouch said.

"How is it different?" Xingke said as he and Naoto showed up.

"I've caused damage unnecessarily," Lelouch said, "so with that…"

"You feel that you don't have the right," Naoto said as he walked up to Lelouch, "Lelouch, we've heard what you're saying but I don't think any of us are convinced."

"Lelouch, do you…" Euphie spoke with a sad expression, "do you not want to be with Nunnally again? Do you not want to be around her?"

"No, that's not it at all," Lelouch said, "of course I want to be with Nunnally again."

"And Sayoko?" Shirley asked.

"Yes of course," Lelouch said.

"And even Gottwald?" Clovis asked, "What about him?"

"I wouldn't mind with Jeremiah as well," Lelouch said.

"Then there's no problem," Kallen said.

"Kallen I…" Lelouch said.

"Lelouch, you've been beating yourself up of the guilt you felt for decades but you don't need to punish yourself so much," Kallen said, "whatever happens, I'll stand by you."

"Kallen…" Lelouch said.

"And…" Kallen spoke as she blushed, "it's not just me. Everyone here feels the same way."

"Even if everyone else in our worlds despises you and can't stand you including members of our own families and friends," Shirley said, "we'll still stand with you."

"That's a fact," Todoh said with a nod, "you're not the same as you were before. None of us are."

"And let's be real about this Lelouch," Naoto said with a smile, "if it was the other way around, you would be willing to stick with us and go on about how you'll stay with us and won't let anyone change your mind so we're doing it ourselves."

Lelouch was shocked and amazed and looked at everyone who was with him and thought about all the time he had spent with them in the Soul Society and how they have worked and spend great times together. Lelouch was touched and he smiled.

"I see," Lelouch said, "if this is what you all want…"

"It is," Kallen said.

"Yes so please Lelouch," Euphie said, "stop beating yourself up."

Gino suddenly wrapped his arm on Lelouch's shoulder with a smile.

"You're better than you think you are buddy," Gino said, "don't forget that. You helped us out in the past in the Soul Society."

"To be honest," Xingke said, "this is a great group and this group wouldn't be the same without you."

"I agree," Todoh said with a smile.

"I second that," Urabe said with a smile.

"You've always had our backs," Yoshida said, "we got yours."

"Try not to forget that," Nagata said.

"Yeah it's a bit annoying to have to remind you of something so obvious," Asahina said.

"Seriously," Chiba said with a smile, "so don't make us repeat ourselves, it's embarrassing."

"Honestly my dear brother," Clovis said, "what are we ever going to do with you?"

Lelouch looked at the people he was with and they all had smiles and he couldn't help but feel touched.

"I understand," Lelouch said with a smile, "okay, together whatever it may come."

The others were happy with what Lelouch said and they were pleased.

"Now that's what we wanted to hear," Naoto said.

"Whatever happens, we'll face it together," Kallen said.

"Right," Lelouch said with a smile.

"I'm curious," Todoh said, "what about you Sumeragi?"

The others except for Lelouch were confused and they all turned and looked at Kajiro who looked nervous.

"Well I was wondering," Kajiro said, "would you all be willing to allow me to join you?"

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

Within the Kuchiki Manor, Hisana looked outside as she was resting sitting up on a futon. Hisana sighed sadly and then Byakuya came in the room.

"Hisana, how are you feeling?" Byakuya asked.

"I'm fine," Hisana said with a smile, "I'm feeling a lot better."

"That's good to hear," Byakuya said with a smile and he sat right next to his wife, "Hisana, there's something that I want to talk to you about."

"Yes?" Hisana asked.

"I have made my decision regarding your sister," Byakuya asked.

"Oh so you have," Hisana said, "so what have you decided?"

Meanwhile in the 10th Division Barracks, Isshin was in his office and looked over some papers.

"These are the things that Captain Kenjima was looking into," Isshin said, "hmm, the Father of the Quincy. So he was looking in to this."

There was a sudden knock in the door and Isshin spoke to allow to come in. The door opened and Hideyasu, Emi, Saito, Takumi, and Ohana came in.

"Captain Shiba," Hideyasu said.

"Oh good all five of you are here," Isshin said.

Meanwhile in the 5th Division Barracks, Aizen was in his room writing things down as Gin and Shin entered in Aizen's room and sat down.

"Well?" Aizen asked.

"Nothing, we weren't able to obtain anything," Shin said.

"Is that so?" Aizen replied.

"Sorry about this Captain Aizen," Gin said, "we couldn't fulfill your orders."

"No it's all right," Aizen said, "it just means Lelouch and company were more cautious than we thought."

"Would you like us to continue?" Shin asked.

"No, it's really of no consequence," Aizen said, "we'll just continue on to the next phase with the research."

"Understood Captain Aizen," Gin said.

"Shall I inform Kaname and Josui?" Shin asked.

"Yes and make sure that Josui understands," Aizen said.

"Hmm, is there something a concern for you sir?" Gin asked.

"It's not much," Aizen said, "just don't want Josui to be reckless with our plans."

"Oh, right of course," Shin said, "it would be a problem if he screws up."

 **First District of West Rukongai, Junrinan**

At the house that was occupied by Toshiro and his grandmother, Momo had come by and was in her old clothes as she was on her break from the academy and had decided to visit Toshiro and his grandmother. Momo would do this every chance she had and now she and Toshiro were eating watermelons.

"I wish you could have seen him Little Shiro," Momo said excitedly, "the Reiatsu surrounding him was different from anything I've ever felt," Momo then noticed Toshiro was even looking at her, "Hey, it feels like you're not even listening to me."

"I told you to quit calling me Little Shiro!" Toshiro admonished as he spat watermelon seeds at Momo, "Why do you always have to come home on your days off anyway? If that school is so great, you should just stay there."

"But I come home to visit you Little Shiro," Momo said.

"Well I don't remember asking you to," Toshiro replied.

They continued to eat their watermelons and then Momo nodded as she had a goal in mind.

"I know one thing for sure," Momo said, "someday I'll be in the 5th Division with Captain Aizen," Momo expected Toshiro to have some sort of reaction but there was none and she was disappointed, "Hey c'mon I'm really serious."

The boy didn't care much as he spat more watermelon seeds.

 **Reformed Human World**

Nunnally faced her parents with a determined and serious expression.

"You said that it couldn't be done," Nunnally said, "I'll be able to prove you wrong."

"So you're really going to do it," Charles said.

"That's right," Nunnally said, "I now have the means to do so. I'm bringing them back, all of them back here and then Lelouch," Nunnally clenched her fists, "I'll stay with my brother and won't be apart from him again, never again."

"Do you really think it's that simple dear sister," Schneizel said suddenly.

Nunnally turned and saw her Schneizel with Kanon and Diethard accompanying him.

"Schneizel," Nunnally said with a dark tone and a glare.

"Come now Nunnally," Schneizel said with a smile, "no need to give me such a cold stare."

"You have some nerve," Nunnally said with disdain, "but regardless you won't stop it. No one can stop what I will do."

"Dear Nunnally, who said anything about me stopping you?" Schneizel replied.

"Huh?" Nunnally responded confused.

"I'm not here to stop you," Schneizel said, "in fact if anything, I would like to help you to bring our siblings back."

"And why would you want to do that?" Nunnally asked glaring at her older half-brother, "You caused the situation that led to Lelouch's death."

"No I didn't," Schneizel said, "Lelouch did that on his own when he declared that the Black Knights were pawns to him. Of course they would be upset about it."

"Schneizel," Nunnally said as she was shaking and was upset.

Nunnally looked at Schneizel and he just stood there smiling and then he turned to Charles and Marianne.

"Nunnally, know that even when you bring Lelouch back, he won't be able to do anything," Charles said, "God is dead and can't be revived."

"I… I'm sure that Lelouch will be able to do something about this," Nunnally said.

"And what makes you say that?" Marianne asked, "What makes you so confident about your brother?"

"He can make anything possible," Nunnally said, "and that's all I'm going to say."

 **Human World**

On an island, six individuals were walking and looking around and it was the three Hollowfied being, Sancia, Lucretia, and Dalque and with them were the three Arrancars, Kewell, Marika, and Lilianna.

"Are you sure it's around here?" Kewell asked.

"We're sure it is," Sancia said.

"But this world is not the same as ours," Marika said.

"No it's not but we know there is one here on this island," Dalque said.

"But wait a minute," Lilianna said, "even if we do find it, should we really try to use it?"

"Why not?" Kewell asked, "After all, we're finally going home."

"But even if we do go back," Marika said, "it's not going to be the same as we knew."

"That's true," Lilianna said, "the world has literally changed."

"And not for the better from what we heard," Marika added.

"We know," Sancia said.

"So then what's the point of going back?" Marika said.

"There's something to confirm there," Lucretia said, "something that we can do over there."

"And what would that be?" Marika said.

"Marika, Lilianna, let's not keep questioning things," Kewell said, "we have a way to go back and I say we go for it."

"Why not question it Kewell?" Marika asked looking at her brother.

"There's just no need for it," Kewell said, "besides if we go back, I can finally confront certain people and on their screw up…" Kewell frowned, "starting with Orange."

Marika frowned and she shook her head.

 **Reformed Human World**

A huge pillar of light occurred on Kamine Island. Nunnally was standing and looked on and she was happy along with Jeremiah and Sayoko who were with her. A group of people appeared and they had their eyes closed. It was Lelouch, Euphie, Shirley, Kallen, Naoto, Clovis, Yoshida, Inoue, Nagata, Todoh, Asahina, Chiba, Urabe, Senba, Xingke, Anya, Gino, and Kajiro and they all opened their eyes and looked around at the world that it has become.

"Welcome back everyone," Nunnally said.

"Yes, we're back," Lelouch said with a nod.

There was huge red pillar of light occurred and it surprised the others. Elsewhere in the Reformed Human World, the source of the huge red pillar of light came from someone who had appeared in and it was VV. VV looked around and looked at the sky and felt the atmosphere of the world that had been change.

"The world that Charles and I desired," VV said with a smile, "Charles, I'm home my dear brother."\

Meanwhile Charles was wide eyed and he felt the presence and it was someone he knew.

"He's here," Charles said.

"Is it really?" Marianne asked as she was surprised.

Charles frowned and clenched his fists in anger, "Big Brother…"

Meanwhile Suzaku looked at the huge pillars of light and recognized the people that were there.

"They're back," Suzaku said, "but it's not just them… VV, he's here as well. That's not good, he's seems different… like he has become a very different person."

Back with the huge group, they looked on at the direction that the red pillar of light came from and they all knew who it was and Lelouch in particular narrowed his eyes.

"VV," Lelouch said with disdain.

Meanwhile VV felt the presence the people who were Shinigami.

"So they actually did make it here," VV said, "so they were able to get out," VV grinned, "that's fine with me. I'll deal with them myself since they won't be able to do anything anyway."

 **Wandering Spirit World**

Arturo was facing Amatsuki and he was not pleased about.

"What do you want?" Arturo asked, "Why have you come to seek me out? Do you wish to settle things between us?"

"Oh of course I do," Amatsuki said, "but not at the moment."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Arturo asked.

"Arturo Plateado, how about you and I join forces?" Amatsuki asked.

Arturo was surprised and glared at Amatsuki.

"And why would I ever join forces with a Shinigami?" Arturo replied as he was not impressed with Amatsuki, "Are you that desperate for your own goals?"

"I'm sure you'll find it beneficial for the both of us," Amatsuki said, "and then afterwards, you and I can settle things between us."

 **Reformed Human World**

A white pillar of light occurred and someone arrived in the world and it was Rolo. Rolo looked around and he nodded.

"It seems that I'm here," Rolo said and then he looked at his hand, "so it is true. Oh well, I do have measures for this. I should find Mr. Amatsuki and thank," Rolo thought about Lelouch and had a murderous expression, "Lelouch, your luck has run out. I will kill you and all your friends with you and since Nunnally is here as well… I'll kill her too. No, I should kill Nunnally first and make Lelouch watch," Rolo nodded, "Yes a justifiable punishment to Lelouch. They'll both get what they deserve."

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Lelouch along with Nunnally faces Charles and Marianne while other reunions occur.**


	5. Facing the Standstill

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and Code Geass.

 **Facing the Standstill**

Nunnally faced her parents with a determined and serious expression.

"You said that it couldn't be done," Nunnally said, "I'll be able to prove you wrong."

"So you're really going to do it," Charles said.

"That's right," Nunnally said, "I now have the means to do so. I'm bringing them back, all of them back here and then Lelouch," Nunnally clenched her fists, "I'll stay with my brother and won't be apart from him again, never again."

"Do you really think it's that simple dear sister," Schneizel said suddenly.

Nunnally turned and saw her Schneizel with Kanon and Diethard accompanying him.

"Schneizel," Nunnally said with a dark tone and a glare.

"Come now Nunnally," Schneizel said with a smile, "no need to give me such a cold stare."

"You have some nerve," Nunnally said with disdain, "but regardless you won't stop it. No one can stop what I will do."

"Dear Nunnally, who said anything about me stopping you?" Schneizel replied.

"Huh?" Nunnally responded confused.

"I'm not here to stop you," Schneizel said, "in fact if anything, I would like to help you to bring our siblings back."

"And why would you want to do that?" Nunnally asked glaring at her older half-brother, "You caused the situation that led to Lelouch's death."

"No I didn't," Schneizel said, "Lelouch did that on his own when he declared that the Black Knights were pawns to him. Of course they would be upset about it."

"Schneizel," Nunnally said as she was shaking and was upset.

Nunnally looked at Schneizel and her half-brother just stood there smiling and then he turned to Charles and Marianne.

"Nunnally, know that even when you bring Lelouch back, he won't be able to do anything," Charles said, "God is dead and can't be revived."

"I… I'm sure that Lelouch will be able to do something about this," Nunnally said.

"And what makes you say that?" Marianne asked, "What makes you so confident about your brother?"

"He can make anything possible," Nunnally said, "and that's all I'm going to say."

Nunnally turned around and was about to walk away.

"I'm looking forward to it," Schneizel said with a smile, "I take it that you don't want my help but are you sure you don't want it?"

Nunnally clenched her teeth as she was upset and then she clam herself down.

"Yes I'm very sure," Nunnally said.

"I see," Schneizel said as he was still smiling, "well anyway I'm looking forward to the happy family reunion."

Nunnally didn't reply and just walked away.

"My goodness," Marianne said, "you just can't help yourself, can you?"

"I don't know what you mean," Schneizel said, "although I do wonder how Lelouch will react towards you since he now knows the kind of person you really are."

"Schneizel, you should worry about yourself rather than Marianne," Charles warned.

"Oh I'm not worried," Schneizel replied.

 **Human World**

There were people that were walking and heading up the hill. It was Rai, Alice, Leila, Akito, Ryo, Ayano, and Yukiya. They arrived at the temple and it was the same temple that Rai was in when escaped from their world.

"So we're really doing this," Ryo said.

"Yeah we are," Akito said.

"Now to wait for them to get here," Leila said.

"We're here," A male voice said.

They turned to see that it was Bartley and the Darltons.

"Ready?" Alice asked.

"We're ready," Darlton said.

They all looked at each other and they nodded.

"Okay, let's do this," Akito said.

The group headed to the temple that was on the hill.

 **Reformed Human World**

Nunnally, Sayoko, and Jeremiah were on Kamine Island and they were standing in front of the marking that was the Thought Elevator. Nunnally was holding two stones that had marks of Geass sigils that were blue.

"It's amazing that you found them Your Highness," Jeremiah said.

"Yeah it's true," Nunnally said, "I found them in that mountain but I'm glad I did. I do wonder how they came to be."

"So it's finally going to happen and you were to speak to them about it," Sayoko said.

"Yes," Nunnally said as she was feeling happy, "finally, they'll come back."

"Yes but will they be okay?" Jeremiah asked, "Don't they have duties in the Soul Society?"

"Yes what about the Soul Society?" Sayoko asked.

"About that," Nunnally said, "it seems that an incident occurred and they were sucked in an anomaly and they are now staying in a realm where they are unable to get back to the Soul Society and from what they told me, even they had a way, they wouldn't be able to get back in the positions that they had since it's been so long since then. There would be other members that have taken their positions by now."

"I see," Jeremiah said, "that is unfortunate."

"Maybe," Nunnally said, "but then again, that means that they are no long bound to the Soul Society and they are free," Nunnally paused for a moment, "anyway, let's get started."

"Yes, let's," Sayoko said as she held up two stones that had the blue Geass sigils marked on them.

"Finally, I will make up for my failure to your lord brother," Jeremiah said as he held up two stones that had the blue Geass sigils.

"Jeremiah please," Nunnally said, "I keep telling you that you're not at fault for what happened."

"I…" Jeremiah spoke.

"I agree," Sayoko said to Jeremiah, "so please stop blaming yourself."

"Let's get started," Nunnally said.

Nunnally, Jeremiah, and Sayoko held up the Geass marked stones and they all glowed bright blue and the mark in front of them glowed as it resonated with the stones and then Nunnally walked and put the stones she was holding on the marked wall.

 **Wandering Spirit World**

Nunnally appeared and then she looked and saw that the group was all smiling as they saw her.

"I take it that it's ready," Lelouch said.

"Yes," Nunnally said happily, "it's finally time."

"In that case," Lelouch said.

Lelouch and the other looked and watched as Kajiro step up and walk forward.

"It'll be easier with me as the medium of the transfer," Kajiro said.

"Wait, are you…?" Nunnally spoke.

"Kajiro Sumeragi," Kajiro introduced himself.

"I see," Nunnally said, "so you're the one."

Kajiro raised his right hand that had the blue Geass sigil on the back of his hand and then and it glowed bright blue and it surrounded everyone near the Kajiro and Nunnally for that matter.

 **Reformed Human World**

A huge pillar of light occurred on Kamine Island. Nunnally was standing and looked on and she was happy along with Jeremiah and Sayoko who were with her. A group of people appeared and they had their eyes closed. It was Lelouch, Euphie, Shirley, Kallen, Naoto, Clovis, Yoshida, Inoue, Nagata, Todoh, Asahina, Chiba, Urabe, Senba, Xingke, Anya, Gino, and Kajiro and they all opened their eyes and looked around at the world that it has become.

"Welcome back everyone," Nunnally said.

"Yes, we're back," Lelouch said with a nod.

There was huge red pillar of light occurred and it surprised the others. Elsewhere in the Reformed Human World, the source of the huge red pillar of light came from someone who had appeared in and it was VV. VV looked around and looked at the sky and felt the atmosphere of the world that had been change.

"The world that Charles and I desired," VV said with a smile, "Charles, I'm home my dear brother."

Meanwhile Charles was wide eyed and he felt the presence and it was someone he knew.

"He's here," Charles said.

"Is it really?" Marianne asked as she was surprised.

Charles frowned and clenched his fists in anger, "Big Brother…"

Meanwhile Suzaku looked at the huge pillars of light and recognized the people that were there.

"They're back," Suzaku said, "but it's not just them… VV, he's here as well. That's not good, he's seems different… like he has become a very different person."

Back with the huge group, they looked on at the direction that the red pillar of light came from and they all knew who it was and Lelouch in particular narrowed his eyes.

"VV," Lelouch said with disdain.

Meanwhile VV felt the presence the people who were Shinigami.

"So they actually did make it here," VV said, "so they were able to get out," VV grinned, "that's fine with me. I'll deal with them myself since they won't be able to do anything anyway."

 **Wandering Spirit World**

Arturo was facing Amatsuki and he was not pleased about.

"What do you want?" Arturo asked, "Why have you come to seek me out? Do you wish to settle things between us?"

"Oh of course I do," Amatsuki said, "but not at the moment."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Arturo asked.

"Arturo Plateado, how about you and I join forces?" Amatsuki asked.

Arturo was surprised and glared at Amatsuki.

"And why would I ever join forces with a Shinigami?" Arturo replied as he was not impressed with Amatsuki, "Are you that desperate for your own goals?"

"I'm sure you'll find it beneficial for the both of us," Amatsuki said, "and then afterwards, you and I can settle things between us."

 **Reformed Human World**

A white pillar of light occurred and someone arrived in the world and it was Rolo. Rolo looked around and he nodded.

"It seems that I'm here," Rolo said and then he looked at his hand, "so it is true. Oh well, I do have measures for this. I should find Mr. Amatsuki and thank," Rolo thought about Lelouch and had a murderous expression, "Lelouch, your luck has run out. I will kill you and all your friends with you and since Nunnally is here as well… I'll kill her too. No, I should kill Nunnally first and make Lelouch watch," Rolo nodded, "Yes a justifiable punishment to Lelouch. They'll both get what they deserve."

Meanwhile back on Kamine Island, Lelouch and the others looked around and some recognized where they were.

"Hey, this is Kamine Island," Kallen said.

"Yes it is," Euphie said.

"So were back on Kamine Island," Lelouch said.

"Kamine Island," Clovis said, "yes I remember taken an interest to this place…" Clovis looked at the mark on the wall, "there it is."

"The Thought Elevator," Xingke said, "so Clovis, was this what you were obsessed over?"

"Yes… at one point," Clovis said, "how foolish I was."

"Everyone," Sayoko spoke.

The group looked at Sayoko and Jeremiah and they greeted them.

"It good to see you all again," Jeremiah said, "I mean that."

"Jeremiah Gottwald," Clovis said, "it's been a long time."

"Prince Clovis," Jeremiah said.

"Gottwald," Todoh said.

"Todoh… and the Four Holy Swords," Jeremiah said as he looked at Asahina, Senba, Urabe, and Chiba.

"Y-Yes," Chiba said feeling awkward.

"Yes this is awkward," Asahina said as he shifted his eyes.

"There is no need to feel nervous and awkward," Jeremiah said.

"Can you really be saying that?" Chiba asked.

"You know there is only one good thing about the way the world is," Sayoko said, "and that we can know what we feel and what we know from the past of the person."

"That's one way of putting it," Shirley said.

"Anyway, I don't know about the rest of you but there are people that I want to talk to," Gino said, "You know… catch up."

"Yes, that would be good," Anya said.

"That's fine," Lelouch said, "as for me though… there are two certain individuals that I need to face and have a talk with."

"Right," Nunnally said, "our parents."

"So you're going to do it," Kallen said.

"Yeah I need to face them," Lelouch said.

"And I want to go with you," Nunnally said.

"Okay," Lelouch said looking at his sister.

"So you're going to do it," Euphie said, "then in that case, I want to come too."

"So do I," Clovis said.

"Okay," Lelouch said with a nod, "also I need to have a talk with a certain someone."

"Oh yeah," Gino said, "need to have to talk with our 'old buddy', right?"

"You got it Gino," Lelouch said.

"Then we should go with you when you do that," Anya said.

"I need to do so as well," Euphie said and then she had a sad expression, "after all…"

"Euphie," Lelouch said with concern.

"Don't worry about me Lelouch," Euphie said, "I'll be fine."

"Okay," Lelouch said.

"I think we all have some words for that guy and others to see and talk to," Kallen said.

"Yeah and especially," Lelouch said.

"CC?" Nunnally asked.

"Yeah," Lelouch said.

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

At the Shin'o Academy, the students of the Advance Class One were outside and ready to practice Kido. There were three lines of students that consist of groups. The Kido instructor explained that they would start with practicing with one of the Kido spells.

"All right, Group One to the line," The Kido instructor announced.

"Yes sir!" The students of Group One complied which included Momo.

"All of you, you will now demonstrate Hado," The instructor said, "Begin!"

"Right!" The students said in unison.

Momo put out her hand to start the spell.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh," Momo chanted, "All creation, flutter of wings, Ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! **_Hado#31: Shakkaho!_** "

Momo succeeded in hitting her target with the Kido spell while most of them missed their targets although Momo hit the corner of her target but was happy that she was able hit her target nonetheless.

"Very good, next group…" The teacher announced as Momo went back to sit.

"Yes sir!" The students of Group Two complied which included Izuru.

"That was a great shot," One of the female students said to Momo, "how you do it?"

"I only hit the corner," Momo said, "probably just luck."

"Well I'm still impressed," The female student said, "Most of them didn't even reach their target."

Momo smiled and then they looked on as a shot was made that was loud and hit the target perfectly, completely destroying it. This surprised everyone in the class and people saw that it was Izuru.

"Was that the blonde guy?" Momo asked and when she saw the target, she was impressed, "Amazing shot and he hit a perfect bull's eye."

Students continued to talk about Izuru's performance as the one in question went to sit back down.

Renji looked at Izuru and had his thoughts, " _That guy's pretty good. Guess now I know who my competition in this class._ "

"Group Three. To the line," The instructor called.

"Yes sir!" Renji and the other students of Group Three complied.

Group Three students stood up and got ready and it included Renji who was ready. Renji got in some sort of stance and was determined.

" _Whoever he is, I'm not about to let him show me up_ ," Renji said in his head, " _So he destroyed the target, then I will too,_ " Renji put his hand out and decided not to chant the incantation, " ** _Hado#31: Shakkaho!_** "

The result caused an explosion and it caused some of the students to almost get caught in it and causing a panic. The smoke nearly cleared and most of the students wondered if Renji had lost his mind.

"Ah, that could have killed us all," Momo said stunned.

"What was he doing, the fool," Izuru commented upset that one of his classmates would do something reckless.

The huge smoke cleared and smoke was emanating from Renji's body. The instructor was annoyed and pointed at Renji.

"Abarai, special instruction after class," The instructor said.

"Yes sir… ugh…" Renji complied feeling embarrassed.

 **An Hour Later**

In the Zanjutsu Hall, the Zanjutsu instructor decided to have students go in pairs for sparring matching with bokkens to see where they were in skill. After the pairs were set, the instructor decided to call the first pair. Later on, it became Renji and Izuru's turn for their sparring match. During the match, Renji was pushing Izuru back with his aggressive attacks leaving no room for Izuru to counterattack and all Izuru could do was defend. Renji went for the finish and struck Izuru on the chest area pushing his opponent back with such force and causing Izuru to fall on the ground hard and making him feel pain and wobbly.

"Match, Abarai!" The instructor declared as Renji sighed of relief.

Most students began to gather around to Izuru to check on him.

"Are you hurt? Can you get up?" Momo asked with concern.

One of the female students glared at Renji, "You didn't have to be so rough."

"Kira, are you all right?" the instructor asked.

Izuru nodded, "Yes sir."

Students were still talking and Renji clenched his teeth as he was annoyed and real upset.

 **An Hour Later**

After the Zanjutsu class was over, there was a break and Renji was sitting by a tree collecting his thoughts. He was very frustrated about how things went and he didn't appreciate his classmate giving him a hard time. He decided not to let it bother him too much and just relax. Renji heard footsteps approaching closer to him.

"Resting up I see," Izuru's voice spoke.

Renji looked and saw Izuru.

"Hmm, oh, it's you," Renji replied.

"I wouldn't mind joining you there," Izuru said, "That okay?"

"Uh, sure…" Renji replied with a nod.

Izuru sat down by the tree.

"Thanks," Izuru said happily as he rubbed his wrist, "Got to admit, you really let me have it in class. I was so overwhelmed by your strength I couldn't even counterattack. My whole arm is still numb."

"Well, I'm sorry about that," Renji said feeling bad about what happened earlier, "I didn't mean anything by it but I kind of messed up at target practice earlier so felt that I needed to make up for that."

Izuru smiled, "Zan… ken… so… ki. Each of these four disciplines must be mastered before we can become Shinigami. We definitely got our work cut out if that's going to happened."

"Well yeah," Renji said, "I guess so."

Izuru suddenly offered for a handshake with a smile.

"Name's Izuru Kira," Izuru said, "Hi, it's certainly a pleasure to meet you fellow freshman."

Renji just looked at Izuru, "Introduction and a handshake, your family must be from the good side of town."

Izuru was confused, "Huh?"

"Manners aren't exactly my style," Renji said with a smile, "but my name is Renji Abarai and nice to meet you too."

"Ah, thank you Renji." Izuru responded happily

Izuru and Renji then noticed that there were students rushing to get somewhere.

"Huh?" Renji spoke.

"Ah… what's going on?" Izuru asked.

Izuru and Renji went to see what the commotion was about. Near the entrance of the Shin'o Academy, students were gathering to see and there were two lines made from the entrance. Momo looked around wondered what was going.

"Huh, I wonder what's going on here," Momo said.

One of the male students turned to the confused Momo.

"What, you mean that haven't heard?" The male student asked.

"Heard what?" Momo asked.

"They say that one of the Captains of the Gotei 13 is coming to inspect the class," The male student informed.

"Really, a full-fledged Captain?" Momo replied as she was pushed further.

Momo was pushed out of the line but quickly got herself back in line and then moments later, two people were by and it was Aizen and Gin. The students were amazed to see the Captain and the Lieutenant of the 5th Division. Momo especially was amazed at the two that were passing by and the Reiatsu that was coming from Aizen and something Momo was impressed.

"A real captain," Momo commented.

Meanwhile in the library, Rukia was reading a book with Homura and Shizuku.

"This is a lot to look over," Homura said, "I don't know if we can do this."

"This is hard," Shizuku said.

"Don't worry you two," Rukia said, "I know we can get through this if we just concentrate on the things we need to know."

The siblings looked at each other and then back to Rukia.

"It'll be fine," Rukia assured, "we can get through this together."

Meanwhile elsewhere in the Seireitei, Maki was leaning by a wall and had his eyes closed and arms folded.

"Maki Ichinose," Hideyasu's voice spoke.

Maki opened his eyes and turned to the side and saw Hideyasu approaching him.

"Hideyasu Tokimura," Maki said.

Hideyasu brought out something and it was a small envelop. Maki took the envelop and nodded.

"Thank you," Maki said with a nod.

"We'll be leaving the other things to you," Hideyasu said, "just remember to be cautious."

"Of course," Maki said and then left.

Hideyasu turned around and went on his way. Later on, Hideyasu was approaching the 8th Division Barracks and there was Akiro who was standing by the entrance.

"Akiro," Hideyasu said.

Akiro looked and saw Hideyasu.

"Oh Hideyasu, you're here," Akiro said.

"You ready?" Hideyasu asked as he stopped.

"I guess," Akiro replied, "but should we really be doing this?"

"To be honest, no we shouldn't," Hideyasu replied, "we need to get it done. We need to know what really happened."

"And do you think that Captain Kenjima and the others were really looking into it?" Akiro asked.

"Pretty sure they were," Hideyasu said, "and we suspect why they were keeping quiet about."

"I see," Akiro said, "if that's the case… then what happened to Lieutenant Yadomaru…"

"Ah there you boys are," A male voice said.

Hideyasu and Akiro looked and saw Kirihara.

"Huh, hang on," Hideyasu said, "aren't you with the Takemitsu Clan?"

"Wait, Takemitsu Clan?" Akiro spoke surprised, "Then Lieutenant Takemitsu's…"

"I'm Taizo Kirihara and I've come to see you two," Kirihara said, "I would like to burrow your time so can you two spare."

"Huh, us?" Hideyasu asked.

 **Reformed Human World**

Lelouch with his three siblings as well as Jeremiah and Sayoko were facing someone and it was someone he expected and it was CC.

"CC," Lelouch said.

"Lelouch," CC said, "you're finally here."

"Yeah…" Lelouch said, "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah likewise," CC said, "I'm glad that you're back," CC then looked at Clovis and glared at him, "Clovis…"

"Uh hello," Clovis said as he felt nervous and looked away.

CC sighed, "I guess it doesn't matter anymore but Lelouch now that you're here."

"CC you don't need to say anything," Lelouch said, "I know what you're going to say."

"Yes obviously," CC said and then she was silent before she spoke again, "you're going to face your parents."

"Yeah I am," Lelouch said.

"Would like me to come with you?" CC asked.

"If you want," Lelouch said.

"Lelouch," A male voice said angrily.

"So here you are Mao," Lelouch said.

Lelouch, Clovis, Euphie, Nunnally, Sayoko, and Jeremiah turned and faced Mao.

"Lelouch, you should have never come back," Mao said upset.

"Yeah I'm back," Lelouch and then he went and in in Mao's face, "and what are you going to do about it?"

Mao clenched his teeth as he was upset.

"Hmph, as I thought," Lelouch said and then he smirked, "not a damn thing."

Mao was shaking as he still clenched his teeth and then he slowly stepped back.

"I hate you," Mao said angrily, "Why did you have to come back? Why couldn't you just stay in the Soul Society?"

Lelouch just looked at Mao and then turned around.

"Let's go," Lelouch said.

"Right behind you," Nunnally said as she went and held on Lelouch's right arm.

"Such a sad fool you are Mao," Clovis said.

Euphie shook her head and she and Clovis went and followed their siblings and Jeremiah and Sayoko did the same.

"CC," Mao said with a pleading expression.

CC didn't say anything to Mao and turned and followed Lelouch and then others. Mao was angry again and clenched his teeth and stomped on the ground. Meanwhile VV was walking and heading to where Charles was. On his way, he met someone and it was Suzaku and Suzaku was shocked to see VV.

"It's you," Suzaku said, "VV."

"Hello Kururugi," VV said, "it's good to see you again."

Suzaku frowned seeing VV, "Is that so? I personally don't feel the same."

"Really and after all I've done for you," VV said, "You know you wouldn't know the truth of Geass if it wasn't for me so you should show some gratitude."

"Gratitude to you?" Suzaku asked upset, "After the things you did…"

"What, is it about me taking Nunnally?" VV asked.

"It's not just that," Suzaku said.

"Whatever, I don't have time to deal with you," VV said, "I have to go see Charles."

VV walked passed Suzaku and Suzaku was upset and turned around.

"Wait, I'm not done talking!" Suzaku said.

"Maybe but I'm done listening," VV said, "You're not going to say anything important or relevant so I don't care."

"VV!" Suzaku called.

Meanwhile Charles and Marianne were standing and they heard footsteps and they turned sure enough it was the people they expected.

"Lelouch," Charles said, "Euphemia and Clovis."

"Father," Euphie said.

"Lady Marianne," Clovis said.

Marianne was just all in smiles.

"My, it so good to see you all again," Marianne said happily, "Lelouch, you've grown so much."

"Mother," Lelouch said, "I would say that I'm happy to see again," Lelouch then frowned, "but I can't because that's not how I feel right now."

"Now Lelouch, there's no need to be so cold," Marianne said, "I know, I know, you're upset about some things that you've no doubt found out but your father and I had our reasons. Everything we've done was for your sake."

"You'll have to excuse us that we find that hard to believe," Clovis said.

"Yes after all," Euphie said, "you two have been lying to us and the world from the start and created this misery of the world now."

"This may be hard for you all," Charles said, "but give it time and you will all understand."

"That is not going to happen and you know that it's not going to happen," Lelouch said, "in fact, now that we're here, we're going to put an end to this."

"Huh, what are you talking about Lelouch?" Marianne asked.

"We're going to restore the world back to what it was before," Lelouch said.

"That is not possible," Charles said immediately, "God is dead and can't be revived and nothing you do can bring God back. Besides, you lost your powers as Shinigami the moment you came back here and not even your Geass can bring God back."

"Hmph, don't be so sure about that Father," Lelouch said.

"Hmm?" Charles responded glaring at Lelouch.

Meanwhile Minami, Sugiyama, and Tamaki were surprised to see Yoshida, Inoue, and Nagata.

"Hey guys," Yoshida said.

"Yoshida, Inoue, and Nagata," Sugiyama said.

"So it really is you guys," Minami said.

"You all came back," Tamaki said.

"Yeah we're back," Nagata said.

"But um…" Minami said as he looked around, "where's Kallen and Naoto?"

"Right… well those two are…" Inoue spoke.

Meanwhile Ohgi was shocked as someone was standing and that someone was Naoto.

"N-Naoto," Ohgi said surprised.

"Hey Kaname," Naoto said.

"Hey," Ohgi said and then he was happy, "it's good to see you again. So you actually made it back here. I heard that you were in the Soul Society," Ohgi noticed Naoto's attire, "those clothes… I take it that those are the clothes you wore in the Soul Society… I heard that you were a Shinigami with the rank of captain which is a big deal over there."

"That's right," Naoto said, "I was leader of the Gotei 13's 3rd Division."

"That's amazing," Ohgi said, "well you were also someone special and I'm great to know my best friend is so talented."

"Hmm, I wonder about that Kaname," Naoto said.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Ohgi replied confused.

"I'm just surprised that you still refer to me as your best friend," Naoto said, "considering the fact that you not broke your promise to me but at one point was willing to kill my little sister," Naoto gave a hateful expression to Ohgi, "real friends don't attempt to actually kill and even sell out their siblings."

Ohgi flinched and was taken aback with what Naoto said.

"So Kaname," Naoto said, "do you want to explain why you attempted to kill my sister? Actually cross that. How could you be so willing to murder and even sell out my sister Kallen? How could you do that so easily?"

"Naoto I…" Ohgi said.

"So I'm wondering what excuse are you going to try to give me or are you actually going to give a decent explanation," Naoto said and then he looked behind Ohgi, "how about you Villetta?"

Ohgi turned and saw Villetta and their son was with her.

"Villetta," Ohgi said.

Meanwhile Diethard sighed as he was facing Todoh and the Four Holy Swords.

"I have to say this is a surprise," Diethard said, "to think you five would come to visit."

"This isn't a social visit Diethard," Todoh said glaring at Diethard.

"Yeah I know that," Diethard said, "but let me make something clear, I don't have to answer to any of you."

"Oh is that so?" Chiba said.

"He tempting us," Asahina said with a shrug.

"I guess he is," Urabe said.

"Sir, what do you want to do?" Senba said.

Meanwhile Xingke was hugging Tianzi and Kaguya was with her as well as Xianglin and Hong Gu while Gino and Anya faced Bismarck much to Bismarck's dismay. Back with Charles and Marianne, Lelouch was stepping forward.

"You can't stop this Lelouch," Marianne said upset, "nothing you do can stop this and I'm disappointed that you would be against this," Marianne then looked at Euphie, "Euphie, I'm disappointed that you of all people would want to stop this."

"If that's your response Lady Marianne," Euphie said, "and that means that you don't really know me at all."

"It doesn't really matter," A male voice said suddenly, "it won't make a difference since you will die."

"Well now," Lelouch said.

Lelouch dodged an incoming attack as the attack crashed down in front of Charles and Marianne. The couple was surprised to see who it was and it was Rolo.

"It's you," Charles said.

Rolo ignored Charles and just glared at Lelouch.

"Lelouch," Rolo said.

"Rolo, figured that you would show up," Lelouch said.

"Rolo?" Nunnally said surprised, "Why is he here? Where was he?"

"How convenient," Rolo said, "that you're here," Rolo released his Reiatsu, "now I can kill both of you siblings and all those that are with him, especially you Sayoko and Jeremiah."

Rolo brandished his twin swords and created twin shockwaves towards Lelouch and the others. Lelouch, Euphie, and Clovis took Nunnally, Jeremiah, and Sayoko and dodged the twin shockwaves. Charles and Marianne were shocked in what they saw.

"Wait a minute," Marianne said, "how is this possible? You shouldn't be able to perform any sort of attack here in this world."

"I have something with me that allows me to do so," Rolo said and showed the back of his hands that had white Geass sigils, "this is how and Mr. Amatsuki is the one who made it possible and that means this world has no sway over me," Rolo looked at Lelouch, "too bad for you Lelouch that you don't have what I have and since you don't have your abilities as a Shinigami, that means that I easily kill you and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Is that so?" Lelouch said with a glare.

"Your luck has run out Lelouch," Rolo said as he charged towards Lelouch, "with this, you now die."

"You've gotten too cocky for your own good Rolo," Lelouch said.

Rolo got close to Lelouch with the intent to fatally strike him down but suddenly Rolo was repelled back. Rolo was surprised as he saw that Lelouch actually had his sheathed Zanpakuto in his left and then Lelouch held up his right hand.

" _ **Hado#63: Raikoho!**_ " Lelouch said.

Rolo was surprised again as the lightning Kido fired toward him and Rolo quickly dodged the Kido attack and landed on his feet. Charles and Marianne were shocked as well to see that Lelouch had performed a Kido.

"How… how are you able to do that?" Rolo asked shocked, "You shouldn't be able to do that!"

Lelouch used Shunpo and then Rolo quickly blocked Lelouch's attack as Lelouch had unsheathed his Zanpakuto and clashed with Rolo's blades.

"I got you Rolo," Lelouch said.

"You didn't expect it did you Rolo," Nunnally said.

Rolo looked at Nunnally and then back to Lelouch.

"Say Clovis, Euphie," Nunnally said, "are you sure you don't need to help Lelouch?"

"It's fine," Euphie said.

"Yes," Clovis said, "Lelouch can handle this on his own."

"How is this possible?" Rolo asked.

Lelouch pushed Rolo back and then Lelouch swung his sword.

"You felt confident thinking that you would be the only one that would be able to bypass this world's atmosphere but you could not be so wrong," Lelouch said, "you ready to go for Round Three?"

"Damn it," Rolo said upset.

Meanwhile VV was continued to make his way to Charles and then he stopped and looked up and was surprised.

"Is this for real?" VV asked surprised and then he clenched his teeth and had a dark expression, "How annoying."

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: As Lelouch takes on Rolo, he also prepares to undo the Reformed World.**


	6. Restoring the March of Time

**Disclaimer:** I have nothing to do with Bleach and Code Geass.

 **Restoring the March of Time**

Lelouch had just dodged an incoming attack as the attack crashed down in front of Charles and Marianne. The couple was surprised to see who it was and it was Rolo.

"It's you," Charles said.

Rolo ignored Charles and just glared at Lelouch.

"Lelouch," Rolo said.

"Rolo, figured that you would show up," Lelouch said.

"Rolo?" Nunnally said surprised, "Why is he here? Where was he?"

"How convenient," Rolo said, "that you're here," Rolo released his Reiatsu, "now I can kill both of you siblings and all those that are with him, especially you Sayoko and Jeremiah."

Rolo brandished his twin swords and created twin shockwaves towards Lelouch and the others. Lelouch, Euphie, and Clovis took Nunnally, Jeremiah, and Sayoko and dodged the twin shockwaves. Charles and Marianne were shocked in what they saw.

"Wait a minute," Marianne said, "how is this possible? You shouldn't be able to perform any sort of attack here in this world."

"I have something with me that allows me to do so," Rolo said and showed the back of his hands that had white Geass sigils, "this is how and Mr. Amatsuki is the one who made it possible and that means this world has no sway over me," Rolo looked at Lelouch, "too bad for you Lelouch that you don't have what I have and since you don't have your abilities as a Shinigami, that means that I easily kill you and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Is that so?" Lelouch said with a glare.

"Your luck has run out Lelouch," Rolo said as he charged towards Lelouch, "with this, you now die."

"You've gotten too cocky for your own good Rolo," Lelouch said.

Rolo got close to Lelouch with the intent to fatally strike him down but suddenly Rolo was repelled back. Rolo was surprised as he saw that Lelouch actually had his sheathed Zanpakuto in his left and then Lelouch held up his right hand.

" _ **Hado#63: Raikoho!**_ " Lelouch said.

Rolo was surprised again as the lightning Kido fired toward him and Rolo quickly dodged the Kido attack and landed on his feet. Charles and Marianne were shocked as well to see that Lelouch had performed a Kido.

"How… how are you able to do that?" Rolo asked shocked, "You shouldn't be able to do that!"

Lelouch used Shunpo and then Rolo quickly blocked Lelouch's attack as Lelouch had unsheathed his Zanpakuto and clashed with Rolo's blades.

"I got you Rolo," Lelouch said.

"You didn't expect it did you Rolo," Nunnally said.

Rolo looked at Nunnally and then back to Lelouch.

"Say Clovis, Euphie," Nunnally said, "are you sure you don't need to help Lelouch?"

"It's fine," Euphie said.

"Yes," Clovis said, "Lelouch can handle this on his own."

"How is this possible?" Rolo asked.

Lelouch pushed Rolo back and then Lelouch swung his sword.

"You felt confident thinking that you would be the only one that would be able to bypass this world's atmosphere but you could not be so wrong," Lelouch said, "you ready to go for Round Three?"

"Damn it," Rolo said upset.

Meanwhile Ohgi along with Villetta and their child were looking up and felt the presence of the people that had arrived in the world.

"They're here," Villetta said, "they are actually here."

"Yeah, although…" Ohgi said.

"Hmm, what's wrong?" Villetta asked.

"I'm disappointed that Yoshida, Inoue, and Nagata are not coming to see me as well," Ohgi said.

"You really shouldn't be disappointed Kaname," A male voice said.

Ohgi was shocked as he as well as Villetta and their son Naoto turned and they saw that it was Naoto, the man Ohgi called his best friend.

"N-Naoto," Ohgi said surprised.

"Hey Kaname," Naoto said.

"Hey," Ohgi said and then he was happy, "it's good to see you again. So you actually made it back here. I heard that you were in the Soul Society," Ohgi noticed Naoto's attire, "those clothes… I take it that those are the clothes you wore in the Soul Society… I heard that you were a Shinigami with the rank of captain which is a big deal over there."

"That's right," Naoto said, "I was leader of the Gotei 13's 3rd Division."

"That's amazing," Ohgi said, "well you were always someone special and it's great to know my best friend is so talented."

"Hmm, I wonder about that Kaname," Naoto said.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Ohgi replied confused.

"I'm just surprised that you still refer to me as your best friend," Naoto said, "considering the fact that you not only broke your promise to me but at one point was willing to kill my little sister," Naoto gave a hateful expression to Ohgi, "real friends don't attempt to actually kill and even sell out their siblings."

Ohgi flinched and was taken aback with what Naoto said.

"So Kaname," Naoto said, "do you want to explain why you attempted to kill my sister? Actually cross that. How could you be so willing to murder and even sell out my sister Kallen? How could you do that so easily?"

"Naoto I…" Ohgi said.

"So I'm wondering what excuse are you going to try to give me or are you actually going to give a decent explanation," Naoto said and then he looked behind Ohgi, "how about you Villetta?"

Ohgi turned to Villetta and their son was with her.

"Villetta," Ohgi said.

"Kaname," Villetta said.

"Well?" Naoto said, "I'm waiting."

"Naoto look," Ohgi said as he turned to Naoto, "I know it's bad but there is a perfectly good explanation for this."

"Oh really?" Naoto replied, "Then let's hear it."

"You see," Ohgi said nervously, "Kallen, she wasn't exactly making it easy."

"So you're blaming my sister for your decisions," Naoto said with a glare.

"I mean… um…" Ohgi replied taken aback.

"We could not be sure if she was under the effect of Geass," Villetta chimed in.

"Really?" Naoto replied, "So let's see if I can understand this. The Black Knights were actually lead by a former Britannian Prince and you Villetta Nu… oh pardon, Villetta Ohgi believed that Lelouch, the former Britannian Prince used his Geass on everyone in the Black Knights to make them loyal to him. So as a result of this Kaname, by letting your significant other as well as Schneizel convince you that was the case which anyone should have really questioned it if it was true or not, you turned on Lelouch and was willing to kill Kallen if she didn't get out of the way and even accused her of being under the effect of Geass," Naoto glared at Ohgi and Villetta, "Do I have that right?"

"Um w-well…" Ohgi replied as he flinched.

"Yes it's true but please look at this from their perspective and look at it by my perspective," Villetta said, "Lelouch used his Geass on me and he blackmailed me. I was only trying to stop him from manipulating and using people."

"That's rich from you," Naoto replied in disgust, "given that you have used others in the past."

"Naoto, you're being unfair," Ohgi said upset, "I would have expected you of all people to understand."

Naoto glared at Ohgi and flinched but stood his ground.

"Okay look I get it," Ohgi said, "I understand that you're very angry with me regarding Kallen and I admit I did break my promise to you. You have every right to be angry for what I did but I did what I believed was the best in that situation and I'm sorry for that myself and the others pointed our weapons at Kallen but I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure that Lelouch had control over her but it's not like Kallen made the situation any better. Kallen knew, she knew about Lelouch's identity as Zero and she knew about his Geass. Did you ask her why she never told anyone else about it? Did you ask her why she was so adamant of wanting to defend him?"

"You're deflecting," Naoto said, "you're deflecting and you know it."

"Naoto," Ohgi said in a sad tone.

"It should have been obvious to you guys that yes, Lelouch has done some questionable things but also he's not 100% vile as you believe him to be and as Schneizel fooled you to believe. Regarding his Geass, if he had really used his Geass on you guys, your mutiny against him should have just proven that his Geass wasn't used on you to stay loyal to him for you would have never even think of turning on him. In addition, that he did _not_ use Kallen as a human shield which have given you guys the idea and should have thought about it and t considered strange, if you guys weren't willing to kill her so they he couldn't."

"I… well…" Ohgi spoke as looked away.

"You know what the worse out of this?" Naoto asked, "Is the fact that you were willing to sell out the UFN and screw them over just for sake of freeing Japan alone and all of this under the table and you would have actually gotten away with it too. Betraying the UFN, that's what you did and don't you even try to deny it…" Naoto caught himself, "It's not like you would be able to anyway… at the moment."

"So in the end," Ohgi said upset, "even you Naoto, even you of all people is ripping on me for this."

"Did you seriously expect me to be lenient on you for what you did?" Naoto replied.

"I just…" Ohgi spoke and then had his head down.

Naoto looked at Ohgi and sighed.

"I've said what I needed to say and there's no need for me to go further because everyone else has done that," Naoto said and then he turned around.

"Naoto," Ohgi said.

"It's a damn shame," Naoto said, "it's a damn shame that you went to the route that you went to. If I had known what you would do along the way, I never would have trusted you to lead. But I did because I had faith in you even when you didn't have faith in your faith in yourself," Naoto chuckled sadly, "I guess I should have listened to you as I was dying when you said that you didn't have what it took to be a leader."

Ohgi clenched his teeth in response and looked down with a sad expression.

"Wait, just wait," Villetta interjected, "you can't be serious. Don't you see what's happening? It's Lelouch, he's poisoning your mind. I bet he's the one who making you say all those things."

"Do you really think my buddy Lelouch would control me to say these things?" Naoto asked as he felt insulted.

"Your buddy?" Villetta replied surprised, "You're saying that you're friends with Lelouch?"

"Yes I am," Naoto replied and then turned around to face Villetta, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"How can you be friends with him?" Villetta asked upset.

"Oh, are you sure you want to go that route?" Naoto replied calmly, "Because I can ask a certain someone about how can they be with a certain someone who shot him and had monitored an individual for a year, contributing the fall of the Black Knights."

Villetta flinched and stepped back and Ohgi was about to defend his wife and Naoto looked at Ohgi and Ohgi stopped in his tracks. Naoto sighed and looked at a direction.

"It seems that Lelouch has run into unexpected trouble," Naoto said, "well it's not as though it will be a problem for him," Naoto then looked at Ohgi and Villetta, "anyway, I need to do my part as well."

"Your part?" Ohgi asked.

"That's right so with that in mind," Naoto drew his Zanpakuto, "it's time."

Ohgi and Villetta were shocked in what they were seeing.

"Wait, what is…?" Ohgi asked and then he shook his head, "No, is that your… what they call it… Zanpakuto?"

"Yeah it is," Naoto said, "my Seiryu although he's in a sealed form."

"But how are you…?" Ohgi asked shocked.

"Questions for later," Naoto said.

Ohgi and Villetta's son looked on and he was awestruck in what he was seeing.

"Hey, can I be a Shinigami as well?" The child named Naoto asked.

Ohgi, Villetta, and even Naoto were surprised as the child's question. Meanwhile Shirley was reunited with her parents and they were hugging each other happy with joy. After they released each other from the heartwarming hug, Susan and Shirley both had tears streaming from their eyes.

"Oh Shirley," Susan said.

"Mom, Dad," Shirley said happily.

"It's so good to see you again," Joseph said happily, "we missed you so much."

"I missed you both as well," Shirley said happily.

"We have a pretty decent idea of what has happened when you ended up in the Soul Society," Susan said, "and from what you… actually stayed with a family and you were a member of that family… the Takemitsu Family."

"Yes I was," Shirley said, "oh but please don't think I'm just…"

"We know Shirley," Joseph assured, "we know and we also know about that boy you're with… Lelouch."

"Shirley, are you sure you want to stay close to him?" Susan asked with concern, "I mean after what happened and what he…"

"I'm sure," Shirley said, "the fact I want to continue to be with him."

"I see," Joseph said.

"Joseph," Susan said looking at her husband.

"There's much that you and your mother have to talk about," Joseph said, "but for now, there's something you're going to do, right?"

"Yes," Shirley said as he drew her Zanpakuto, "it's time to end this frozen time of a world."

Meanwhile Kallen met up her parents and Sena had tears in her eyes and she rushed over and hugged her daughter.

"Kallen," Sena said, "thank goodness."

"Mom," Kallen said happily as she hugged back.

"Kallen," James said.

Kallen looked at her father as she and Sena let each other go.

"Dad," Kallen said.

"I didn't think this would happen," James said.

"Yeah, me too," Kallen said.

"Your brother," Sena said.

"Don't worry," Kallen assured, "we just need to take care of something."

"Yes," Sena said, "and Kallen, I'm sure you learned something about me that must have been a surprise to you and your brother."

"Yeah we did," Kallen said and then looked at her mother with a smile, "but we won't push it. When you're ready and feel comfortable to tell us, we'll listen so until we'll wait."

Sena was surprised and felt happy.

"Thank you Kallen," Sena said happily.

James smiled as well and had thoughts that he had wished that he had been in the Soul Society as well as Kallen drew her Zanpakuto. Meanwhile Xingke drew his Zanpakuto as well and Tianzi as well as Hong Gu and Xianglin were with him and were impressed.

"Are you really going to do it Xingke?" Tianzi asked.

"Yes Your Majesty," Xingke assured, "we're going to end this."

Meanwhile Yoshida, Inoue, and Nagata drew their Zanpakuto and Minami, Sugiyama, and Tamaki were standing by watching.

"So this is a group effort by you guys," Minami said.

"Yeah and we're about to get started," Yoshida said.

"We're just waiting on Lelouch," Inoue said.

"He's our starting guy," Nagata said.

"I see," Sugiyama said.

"So what's the deal?" Tamaki said, "Is he like the leader of this group?"

Yoshida, Inoue, and Nagata actually pondered to Tamaki's question.

Meanwhile Todoh, Chiba, Senba, Asahina, and Urabe were a place and were with Diethard.

"Leader?" Todoh asked.

"Yes tell me," Diethard said, "Is Zero the leader of this outfit? Oh pardon me, I mean Lelouch."

Todoh and the Four Holy Swords actually pondered and thought of Diethard's question.

"Well I doubt Lelouch himself would consider himself the leader," Senba said.

"If anything Diethard," Todoh said, "he's the center of it all."

"The center you say," Diethard said.

Meanwhile at the Kururugi Shrine, Suzaku was surprised that two people showed up and it was Gino and Anya.

"Gino," Suzaku said, "Anya."

"Hey Suzaku," Gino said, "how are you? How's the betrayal and backstabbing working out for you?"

Suzaku flinched and looked away with a sad expression.

"Okay fine I deserve that," Suzaku said, "but maybe you guys can tell me about Princess Euphemia."

"Euphie is with Lelouch and Clovis right," Anya said.

"Yep and it seems that Rolo has decided to try to make things difficult for Lelouch," Gino said, "Not that he's going to succeed anyway."

"The same with VV," Anya said.

"You two seem very confident," Suzaku said.

"Of course," Gino said.

"I'm curious Suzaku," Anya said, "I wonder how you'll respond when Lelouch and Euphie question you and you know it's going to happen."

Suzaku had a sad expression and clenched his fists. Meanwhile Lelouch faced Rolo and Rolo clenched his teeth in frustration.

"Okay I admit," Rolo said as he regained his composure, "I was caught off guard. Fine, that happened but it won't change the result of what's going to happen and that you being dead and this world won't prevent that to happen and even as a spirit, a soul or whatever, I will erase you from existence," Rolo frowned, "and I'll end you as well VV."

VV walked with a smile and then he stopped.

"You're just a failure," VV said.

"Big Brother," Charles said with a frown.

"Charles," VV said with a smile, "I'm so happy to see you again."

"Why are you here?" Charles asked.

"Now that's being cold," VV said as he felt hurt, "although I am happy that the way the world is right now."

"VV, so you're here as well," Marianne said with a smile.

"Marianne," VV said with a frown not happy to see his brother's fifth consort, "well I'm not concern with you right now."

"I bet you're not," Marianne said in a mocking tone.

VV was getting a bit heated but then he calmed himself down and then turned his attention to Lelouch, Euphie, and Clovis.

"I know what you're trying to do," VV said, "but I'm not going to allow that to happen. The world is as it should be and you're not going to destroy what we worked hard to build for all this years. You will stand down now and if you refuse, then I'll have to end you."

"Hmph," Clovis responded as he flicked his hair, "you'll have to excuse us… Uncle," Clovis then glared at VV, "but we don't take orders from you."

"Besides, you won't be able to stop us," Euphie said as she and Clovis drew their Zanpakuto.

VV frowned, "You shouldn't be able to utilize your Shinigami powers, much less draw your Zanpakutos."

"How are you three going to do this?" CC asked.

"Lelouch," Nunnally said.

"Don't worry," Lelouch said smiling at Nunnally and CC, "we're going to end this just like we promised."

"You're bluffing," Charles said strongly, "you don't have the means to change this world back. No matter what you do, you can't revive God."

"It's time," Lelouch said ignoring his father and he held his Zanpakuto upside down and planted it on the ground.

There was sudden burst of Reiatsu that were emerging from Lelouch, Clovis, and Euphie and Clovis and Euphie had already planted their Zanpakuto on the ground as well and in which surprised Rolo, VV, Charles and Marianne. Even CC was surprised to see what was happening. Meanwhile Naoto nodded as he felt what was going on and released his Reiatsu with his Zanpakuto planted on the ground and Ohgi, Villetta, and their son named Naoto were surprised. Meanwhile Yoshida, Inoue, and Nagata were doing the same thing as was Todoh, Chiba, Asahina, Urabe, and Senba were doing the same thing while Xingke did the same thing and Kaguya, Tianzi, Hong Gu, and Xianglin were in awe in what they were seeing. Meanwhile Gino and Anya looked up and they looked at each other and nodded.

"It's time," Anya said as she drew Zanpakuto.

"Let's do this," Gino said as he drew his Zanpakuto.

Gino and Anya planted their Zanpakutos on the ground and released their Reiatsu and Suzaku looked on and was surprised.

"What's happening?" Suzaku asked.

"We're going to free the world," Anya said.

"Wait, you mean you're really going to do this?" Suzaku asked.

"Yep, we have someone to thank for this," Gino said.

"I'm assuming Lelouch," Suzaku said.

Gini chuckled a bit, "Actually, it's not Lelouch. This is not his plan."

"Huh, it's not?" Suzaku replied and then he realized something looking in the minds, "Wait, is it…?"

Meanwhile members of the Imperial Family looked on and they saw pillars of the Reiatsu that was being released in the world.

"What's going on?" Carine asked.

"These pillars," Guinevere said, "is it more people that are coming and entering our world."

"No, these seems different," Odysseus said and then looked at three particular pillars, "there those three pillars, I'm sure that—"

"Our dear siblings," Schneizel said suddenly.

The other members of the Imperial Family looked at Schneizel as he and Kanon walked by.

"So it's really them," Marrybell said.

"Yes there's no doubt," Schneizel said.

"What are they doing?" Carine asked.

"They must be…" Odysseus said and then he nodded as he was pleased, "yes, they're starting to free this world from what Father and Lady Marianne have done."

The Imperial Family spoke to each other of what was going on and then Schneizel just looked on and smiled.

"Once this world is undone of what Father and Lady Marianne made," Schneizel said, "the Damocles will rise again."

Marrybell looked at Schneizel and then she frowned. Meanwhile Lloyd, Cecile, and Rakshata looked on with the pillars that were happening.

"My, my," Lloyd said as he was impressed, "this is quite the show."

"Is it really them?" Cecile asked, "How are they able to do this? Why do we not know about it?"

"That's a good question," Rakshata said.

Meanwhile Mao was looking on and he was just bitter and he clenched his teeth and fists.

"Why did you have to come back?" Mao asked angrily, "You should have just stayed locked up. But fine, go ahead and undo this reformed world but afterwards Lelouch, I will end you. You're going regret undoing this world because that will mean that I'll be able to use my abilities as a Shinigami which means using my Oborome," Mao then grinned, "there will be nothing stopping me from ending you and anyone who stands with you."

The pillars of Reiatsu continued and all the Shinigami just stood with their planted Zanpakuto. Rolo shook his head and charged towards Lelouch. Lelouch again countered and pushed Rolo back and the pillar that Lelouch had made disappeared as a result.

"Did you think that I was just going to stand by and let you do whatever it is that you're doing?" Rolo asked.

"Well you did just stand there a bit," Lelouch said and then he smiled, "that's weird on your part."

"Well I just came in and stopped you and the pillar from you just stopped," Rolo pointed out.

"That is true," Lelouch said, "but it doesn't matter," Lelouch smiled, "All conditions have already been cleared."

Rolo was surprised as was VV, Marianne, and Charles. Rolo shook his head and glared at Lelouch.

"You're lying Lelouch," Rolo said, "you're lying just like always. Do you ever stop lying? I mean it's like you can't stop lying. You gotten so used to lying to everyone around you and the world, it's pathetic."

"Like you're one to talk," Lelouch said and he pointed his Zanpakuto at Rolo, "besides I'm telling the truth when I say that the conditions have been cleared and you're about to find out right now."

"It's done," Euphie said.

"It's shackles on this world shall be removed," Clovis said as he was pleased.

"What are you talking?" Charles asked.

The pillars of the Reiatsu from the Shinigami group disappeared one by one and on Kamine Island, Kajiro was standing in front of the marking that he and the others had arrived from and had his released form Zanpakuto, Tsukigami planted on the marking on the wall and his blue Geass sigil on his right hand glowed bright blue.

"It's done," Kajiro said, "and now it time to for the march to resume again," Kajiro chuckled a bit, "if anything, I have at least get to fulfil what I had intended to do here," Kajiro placed both of his hands on the hilt of his Tsukigami and it powered up even more from the power received by the others, " _ **Jikangetsu!**_ "

A bright blue and white light flashed from his sword and the marking on the wall glowed in resonance and the technique and then more pillars of the bright blue and white light started shooting up from the ground all over the world and everyone living and dead were seeing and they started to feel the effects. Meanwhile Charles, Marianne, and VV were shocked in what was going on and they looked at the sky and saw something familiar that was starting to revive.

"No this can't be!" Marianne said shocked.

"This is not possible," Charles said, "this is shouldn't be possible!"

"But it is," Nunnally said.

"Wait, what's going on?" Rolo asked as he looked around.

Elsewhere the others in the group were pleased with what was going on and the others that they were with were surprised and most were feeling something and were hopeful in what they believe was happening. Meanwhile Cornelia and Guilford were surprised and they were feeling the effect of what was happening.

"Could this be?" Cornelia asked, "Please tell me this is happening."

"Your Highness," Guilford said, "didn't you want to see Princess Euphemia and Prince Clovis?"

"Yes," Cornelia said and then she smiled, "but let's wait a bit for this to be complete."

Meanwhile Charles, Marianne, and VV were shocked and were not happy with what was going.

"No this isn't how it should be," Marianne said.

"Everything is being undone," Charles said.

"No, no," VV said, "I just came back to bask in this world and this is being undone."

"Lelouch!" Rolo yelled.

Lelouch and Rolo clashed their blades and started their fights again as the world was being freed and the Sword of Akash was no more and the time of the world started to move again.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The aftermath of the march of time resumed as more familiar people return.**


	7. World Restored

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and Code Geass.

 **World Restored**

On Kamine Island, Kajiro was standing in front of the marking that he and the others had arrived from and had his released form Zanpakuto, Tsukigami planted on the marking on the wall and his blue Geass sigil on his right hand glowed bright blue.

"It's done," Kajiro said, "and now it time to for the march to resume again," Kajiro chuckled a bit, "if anything, I have at least get to fulfil what I had intended to do here," Kajiro placed both of his hands on the hilt of his Tsukigami and it powered up even more from the power received by the others, " _ **Jikangetsu!**_ "

A bright blue and white light flashed from his sword and the marking on the wall glowed in resonance and the technique and then more pillars of the bright blue and white light started shooting up from the ground all over the world and everyone living and dead were seeing and they started to feel the effects. Up in the sky, there was a huge white moon that appeared that and a large blue Geass sigil that appeared on the moon. Flashes of blue lights were released from the Geass sigil moon as it resonated from with Kajiro's Geass sigil on his right hand. Meanwhile Charles, Marianne, and VV were shocked in what was going on and they looked at the sky and saw something familiar that was starting to revive and it was it was considered God as it was forming and healing and the Sword of Akasha was actually starting to weakening and bits of it was crumbling.

"No this can't be!" Marianne said shocked.

"This is not possible," Charles said, "this is shouldn't be possible!"

"But it is," Nunnally said.

"Wait, what's going on?" Rolo asked as he looked around.

Elsewhere the others in the group were pleased with what was going on and the others that they were with were surprised and most were feeling something and were hopeful in what they believe was happening. Meanwhile Cornelia and Guilford were surprised and they were feeling the effect of what was happening.

"Could this be?" Cornelia asked, "Please tell me this is happening."

"Your Highness," Guilford said, "didn't you want to see Princess Euphemia and Prince Clovis?"

"Yes," Cornelia said and then she smiled, "but let's wait a bit for this to be complete."

Meanwhile Charles, Marianne, and VV were shocked and were not happy with what was going.

"No this isn't how it should be," Marianne said.

"Everything is being undone," Charles said.

"No, no," VV said, "I just came back to bask in this world and this is being undone."

"Lelouch!" Rolo yelled.

Lelouch and Rolo clashed their blades and started their fights again as the world was being freed and the Sword of Akash was no more and the time of the world started to move again. Lelouch pushed Rolo back and slashed his sword downward and created a sort of a shockwave and it sent Rolo flying. Everything in the world flashed white and the souls of the dead were feeling relieved as they felt freed and the souls of the dead would be able to move on. Some did feel sad that they were going to be separated from their loved ones who were among the living but did feel that it was for the best and they were thankful for the people that did what they did. Joseph of course was among the dead and then he spoke to Shirley and Susan and Joseph said something to Shirley and Shirley was a bit surprised and then she smiled and thanked her father. Joseph smiled and nodded as he disappeared. The souls of the dead that were leaving the world of the living thanked those that participated and even a number of them thanked Lelouch much to Lelouch's surprise as they knew thanks to the reformed world knew who he was and the things he did. Lelouch didn't know how to react and he was wondering he should be really be thanked as another number of souls thanked Lelouch as they were thanking him as Zero and it again threw Lelouch off a loop. Some did resent Lelouch for what had happened and let him know they would never forgive him for what he did but also were not going to forget that he helped in freeing the world. The Jikangetsu ended and the world was back as it was and as that happened two groups of people had just entered in the world from the Geass marking, one from somewhere in the Chinese Federation and one from one of the countries in the EU. The ones from the Chinese Federation were Kewell, Marika, Lilianna, Dalque, Lucretia, and Sancia while the ones from the one of the countries of the EU were Rai, Alice, Akito, Leilia, Ryo, Ayano, Yukiya, Darlton, his sons, and Bartley. Rai and Akito were carrying some sort of cases. Both groups were surprised in what had happened and didn't know what to make of it but both groups had ways to find who they were looking for.

 **Second District of South Rukongai**

Kirihara and Maki had just arrived at what seemed to be a residence.

"Is this the place?" Maki asked.

"Yes, it is," Kirihara said.

Kirihara and Maki entered the place and there were people who waited for them and it was the men who were part of the group with Kirihara was the leader of and it was Clan Leaders of Kyoto who had supported resistance cells throughout Japan when Britannia occupied Japan.

"So you've arrived Kirihara," Tousai Munakata said.

"Yes," Kirihara said.

"Oh a Shinigami," Hidenobu Kubouin said, "is he one of them?"

"Yes he is," Kirihara said.

Kirihara turned to Maki and Maki nodded and then faced the men.

"Greetings," Maki said, "I am Maki Ichinose, 3rd Seat of the Gotei 13's 3rd Division."

"It's nice to meet you," Tatsunori Osakabe said.

"Greeting Ichinose," Hiroyoshi Yoshino said.

"So let us begin," Kirihara said.

Maki and the other men nodded in agreement.

 **Seireitei**

Kusakabe was walking and then he saw someone and smiled.

"Akiro Nakamura," Kusakabe called out.

Akiro was walking and then he stopped and turned to see Kusakabe.

"Josui Kusakabe," Akiro said.

"Greetings 4th Seat Nakamura," Kusakabe said with a grin.

"Uh hi," Akiro responded, "um can I help you?"

"I just want to talk to you," Kusakabe said.

"Talk to me?" Akiro replied and then he shrugged, "Um okay. So what is it?"

"Nakamura, you were part of the 10th Division years ago, right?" Kusakabe spoke.

"Yeah but that was a long time ago," Akiro said.

"It's my understanding that you were kicked out of the 10th Division by the previous captain, right?" Kusakabe asked.

"Well I wouldn't say that I was kicked out," Akiro said.

"Come now," Kusakabe said, "you don't need to pretend. Lelouch Kenjima is no longer around. You can be honest," Kusakabe smiled, "I'm sure you resent him for what he did to you and all because you stood up for yourself and spoke of the unfairness of that he was doing. I'm sure you were quite happy that he was sucked up in that anomaly a year ago."

Akiro frowned and glared at Kusakabe which caused the First Division's 4th Seat to be surprised.

"Why are you glaring at me like that?" Kusakabe asked.

"I find the things you just said to be very insulting and I don't like what you're trying to imply," Akiro answered, "First off you don't know a damn thing about Captain Kenjima nor do you know the circumstances that led me to be moved from 10th Division to my current place in the 8th Division."

Kusakabe was taken aback by the things that Akiro had said.

"I don't know what you're trying to do," Akiro continued, "but whatever it is, you leave me out of it. Besides," Akiro smiled, "I can't take someone who got himself handed to by Lieutenant Euphie Kenjima so seriously."

"What?" Kusakabe said shocked.

"Good day," Akiro said.

Kusakabe was feeling red and was livid as Akiro left.

"Ignorant fool," Kusakabe said as he watched Akiro leave, "you just made the list."

Kusakabe huffed as he turned and walked to the other direction.

"And what list would that be?" A male voice said suddenly.

Kusakabe was surprised as he stopped and he looked to see that it was Shin who crossed his arms.

"Oh it's you Shin," Kusakabe said.

"Josui, were you trying to recruit Akiro Nakamura?" Shin asked.

"…Yes I was," Kusakabe admitted, "What, is that problem?"

"It is actually," Shin said, "especially since Captain Aizen made it clear to not do things like that without his expressed permission and here you are doing that without even consulting with him first."

"Look, I'm just trying to grow our numbers," Kusakabe said, "for the sake in helping Captain Aizen with his goals and ours as well."

"You need to stop Kusakabe," Shin said, "this isn't like your time in the Japanese Army and even in the Japan Liberation Front and besides we're all he needs right now he'll be getting a bigger army but it won't be here in the Soul Society."

"Are you seriously trying to order me around?" Kusakabe asked annoyed.

"This is something directly said by Captain Aizen himself," Shin said, "and if you continue to do things so unnecessary, Captain Aizen is not going to be happy with you and you know what happens if he decides that you're a liability."

"I won't be a liability," Kusakabe replied strongly, "I intend to help him achieve his goals so that in return I'll also get what I want."

"Then don't do things unnecessary," Shin said, "and without his permission."

"Hmph, fine," Kusakabe said.

Kusakabe left and went on his way and then Shin looked on and then went on his way as well. What they didn't know that someone had watched and had listened in their conversation and it was Akiro.

" _You would think that they would have gone to a secluded place to talk of their nefarious plan_ ," Akiro said in his head, " _but instead, they spoke out in the open and they didn't bother to check to see if anyone would be around. Although this does confirms what has been going on_ ," Akiro clenched his fists and his teeth in anger, " _and it's more and more likely that they have been the ones responsible for that incident over fifty years ago._ "

Akiro then went on his way.

 **Kamine Island, Restored Human World**

Charles and Marianne were surprised as they found themselves to be on Kamine Island and they were also shocked to see how the world was and it was longer the world that had been reformed through the power of the Sword of Akasha and VV was shocked as well.

 **Shikine Island**

Rolo was on the ground and he looked up in the sky and he realized his position. He quickly got up and he looked around and he was confused.

"Where am I?" Rolo asked.

Rolo then looked up in the sky and realized that the world was back to the way it was before it had been changed by the Ragnarok Connection.

"Well it doesn't matter to me," Rolo said, "I'll kill them."

 **Kamine Island**

Charles, Marianne, and VV were upset with had just occurred and then individuals were suddenly appearing one by one and it was the Shinigami group who all participated in restoring the world.

"Great, you're all here," Lelouch said.

"Yes, excellent timing," Clovis said.

"Glad you're all can come," Euphie said.

"Glad we made it," Kallen said and she looked at Charles and Marianne, "it's been a long time."

"You again," Marianne said glaring at Kallen.

"Are you happy with yourselves?" Charles asked in a cold tone, "Are you all pleased with what've done?"

"Hmph so here you are," Todoh said, "the Emperor of Britannia… or I should say previous Emperor since from our understanding that Schneizel is currently the Emperor of Britannia."

"To think that we would be facing this man," Xingke said, "such a way that fate can be sometimes."

"How dare you," Marianne said suddenly.

The others looked at Marianne who was shaking in anger.

"How dare you all do this," Marianne said, "how could you be so cruel to do this?"

"Cruel?" Naoto replied, "That's rich coming from you, especially since you and your husband were cruel to Lelouch and Nunnally."

"Yeah you really have no business telling anyone about being cruel when you two were willing to let your two children die," Asahina said.

"You understand nothing," Charles replied back strongly, "you are all too ignorant to understand anything."

"Oh they understand plenty," Kajiro said suddenly and appeared and walked over to them, "and anything you say would be nothing more than self-serving excuses."

Marianne and Charles looked and were surprised to see who it was.

"You," Charles said.

"In case you only know me as CC's former accomplice, I am Kajiro Sumeragi, former major of the Japanese Army, former member of the Japan Liberation," Kajiro then frowned, "uncle to both Kaguya Sumeragi and Suzaku Kururugi, brother-in-law to Genbu Kururugi, husband of a dead wife, and father to a dead daughter who were both murdered by Britannian soldiers who were sent by either you Charles," Kajiro then looked over to VV, "or maybe it was actually you VV."

VV scoffed, "And what if it was me? So what? What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll kill you," Kajiro said, "simple as that."

"Charles," VV said.

"What is it?" Charles replied.

"I now understand," VV said, "both you and Marianne…"

 **Pendragon Imperial Palace, Pendragon, Holy Britannian Empire**

Schneizel was sitting on the throne and in front of him was Kanon.

"So our military branches were affected more badly than we expected," Schneizel said.

"Unfortunately that is the case," Kanon said, "it'll take a lot of time for all of them to be back to their usual selves."

"If it's affected our military branches than I assume it's the same with every fighting force in the world," Schneizel said.

"It most likely the case," Kanon said.

"I see," Schneizel said, "in case, then it's fine. We'll restore the Damocles and have it operational again equipping them with of course with FLEIA warheads."

"Understand," Kanon said, "the work on them is already underway."

"Excellent," Schneizel said with a smile as he stood up from the throne, "Damocles shall rise again. Oh by the way, where is Diethard?"

"Oh right," Kanon said, "I think with where he was before the world reformed again, I think that right now he is in…"

 **Tokyo, Japan**

Diethard was on top of one of the large buildings.

"So I ended up here," Diethard said, "so the world is back as it was and time is moving again."

 **Flashback**

"Leader?" Todoh asked.

"Yes tell me," Diethard said, "Is Zero the leader of this outfit? Oh pardon me, I mean Lelouch."

Todoh and the Four Holy Swords actually pondered and thought of Diethard's question.

"Well I doubt Lelouch himself would consider himself the leader," Senba said.

"If anything Diethard," Todoh said, "he's the center of it all."

"The center you say," Diethard said.

 **Flashback End**

"Hmm, the center," Diethard said as he pondered what Todoh had meant, "it seems that Zero has brought them together as Shinigami and yet…"

Diethard thought about the day when he and the other Black Knights turned on Lelouch and was ready to kill him and cooperated with Schneizel and then the time Diethard decided to go with Schneizel and support him of his plans to rule the world with fear using the Damocles and then recalled it all fell apart when Charles and Marianne made their move and initiated the Ragnarok Connection and changed the world and how it went downhill for Schneizel and his goals.

"Perhaps I was too rash to actually going along and turning on Zero," Diethard said, "hmm, I wonder if he'll let me in if I make my case because I have a feeling with the way things are, it'll be Lelouch who will changes things here and with those powers that he has. Although I can't see him being willing to just trust me… especially with Kallen, Todoh, and the others," Diethard sighed, "this will be hard for sure."

Meanwhile at the run down Kururugi Family Shrine, Suzaku was looking up at the sky and was amazed.

"So now the world is free," Suzaku said and then had a sad expression, "they were able to do what I couldn't do. No, it's because they had the ability to do what they did," Suzaku then thought about Euphie and then Lelouch, "I wonder what they are going say to me? Would they even let me explain?"

Meanwhile Ohgi in his residence with his wife and son and they were relieved that was back to the way it was.

"They actually did it," Villetta said.

"Yeah, they did," Ohgi said and then he had a sad expression.

 **Flashback**

"It should have been obvious to you guys that yes, Lelouch has done some questionable things but also he's not 100% vile as you believe him to be and as Schneizel fooled you to believe," Naoto said, "Regarding his Geass, if he had really used his Geass on you guys, your mutiny against him should have just proven that his Geass wasn't used on you to stay loyal to him for you would have never even think of turning on him. In addition, that he did notuse Kallen as a human shield which should have given you guys the idea and should have thought about it and t considered strange, if you guys weren't willing to kill her so that he couldn't."

"I… well…" Ohgi spoke as looked away.

"You know what the worse out of this?" Naoto asked, "Is the fact that you were willing to sell out the UFN and screw them over just for sake of freeing Japan alone and all of this under the table and you would have actually gotten away with it too. Betraying the UFN, that's what you did and don't you even try to deny it…" Naoto caught himself, "It's not like you would be able to anyway… at the moment."

"So in the end," Ohgi said upset, "even you Naoto, even you of all people is ripping on me for this."

"Did you seriously expect me to be lenient on you for what you did?" Naoto replied.

 **Flashback End**

Ohgi had a sad expression and he wondered what he was going to do from here on out. Ohgi clenched his teeth and was upset and Villetta looked at her husband with concern and wondered what she could do for him and she wondered what she was going to do for herself as well since Lelouch had come back and not only Lelouch, Shirley as well as Rolo as well. Villetta was not sure how things were going to play out and she was worried that they might each try to get revenge on her. Meanwhile Tamaki, Sugiyama, and Minami were in a park in Shinjuku and they were seeing people were feeling that the world was back to the way it was.

"They really did it," Minami said.

"Yeah, they really did," Sugiyama said

"Say I want to do something for them," Tamaki said, "as a way to thank them for what they did."

"Really and what did you have in mind?" Minami asked.

"I really don't know," Tamaki said, "but I want to do something and maybe even talk to Zero, no… talk to Lelouch… and Kallen… and even Naoto."

"Hmm, well I guess that would be fine," Sugiyama said.

"Well now, it seems that we are in the same mind in that regard," A female voice said suddenly.

Tamaki, Minami, and Sugiyama looked and were surprised to see Kaguya, Tianzi, Hong Gu, Xianglin, Rakshata, Lloyd, and Cecile. Lloyd waved with a grin and Cecile chuckled nervously while Rakshata just smoked her pipe.

"Well this is a surprise," Minami said.

"Oh I'm sure it is," Lloyd said, "but what's more surprising is how they did," Lloyd was in glee, "in truth I'm very interested in studying the powers they have and I'm also interesting in studying this Geass power that our former 11th Prince possess."

"You're pushing it Earl of Pudding," Rakshata said.

Lloyd flinched as he was annoyed and looked at Rakshata with a glare.

"I wish you would stop calling me that," Lloyd said.

Meanwhile in the Stadtfeld Manor, Sena was in the living room and she had her eyes closed and she was concentrating. A flow of power was flowing within her and then there was flash of light. James rushed in the living calling for Sena asking she was all right. What James saw was a surprise to him and it was Sena was in her own Shihakusho with her own sheathed Zanpakuto.

"Sena… you…" James spoke.

Sena looked over to James, "James, can you still see me?"

"Huh?" James replied a bit confused, "Of course I can. I'm seeing you right in front of me. Wait a minute…"

"I see," Sena said and then she looked over to herself as she was a Shinigami, "so it not only restored the world back to the way it was but it also restored my abilities as a Shinigami and the fact you can see me…."

"I remember you saying that you lost your powers at some point," James said.

"Yes and it was after the incident that involved a Shinigami that sought revenge against everyone he felt that looking down on him," Sena said with a sad tone.

"He was a friend of yours, right?" James replied, "Koga Kuchiki was it?"

"Yes that was him," Sena said.

"Why hide it?" James asked.

"Huh?" Sena asked.

"Why hide this?" James asked, "Why hide what you are? Why hide of what you possessed?"

"There's no way you or anyone would believe me," Sena said and then smiled, "besides, it's really hard to believe and especially since there's no way to know and since it's not known here and it out of this world."

Meanwhile somewhere in Yokosuka, Mao was standing and was in his Shihakusho and he was smiling as he figured something that was going to work for him.

"It all makes sense to me now," Mao said with a grin, "this has to be the only reason. CC just doesn't understand because she doesn't know and had no way of knowing. The course of action is obvious. All I have to do is defeat Lelouch and do it right in front of CC. When I do that, CC will finally see that Lelouch doesn't matter and that I'm the only one she really needs. She's see how strong I am," Mao started to act giddy with excitement, "afterwards Lelouch will suffer the worse humiliating defeat and CC would not want to be anywhere near him and," Mao drew his Zanpakuto, "with my Oborome, nothing Lelouch or his gang will be able to do to overcome my great technique… I don't even need to add my Geass in the mix."

Mao laughed and then he prepared himself and then used Shunpo to go where he desired to go to. Meanwhile on the ocean there was a vessel that was heading to Kamine Island and it was in the vessel was Monica, Nonette, and Dorothea who was piloting the vessel and with them was Cornelia and Guilford. Not far behind them was another vessel that was piloted by a Britannian soldier and Bismarck was on the vessel looking on.

 **Kamine Island**

"You deceived me Charles," VV said with a frown, "you've been talking to Marianne all this time and you didn't let me know about this?"

"You have some nerve to talk to me about being deceptive," Charles responded, "especially since you lied to me not once but twice."

"Okay look, I get that I lied to you," VV said with a sighed, "but I did it for us, for the two of us," VV pointed at Marianne, "Marianne was getting too cocky for her own good and if it kept going, who was to say that the contract between us would have never been fulfilled. I couldn't take that chance."

"Is that you were also willing to kill Lelouch and Nunnally as well?" Charles asked.

"I…" VV spoke.

"Don't even dare try to lie to me on the third time," Charles interjected strongly.

"You really are a naïve child Charles," VV said.

"What was that?" Charles responded.

"After all these years, you've shown to be such a child," VV said.

"Vincent," Charles said glaring at his older twin brother.

"You're not the only person being terrible VV," Marianne said as she walked and stood next to Charles and then glared at Lelouch, "Lelouch, you and your sisters and friends have done a terrible thing. You don't seem to realize that what you've done is actually brought suffering and violence back into the world. Death and despair will be back and people will fight each other again and for nothing more but pointless things. Lies will infest again and people will wear masks to deceive and hurt others again. How can any of you not see that you have just brought suffering to others?"

"Even so," Lelouch said, "all of us here and everyone who thanked us reject the world that you and Father made."

"Lelouch," Marianne said upset.

Marianne was so upset with how things were and she decided that her son as well as her daughter and the others with them had to be taught a lesson and decided to do with the power that made her well known in the past from the same place that Lelouch and his group had just came back from.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Lelouch and the others meet up with Rai and Akito's group and then Lelouch faces Suzaku while Schneizel prepares for the Second Rise of the Damocles.**


	8. Heart to Heart

**Disclaimer:** I have nothing to do with Bleach and Code Geass.

 **Heart to Heart**

The world had just been restored back to its original self and time had moved forward again. C's World has been restored and the souls of those who had died had returned to C's World. The Sword of Akasha was no more and with that, the Ragnarok Connection had diminished and God had been revived with the power of Kajiro Sumeragi's Jikangetsu with the help of the group of Shinigami with as the others felt that Lelouch was the center. The dream that Charles, Marianne, and even VV had was destroyed and they had witness the ones who they felt vindictively destroyed the peace that the world had and now they were sure that despair and conflict would returned and the world that Schneizel had envisioned would be realized again. For now though, they were concentrating on each other on Kamine Island.

"You deceived me Charles," VV said with a frown, "you've been talking to Marianne all this time and you didn't let me know about this?"

"You have some nerve to talk to me about being deceptive," Charles responded, "especially since you lied to me not once but twice."

"Okay look, I get that I lied to you," VV said with a sigh, "but I did it for us, for the two of us," VV pointed at Marianne, "Marianne was getting too cocky for her own good and if it kept going, who was to say that the contract between us would have never been fulfilled. I couldn't take that chance."

"Is that why you were also willing to kill Lelouch and Nunnally as well?" Charles asked.

"I…" VV spoke.

"Don't even dare try to lie to me on the third time," Charles interjected strongly.

"You really are a naïve child Charles," VV said.

"What was that?" Charles responded.

"After all these years, you've shown to be such a child," VV said.

"Vincent," Charles said glaring at his older twin brother.

"You're not the only person being terrible VV," Marianne said as she walked and stood next to Charles and then glared at Lelouch, "Lelouch, you and your brother and sisters and your friends have done a terrible thing. You don't seem to realize that what you've done is actually brought suffering and violence back into the world. Death and despair will be back and people will fight each other again and for nothing more but pointless things. Lies will infest again and people will wear masks to deceive and hurt others again. How can any of you not see that you have just brought suffering to others?"

"Even so," Lelouch said, "all of us here and everyone who thanked us reject the world that you and Father made."

"Lelouch," Marianne said upset.

Marianne was so upset with how things were and she decided that her son as well as her daughter and the others with them had to be taught a lesson and decided to do with the power that made her well known in the past from the same place that Lelouch and his group had just came back from.

"Even with all the problems," Lelouch said, "it is part of human nature but that doesn't mean that people can't better themselves and it doesn't mean that there are people who wouldn't be willing understand and learn from each other. All of us here can vouch for that since our time in the Soul Society."

"Yes people will lie and people have lied in the past," Euphie said, "but why do they do it? It is not only because they struggle, it's because they have something to seek. But you two, you made a world without change, it wasn't life and it wasn't truly living. The same as a world of memories, just a world that's closed and completed with no growth and not getting to learn and understand new things and nobody was happy living the world that you two made."

"But wait Euphie," Marianne spoke, "are you saying that you would not have like for the world that we just had. You didn't even give it a chance."

"I'm certain that I would never like it," Euphie replied, "no matter what, I know that my feeling on it would not have change."

"That's really ashamed that you say that," Marianne said, "Nunnally has been disappointing by rejecting what was accomplished but I didn't think that you would be the same way. Maybe your time in the Soul Society and being a Shinigami has actually distorted your very nature, your core."

"You know nothing in truth about me," Euphie said, "and that's what really is disappointing. I thought I knew you Lady Marianne but it seems that the Lady Marianne that I knew, the Lady Marianne that Clovis knew and the mother that Lelouch and Nunnally knew was not real, perhaps you never were."

"Hmph it seems that's how it is," Clovis said, "You two truly believe that what you did had benefited the world and the people, however in what you have been doing is that you forced your good intentions on others and that is the same as performing an evil act."

"Clovis, you are in no position to be lecturing us about committing evil acts," Charles countered.

"Hmm, no sadly you're right," Clovis said, "I'm in no position to lecture you two about committing evil acts considering of my own sins but at the very least, I know that this is not something that would benefit the world and it was proven that when we arrived. No one besides you three like the world that you desired and I'm sure you knew that but you had been blatantly ignoring the obvious signs."

"In time, the people would have accepted it," Charles insisted.

"You still insist on saying that?" Lelouch replied, "That time was never going to come. You could have waited for eternally and it still would have never happened no matter how much you wanted, no matter how much you demanded it."

"Lelouch, you…" Marianne spoke.

Lelouch had his head down and he clenched his fists, "There's only one thing that undeniably certain about all this. I can actually understand what you did to me and Nunnally was done out of good intentions to protect us because from VV," Lelouch pointed at VV much to VV's dismay, "who was ready to kill us," Lelouch put his finger down, "but… the hard fact remains and what doesn't excuse is the fact that you abandoned us in Japan, in a foreign land."

"But we did that to protect you two," Marianne insisted.

"If that was the case then why you decide to wage war on Japan?" Euphie asked upset.

Marianne and Charles were surprised that Euphie interjected and that she was glaring at them.

"Because this Sword of Akasha," Clovis spoke, "this Ragnarok Connection was more important to them than anything else… or anyone for that matter."

"You understand nothing Clovis," Charles responded angrily.

"No I understand plenty," Clovis said, "in fact all of us here with Lelouch and even with Nunnally understand."

"Hmm…" Charles responded with a frown.

"This project was such of priority for you two that it didn't matter to either of you if Lelouch and Nunnally had lived or died in that war," Clovis continued, "that's why you abandoned them and all you have to show for it are self-serving excuses."

"You're wrong Clovis," Marianne said upset, "you don't understand."

"Clovis understands plenty," Naoto interjected, "we all understand plenty."

"This world that you created had the dead rejoin the living and stop the flow of time," Todoh said, "that itself showed that you two don't care for the future."

"The Ragnarok Connection was the future," Charles said, "It was a great future, a better future. If you all had been around, you would have surely—"

"Can you please stop with the lies?" Shirley asked.

"Because the only ones who actually enjoyed it and was happy about it were just you two," Kallen said.

"A future that I would like," Euphie said, "the future that Nunnally likes…"

Euphie and Nunnally looked at each other and nodded.

"The one where kindness is extended to everyone, even strangers…" Nunnally said.

"You…" Charles said.

"Looks like you failed Charles," VV said, "both you and Marianne miscalculated."

"Vincent…" Charles said upset.

"It seems to me that you two just assumed that Lelouch and Nunnally would just agree with this," VV said, "I'll say it again, you're such a naïve child Charles."

"Big Brother…" Charles said with a growl.

"You have no right to criticize Charles and me," Marianne said, "and a lesson needs to be taught."

"Huh, what are you babbling about Marianne?" VV asked.

"Marianne?" Charles asked.

Marianne suddenly disappeared from sight and it surprised the others and they looked around.

"Where did she…?" Nunnally asked.

Lelouch flinched and was wide eyed as he quickly brought out and unsheathed his Zanpakuto and was able to block an incoming attack. The attack was by Marianne who was using her own sword wielding it one hand. The others were surprised again and Lelouch looked at the sword Marianne used and knew what it was a Zanpakuto.

"So you decided to attack," Lelouch said.

"Lelouch, you have made me very angry," Marianne said in a cold tone, "you have disappointed me."

"Mother," Nunnally said upset.

Lelouch glared at his own mother while VV looked on and was shocked in what he was seeing.

"No way," VV said, "this can't be… Marianne, are you…?" VV shook his head in disbelief, "Why are you a Shinigami?"

"I see now," Lelouch said, "just as I thought…"

 **Somewhere in the EU**

Akito, Leila, Ryo, Yukiya, and Ayano arrived at a cemetery and they were had just dug up several graves. The dug up the graves that had Akito, Leila, Ryo, Ayano, and Yukiya's original bodies and they each looked at their own bodies.

"I never imagine that we would be back like this," Leila said.

"Yeah and here we are," Akito said, "digging up our own bodies."

"Is this really going to work?" Ayano said.

"It should work according to Kisuke with what we have," Yukiya said.

"It's still amazing that Kisuke is able to come up with everything," Ryo said.

"Yeah, so much that it's actually scary," Ayano said a bit amused.

"Yeah, so let's get started," Akito said.

"Yes, here we go," Leila said with a nod.

Akito and Ryo opened up one of the large cases that they had and pulled something up as the former members of the W-0 Unit held on to their bodies and they began their process.

 **Somewhere in the Chinese Federation**

In the mountains, Sancia and Lucretia were using their Geass and checked on the surroundings and they both came to the same conclusion and nodded to each other and went back to meet with Dalque as well as the Soresi siblings and Lilianna.

"Well, what's the verdict?" Dalque asked.

"It seems that the world has truly been restored," Sancia said.

"Restored?" Kewell asked, "When you say that, do you mean…?"

"Yes as in the Ragnarok Connection is no more," Lucretia said, "as in the Sword of Akasha has been destroyed."

"But how is that possible?" Lilianna asked.

"It is most likely Sumeragi," Sancia said, "Amatsuki did say that Sumeragi was truthful when he said that he had the means to make it happened."

"It also means that he actually was able to find people to help him," Lucretia said.

"If that's the case," Marika said, "then it's likely that group of Shinigami who were sucked up in that anomaly were able to get out and they helped him."

"That's the conclusion that is the most plausible," Sancia said.

"So now what do we do?" Dalque said.

"I say that we find them and kill them," Kewell said, "and then we're deal with the people that had wronged us… including the…" Kewell grinned, "former members of the Black Knights."

"Then let's go after Zero and his crew first," Marika said, "pay back from our fight with them in the Seireitei."

Dalque, Sancia, and Lucretia looked at each other and sighed.

 **Kamine Island**

Marianne pushed Lelouch back and swung her sword towards him but Lelouch was able to block his mother's sword attack.

"Mother…" Nunnally said surprised.

"So that's what was going on?" Naoto said.

Hold on," Kallen said surprised, "are you…?"

"Come now," Marianne said, "it should be obvious," Marianne released her Reiatsu, "are you getting it now?"

"Lady… Marianne," Jeremiah said surprised.

CC looked on and frowned as well as she realized the truth back when the world was still affected by the Ragnarok Connection. Lelouch brushed himself off and looked at his mother.

"This is quite the development," Lelouch said, "but it does confirm some theories that I have."

"Oh, is that so?" Marianne replied and she smiled, "I would be interested in hearing your theories," Marianne then frowned, "but in truth, it does not matter, not to me. You destroyed my dream, the dream that your father, the dream that we were able to fulfil and all because you were just jealous and bitter."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lelouch replied.

"Let's be honest about this Lelouch," Marianne said, "you're bitter that things did not go your way and you were actually jealous that your father and I succeed what we had set out to do."

"Excuse me?" Lelouch replied as he and the others in the group were shocked at what Marianne had just accused him of.

"That's it, isn't it?" Marianne responded, "You're jealous, jealous that we succeed in our own goals and you failed in your own and it cost you your own life," Marianne shook her head, "this just shows how sad and pathetic you are."

"You are so wrong," Lelouch said, "but of course that's what I expect from someone who refuses to face reality and just content to watch from afar. You understand nothing and you are just delusional."

"That's it," Marianne said coldly and was shaking, "I've had enough. Just remember Lelouch, you and your brother, your sisters, and your friends, you made me do this."

"Do what?" Nunnally asked upset.

Marianne suddenly used Shunpo and reappeared and swung her sword and Lelouch barely blocked his mother's sword attack. Marianne followed up by striking her son's stomach. This caught Lelouch by surprise and Marianne swung her sword again and was able to graze Lelouch's left cheek, and forced Lelouch back. Lelouch placed his hand on the wound his mother inflicted on him and looked at his hand saw bits of blood.

"Are you paying attention now?" Marianne asked.

"Marianne!" Kajiro spoke.

Marianne swung her sword and created a huge shockwave that attacked the other Shinigami group and even VV was caught up by it. Lelouch clenched his teeth and charged towards his mother. Marianne reacted and was able to block her son's attack. Marianne and Lelouch clashed their Zanpakutos and then Marianne jumped in the air and floated. Lelouch looked up and jumped up and floated in the air as well.

"I have to say that I'm disappointed," Marianne said, "you're not as impressive as I thought you would be. I have to ask, how did you manage make it all the way to be a Captain of the Gotei 13?"

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked glaring at his mother.

"Never mind," Marianne said, "maybe I'm just saying it based on my own standards and how things were back in the past."

"Mother," Lelouch said.

Marianne huffed and used Shunpo and reappeared right next to Charles.

"Charles, we should go," Marianne suggested.

"And where you suggest we go?" Charles asked.

"I know a place," Marianne said, "and let's pick up Bismarck on the way as well."

"Hmm," Charles pondered and then he nodded, "very well. I will trust on this Marianne."

"Great," Marianne said with a smile, "so now—"

Marianne was interrupted by a sneak attack by Naoto and Marianne barely blocked Naoto's attack and then Todoh and Xingke suddenly attacked and Marianne had to dodge and move away.

"How despicable," Marianne complained, "attempting such a sneak attack."

Marianne nonchalantly blocked a sword attack behind her by Clovis with her own sword.

"Clovis, I didn't expect this from you," Marianne said.

Clovis didn't respond and Marianne sighed as she kicked him away from her. Euphie and Shirley used Kido spells and Kallen went on the attack as well. Marianne used Danku to block Kido spells and then she used her sword to create another shockwave and pushed Kallen away. Kallen clenched her teeth.

"She's strong," Kallen said.

"Honestly," Marianne said, "all of you here ganging up on me, that's seems to be quite rude."

"You're not one to talk Mother," Lelouch said with disdain.

Lelouch appeared and stood next to Kallen and then Naoto, Xingke, Todoh, and Clovis joined up with Lelouch.

"Marianne, I thought we were leaving," Charles said.

"Of course," Marianne said, "pardon me Darling."

Marianne swung her sword and created a sort of makeshift portal.

"Mother," Nunnally said.

"You disappoint me," Marianne said, "You and Lelouch are such ungrateful children."

"Everything we did was for your sake," Charles said, "and it a shame that you two are incapable to actually see that."

"Hold it," Lelouch said, "where do you think you're going?"

"Lelouch, surely you and the others realize," Marianne said, "based on our small fight, none of you stand a chance against me but I know we're going to have people coming here and we're not going to just stick around."

"You have destroyed our dream," Charles said bitterly and then he gave Lelouch and the others a hateful glare, "you will pay for this. Every single one of you."

"Especially you CC," Marianne said, "…and you as well Jeremiah. You have disappointed me as well."

Lady Marianne," Jeremiah said.

Sayoko just glared at Charles and Marianne.

"I had realized a long time ago," CC said, "that the love you two have is only for yourselves."

Charles and Marianne flinched and didn't like what CC had said and then they turned and left.

"Charles," VV said.

"It would be best to go our separate ways," Charles said, "after all, I refuse to be with a brother who lies to me and only thinks for himself."

"You're such a child Charles," VV replied.

"What you say means nothing to me," Charles said.

Charles and Marianne went through the portal and the portal closed. The Shinigami group looked on and they were each bitter and angry at Charles and Marianne and Nunnally just had her head down as she was bitter and angry as well. VV clenched his fists and was upset.

"VV," Lelouch said.

VV flinched and looked at Lelouch and his crew. VV clenched his teeth and then he was able to quickly open up the Gargantua and went through it much to the others' surprise as the Gargantua closed.

"He was still able to open the Gargantua?" Shirley asked.

"It seems so," Euphie said.

The group discussed things and they suddenly started hearing noise. They decided to follow the noise they were hearing. Later on when they all got to the shore they saw a vessel that was heading towards them and they looked and saw someone familiar to them and it was Cornelia and Guilford popped up as well. At the vessel, Cornelia was looking through binoculars and was saw a few familiar faces.

"It's them," Cornelia said, "It's really them.

"Your Highness," Guilford said.

Cornelia nodded at Guilford and went in the vessel. On the island, Euphie and Clovis stepped forward and they patted on Lelouch's shoulders.

"Just remember what we said Lelouch," Euphie said.

"Yes no matter what," Clovis said.

"I know," Lelouch said, "I won't forget… not after everything you all said back in the Wandering Spirit World."

"Great," Gino said as he wrapped his arm around Lelouch's shoulder, "we got this."

The vessel disembarked and Cornelia and Guilford were the first to get off the vessel and headed straight to the group. Cornelia was lost of words when she saw Euphie and Clovis and Euphie stepped forward and smiled at Cornelia.

"Hi Cornelia," Euphie said, "it' great to see you again."

"Euphie," Cornelia said as she started to tear up, "Euphie!"

Cornelia rushed and hugged Euphie and in response Euphie hugged back. Euphie was genuinely happy to see her older sister after all those years. The li Britannia sisters released the hugged and Cornelia looked at Euphie.

"Those clothes," Cornelia said, "so you're a Shinigami."

"Pretty much," Euphie replied.

Cornelia looked at Clovis, "Clovis…"

"Hello dear sister," Clovis said, "it's good to see you again," Clovis chuckled a bit, "it's funny, the last time we saw each other was back in Pendragon… the day I left for Japan to be the Viceroy."

"Yes," Cornelia said, "Clovis… you look good."

"Thank you," Clovis said.

Cornelia then looked at Lelouch, "Lelouch…"

"Cornelia," Lelouch said.

"…Zero," Cornelia said.

Lelouch didn't respond to that and was just silent.

"Cornelia," Euphie said.

Cornelia looked at Euphie who was shaking her head.

"What are you…?" Cornelia asked.

Cornelia looked at Lelouch who was just silent. Cornelia sighed and then walked over to Lelouch. The others were a bit nervous and some were ready to act if Cornelia attempted to do something to Lelouch.

"You and I," Cornelia said, "we have a lot to talk about."

Lelouch looked at Cornelia and nodded, "Yeah, we do."

"Okay then," Cornelia said with a nod.

Nunnally felt relived as she placed her hand over her heart.

They suddenly heard more noise and they looked and were surprised to see something familiar and it was actually the Ikaruga, the flagship of the Black Knights.

"The Ikaruga?" Lelouch spoke surprised.

"What the… why is that here?" Chiba asked.

"Hello?" A familiar male voice spoke, "Hey, can you guys hear me?"

"That voice?" Kallen responded surprised.

"Is that…?" Shirley asked surprised as well.

"Rivalz?" Lelouch asked.

"Hey, you guys can hear me?" Rivalz's voice asked, "Thank goodness."

"Lelouch, Shirley, Kallen," Milly's voice spoke, "Are you really there?"

"M-Milly," Lelouch said.

"Hey, let's hurry and land this thing," Tamaki's voice said.

"Well I'll be damn," Yoshida said.

"Tamaki," Inoue said.

"Xingke," Xianglin's voice spoke, "sir, are you well?"

"Xianglin," Xingke said.

"Xingke!" Tianzi's voice spoke.

"Your Majesty," Xingke said.

"Please stay right there," Kaguya's voice said, "we'll be right there."

"Kaguya," Lelouch and Nunnally said.

Cornelia sighed, "Guess I should have known that I would not be the only one."

"That's for sure," A male voice said suddenly.

The group was surprised and they looked and they saw a few familiar faces and it was Bartley and the Darltons and with them was Rai and Alice and both were carrying large cases and they both were wearing casual clothes.

"Darlton," Cornelia said surprised.

Andreas Darlton smiled and bowed to Cornelia.

"It's a pleasure to see you Milady," Darlton said with a smile.

The Darlton boys who were made of the Glaston Knights smiled and bowed to Cornelia as well and Bartley smiled and turned to Clovis.

"Your Highness," Bartley said.

"Bartley," Clovis said.

Rai and Alice nodded and went to Lelouch and Naoto.

"Hi there," Rai said, "you must be Lelouch Kenjima… or to really say, Lelouch Lamperouge… or to say you're Lelouch vi Britannia."

"How do you…?" Lelouch replied confused.

"Yeah I'm Rai Winston," Rai said with a smile and then turned to Alice, "this is…"

"Alice?" Nunnally said surprised, "Alice is that you?"

Alice turned to Nunnally and nodded.

"It's good to see you again Nunnally," Alice said.

"Nunnally, do you know her?" Euphie asked.

"Yes, she was actually my classmate back in school," Nunnally said, "but then two days before… well, the Black Rebellion, she disappeared."

"Yeah…" Alice said.

"Alice, where have you been?" Nunnally asked.

"I'm sorry Nunnally," Alice said with remorse, "the truth is… I died when I rebelled against the Geass Order."

"You died?" Nunnally asked, "Wait, how are you…?"

"Hold on," Lelouch said, "Alice, Rai, are you… Shinigami?"

Alice and Rai nodded.

"You sense that from us, right?" Rai asked.

"Y-Yeah, but you seem to be in…" Lelouch spoke.

"Yeah it doesn't look like we're in our attires as Shinigami," Rai said, "the fact is that we're in our original bodies."

"Your original bodies?" Asahina asked.

"Yeah," Alice said, "in fact, we came here to do the same for you all as well."

"What they say is true," Darlton said.

"Yes in fact," Bartley said, "this is courtesy of Kisuke Urahara."

"Wait, Kisuke?" Lelouch asked surprised.

"Kisuke?" Naoto spoke surprised.

"Wait, who is this Kisuke Urahara?" Cornelia asked.

"He's a Shinigami like us," Lelouch said, "and a close friend of ours."

"Huh," Cornelia said.

"Um some of us may not have our original bodies," Senba said.

"Of course," Alice said, "way ahead of you on that. Kisuke factor in on that as well and made something for that as well. Of course," Alice looked at Kajiro, "it will require your abilities."

"Me?" Kajiro asked pointing at himself.

"Yes," Rai said, "and we'll explain things along the way."

"Hmm, what do you all think?" Lelouch asked.

There was unanimous agreement and they went on to leave the island as they explained things. Cornelia was also informed of what had happened to Charles and Marianne and told them how they escaped. Cornelia was bitter that her father and his fifth consort ran away. Kaguya, Xianglin, Hong Gu, Tamaki, Minami, Sugiyama, Rivalz, and Milly came out and ran and met up with Cornelia and the Shinigami group. Dorothea, Nonette, and Monica came out of the vessel came out and looked on.

 **Shikine Island**

Rolo arrived at the old Britannian military base that had been abandoned for years. Rolo looked around and thinking there was something that he could use to help him get off the island. Suddenly a flash of white occurred behind him and he turned and was surprised to see who it was and it was Charles and Marianne.

"What the hell?" Rolo spoke.

"Hello again Rolo," Marianne said.

"What are you doing here?" Rolo asked, "How did you get here?"

"That doesn't matter now," Marianne said, "but there is something different about you. But of course, it's the fact that you're Hollowfied and it was done by Bansui Amatsuki. He always did felt being Hollowfied was better."

"Wait a minute," Rolo responded, "how did you know that? In fact, how did you know that it was Mr. Amatsuki… in fact, it sounds like you know him."

"Believe or not," Charles said and then he grinned, "she does…"

"I know we had our differences in the past," Marianne said, 'but would you be willing to work with me… work with us?"

"And why would do that?" Rolo asked.

"You want revenge against Lelouch, don't you?" Marianne asked.

Rolo was surprised and looked at Marianne.

"You help us and we'll help you get revenge against Lelouch and his group," Marianne said, "in fact, I wouldn't have a problem to help you get to Nunnally as well."

"But they're your son and daughter," Rolo said.

"I'm far as I'm concern," Marianne said, "they're dead to me. They betrayed me and Charles. They could both die for all we care."

"So what do you say?" Charles asked.

Rolo was surprised and then he thought about it and frowned and nodded. Later on, Charles, Marianne, and Rolo saw someone coming from a vessel and disembark and it was Bismarck and he saw Charles and Marianne.

"Your Majesty," Bismarck said, "Lady Marianne," Bismarck was surprised to see Rolo, "You…"

"Bismarck," Charles said.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty," Bismarck said with remorse, "if I had known what was going to happen…"

"It no longer matters," Charles said, "we need to regroup and Marianne will lead us to where we need to be."

"Of course," Bismarck said, "naturally I shall follow you."

"Thank you Bismarck," Marianne said, "oh actually, I think there are some people that we can get on our side."

"Hmm, who are you referring to?" Charles asked.

"Well there are three people are Hollowfied like Rolo," Marianne said, "and three Arrancars who were members of our military."

"Hmm, Marianne, what are you talking?" Charles asked.

"Hold on," Rolo said as he was surprised, "are they here?"

"Yes," Marianne said, "I sensed them as Lelouch and the others destroyed our world."

Charles pondered and nodded.

"Let us be on our way," Charles said and then turned to Bismarck, "Bismarck."

"Yes Your Majesty," Bismarck said as he led them to the vessel that he was on.

 **Two Months Later, Seireitei, Soul Society**

Within the Shin'o Academy, mostly everyone was getting everything down and used to the curriculum of the academy. Within the halls of the Shin'o Academy, various students were walking heading which ever class and activity they were going for. There was one female student who looked out of the window with a downcast look. It was Rukia and she was lost in her thoughts. There was someone sneaking behind Rukia and it was Renji. When he got close enough, he kicked Rukia's behind and caused Rukia to screech. Rukia turned holding her bottom and glaring at Renji.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Rukia asked angrily.

"Yeah, what do you think you doing Renji?" Homura asked angrily.

Homura and Shizuku showed up and got angry at Renji and Renji just gave the expression that he didn't care.

"All this daydreaming is a waste of time," Renji replied as he looked at Rukia, "we've all been here for two months and you still haven't started taken your training seriously."

"What do you know what Rukia is doing Renji?" Homura asked angrily.

"Yeah Rukia is actually working real hard," Shizuku added.

"Seriously Renji," Rukia replied angrily, "who are you to—" Rukia cut herself off when she, Homura, and Shizuku noticed that Renji as well as other students that were with him were carrying their sheathed swords wrapped in cloth and boxed lunches like they were preparing something, "You look like you're going someplace. Are you guys having field training or something today?"

"Yeah," Renji replied with a smile, "we're going to the Human World to practice fighting against dummy Hollows."

Rukia couldn't believe it and it upset her, "Why you?! Why is only your class?! Not to mention you shouldn't be in the Advance Class in the first place!"

"What can I say? They recognize talent when they see it," Renji simply replied.

Rukia simply got irritated and Homura and Shizuku got concerned with Rukia. Rukia herself looked away and frowned and Renji and the others started to leave.

"And just you wait Rukia," Renji said, "I'm better than you already and when I come back, there won't be any comparison between us."

Rukia was provoked, "Oh, well when you come back, I'll be a..." Rukia's voice got softens, "…I don't know…"

"Rukia," Homura said with concern.

"Rukia," Shizuku said with concern.

Rukia had her head down and thought about something from the past.

 **Flashback: One Year Ago, District 78 of South Rukongai, Inuzuru**

Lelouch explained to Rukia, Renji, and the twins about the possessed Shinigami that attacked.

"So it really was a Hollow," Renji said.

"Yes, it was a parasitic Hollow that latched on the Shinigami that attacked you," Lelouch said.

"So it really was the Hollow all along," Rukia said.

"Yes, the Shinigami that it latched on and used to attack you wasn't the first victim," Lelouch said.

"Still you saved us," Rukia said, "and you have my gratitude…um…"

Lelouch smiled, "I'm Lelouch Kenjima and I'm the Captain of Gotei 13's 10th Division."

"It's nice to meet you," Renji said.

A bit later, Lelouch walked as he ready to head back to the Seireitei.

"Captain Kenjima," Rukia said.

Lelouch stopped and turned his head to Rukia.

"Yes?" Lelouch asked.

"What is like…to live in the Seireitei as Shinigami?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, plans to become Shinigami?" Lelouch replied.

"Yeah, most likely," Renji said.

"I see," Lelouch said.

 **Flashback End**

Rukia had a determined expression and nodded.

"Homura, Shizuku, let's get going," Rukia said.

"Rukia," Homura said as she and Shizuku looked at Rukia.

Rukia smiled at them with confidence.

"I shouldn't get discourage," Rukia said, "What do you say we go work hard and show Renji."

Homura and Shizuku looked at Rukia surprised and then they smiled happy to see Rukia was feeling better.

"Yeah, let's do it," Homura said happily.

"We'll show him," Shizuku said.

Rukia, Homura, and Shizuku left to do their own training.

 **June 13, 2024atb, Tokyo, Japan**

The streets of Tokyo were busy as people were walking and vehicles going through the streets. In one of the stores, a television was on and it was on showing a news channel and a female reporter was shown.

"It has been two months since the phenomenon that occurred had finally ended," The female reporter said, "with everything that has happened, it seems that the world is finally back to way it is, the way it's supposed to be. With everything that has happened there is one thing that absolutely sure of and that's…"

Someone was watching the news that was showing and it was Mao. Mao frowned and he looked around and then he went on his way.

 **Somewhere in Cambodia**

Within a forest in Cambodia, there was a research and development facility and within the R&D facility, the Sword of Damocles was being worked on and Schneizel and Kanon were overseeing the project.

"It's been two months since everything had back to normal again," Schneizel said and then he was amused, "I really have them to thank for it. They succeeded in ended the reformed world that my father and Lady Marianne had created."

"Yes that is true," Kanon said, "but my lord, are you certain you're set in what you plan to do."

"Yes, I intend to meet with them and see if they would be willing to join me," Schneizel said with a smile.

"…Your Majesty, I normally don't question on the things you decide to do but…" Kanon spoke.

"Yes I understand Kanon," Schneizel said, "you want to know why. Well the truth is…"

 **Old Kururugi Shrine, Japan**

Someone was coming up the long steps of the old Kururugi Shrine and it was Suzaku who was wearing his long blue coat with his white shirt, gray pants and brown shoes. Suzaku looked around seeing his family's shrine.

"It's been a long time," Suzaku said to himself.

"It certain has," Lelouch's voice said.

Suzaku was a bit surprised and he looked and found Lelouch who was wearing a light red dress shirt with a dark blue tie and a white blazer with white slacks, and black dress shoes.

"Lelouch," Suzaku said.

"It's been a long time Suzaku," Lelouch said.

"Y-Yeah, it has," Suzaku said, "it's um, it's good to see you again. You look well."

"If you think so," Lelouch said, "although sadly, I can't say that I feel the same way about you."

Suzaku flinched a bit and then frowned and looked away from Lelouch's gaze.

"Yeah, I can see why you would feel that way," Suzaku said, "can't say that I'm surprised. I knew this was coming when you called me here."

"Yeah," Lelouch said as he crossed his arms.

"So where do we start?" Suzaku asked, "I'm sure you much to say to me."

"Oh believe me I do," Lelouch said, "but there's someone else that wants to speak to you and I feel that person should get priority."

"Huh, who are you talking about?" Suzaku asked confused.

"That would be me," A familiar female voice said.

Suzaku was shocked as he recognized the voice and as he looked he saw that it was Euphie who was wearing a long sleeved green dress with a brown belt and white high heels.

"E-Euphie," Suzaku said shocked.

"It's been a long time Suzaku," Euphie said.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Members of the Shinigami group makes decisions what each will plan to do and Lelouch gets an unexpected visit.**


	9. Strong Bonds

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and Code Geass.

 **Strong Bonds**

It was April 3, 2024atb and the world had been restored with the march of time continuing once again. The Ragnarok Connection that was initiated by Charles and Marianne was no more and the ones who freed the world and restored the time of the world was the group of Shinigami that were able to be brought back and worked together to make it possible. With that, Charles and Marianne were presumably on the run and the Shinigami group was set to live in their original world again. The Shinigami group was in the Ikaruga as the flagship that belonged to the Black Knights was leaving Kamine Island and Bartley and the Darltons who became Arrancars were with them as well. Lelouch was in his old room within the Ikaruga and he was being hugged by Rivalz and Milly and Nunnally were with them.

"I'm so glad buddy," Rivalz said.

"Yeah, thanks," Lelouch said feeling grateful.

"I guess we can still see and feel you," Rivalz said.

"Yes it's likely part of the effect of the Jikangetsu although…" Lelouch said.

"Lelouch," Milly said.

"Milly," Lelouch said.

"Welcome back," Milly said happily as she went to hug Lelouch.

"It's good to be back," Lelouch said happily.

Nunnally was happy with what she was seeing. Meanwhile Xingke was another room and was with Hong Gu, Xianglin, and Tianzi who was giving Xingke a hug. Elsewhere Gino and Anya were walking through the halls of the Ikaruga.

"So this is the Ikaruga," Gino said.

"The Black Knights' Flagship," Anya said, "I was here once before. That was when Prince Schneizel, no, Emperor Schneizel had a FLEIA warhead attached to the Mordred."

"Using that to threaten the Black Knights so that he could talk to them," Gino said.

"That of course led to him revealing Lelouch and his Geass to the Black Knight," Anya said.

"Which in turn led to the mutiny against him," Gino said, "man, a lot of things have happened and things that we know now that we didn't realize at the time."

"That is agreeable," Todoh said.

Gino and Anya turned to see Todoh and Chiba.

"Hey you two," Gino said.

"This place brings back a lot of memories," Chiba said.

"One of them of course…" Todoh said with a frown, "our foolish decision to just listen to Schneizel…"

 **Flashback: June, 2018atb**

In the conference room, Schneizel, Kanon, and Cornelia were meeting with four core members of the Black Knights and that was Diethard, Todoh, Chiba, and Tamaki.

"Come to think of it, I never finished my match with Zero, did I?" Schneizel commented.

"Zero won't be attending," Diethard explained, "not until we have the details of the proposal."

"Of course I didn't expect him to show up," Schneizel said.

Diethard raised his eyebrow, "Hmm?"

"He's not the type who consults with others," Schneizel continued, "no, he keeps things to himself and keeps people at a distance."

"That's strange," Diethard replied, "you talk about him as if you know him intimately."

"More than any of you do," Schneizel responded.

They were taken aback with what Schneizel had just said.

"Zero is our younger brother," Schneizel informed, "Cornelia and my own."

Diethard, Todoh, Chiba, and Tamaki gasped at the revelation.

"What are you saying?" Tamaki asked shocked.

"He is the former 11th royal prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, Lelouch vi Britannia," Schneizel revealed, "the man that I both loved and feared more than any other."

"Impossible!" Todoh said shocked.

"You're telling us that Zero is a Britannian prince?" Tamaki asked shocked.

Cornelia looked at Diethard, "Diethard please, in all this time, you never figured it out? Even with all the information you were getting from Jeremiah and Villetta?"

"You're wasting your time," Diethard said scoffing off what they were telling them, "You can't cause confusion here by spreading irrelevant stories. It's not Zero's lineage that matters but rather his efforts and all the miracles he has performed for us."

"But what if those miracles he performed were actually tricks?" Schneizel brought up.

"Tricks?" Diethard asked.

"Zero possesses a special power and it is known as Geass," Schneizel explained, "It's the absolute power to compel anyone to obey him. You can think of it as extreme hypnosis."

"You're saying his miracles come from that power?" Todoh asked.

Tamaki got up from his chair angry, "Are you trying to diss my buddy Zero? He's got brains, guts, and he kicks Britannian butt. A prince with Geass power? Where's the proof of all this bull, huh?"

"I have proof," Ohgi spoke as he walked in the room with Villetta.

They all looked at Ohgi and Villetta and were shocked.

"Ohgi?" Tamaki spoke.

"And Villetta?" Cornelia spoke.

"What he's saying is all true," Ohgi said, "Zero is a former Britannian Prince name Lelouch and he controls people with his Geass power," Ohgi narrowed his eyes, "he's a con man."

Discussions continued on as Schneizel and Kanon presented evidence of Lelouch's treachery and it brought anger and despair to the members in the conference room. When it was said and done, a decision was made, a decision that had conditions that were made by Ohgi.

 **Flashback End**

Todoh and Chiba shook their heads.

"We never should have gone along with it," Chiba said.

"Yes but at least we know someone who doesn't hold it against us," Todoh said.

"Yeah," Chiba said.

"There you go," Gino said with a smile, "and you know why, don't you?"

"Gino?" Todoh asked.

Gino grinned, "He's our pal."

"Our pal," Anya said and then smiled, "yes he is."

Todoh and Chiba looked at each other and smiled. Meanwhile Inoue, Yoshida, and Nagata were meeting with Tamaki, Sugiyama, and Minami.

"We're really glad things ended up like this now," Minami said.

"Yeah, here you guys are with us again," Sugiyama said.

"Yeah, it's good to see you three again," Yoshida said, "although we did see each other when we arrived back."

"Heh, that's true," Tamaki said with a chuckle.

"So you guys are Death Gods," Minami said.

"Yeah although we really supposed to be balancers," Nagata said.

"And you all trained at a school and then joined the Gotei 13 which a military branch in the Soul Society," Minami said.

"That's right," Nagata said.

Meanwhile Cornelia and Euphie were in a room and having some time for themselves.

"I'm so glad to have you back Euphie," Cornelia said being emotional.

"Yes I missed you Cornelia," Euphie said, "I'm so glad to be with you again."

Cornelia was touched and went and hugged her younger sister again thinking about the time back in Pendragon when Cornelia would dote Euphie when they were younger.

"You've grown strong Euphie," Cornelia said.

"Oh, you think so?" Euphie asked.

"Yes I can tell," Cornelia said, "it's almost like you're a different person."

"I don't think I've changed so much," Euphie said with a smile, "I mean sure I'm had some serious combat training and I was in a high position within the Soul Society for over one hundred years."

"One hundred years," Cornelia said, "you and the others were essentially immortals, right?"

"We're souls really," Euphie said.

"Well now you all are going to get your bodies," Cornelia said.

"Not all of us," Euphie said, "but some will have new bodies reconstructed."

"Right," Cornelia said, "then afterwards, I'll need to talk to Lelouch."

"…Yes I understand," Euphie said.

Meanwhile in the hall, Guilford was looking at the Darltons and sort of examining them.

"So you all became Arrancars which are essentially Hollows with Shinigami powers," Guilford said.

"That's the short of it," Darlton said.

"We ended up in that place called Hueco Mundo," Claudio said, "the world of Hollows."

"And Hollows eat souls, right?" Guilford asked.

"Yes," Darlton said.

"But none of you are feeling the need to eat souls right now," Guilford said.

"That is because of Kisuke Urahara," Alfred said.

"Kisuke Urahara," Guilford said, "that's the name of that Shinigami… friend of Princess Euphemia and Prince Lelouch."

"That's correct," Darlton said, "it's a lot to take in."

"Well it's a good thing we have time," Guilford said with a smile.

"That we do," Darlton said as he and his sons smiled.

Meanwhile in the conference room, Clovis was feeling uncomfortable and it was due to the fact that Lloyd was examining him with his eyes.

"Lloyd Asplund, what are you doing?" Clovis asked.

Lloyd just looked at Clovis and grinned.

"Your Highness," Lloyd said, "if I may be so bold, I would like to examine and study you."

"I beg your pardon," Clovis said narrowing his eyes at Lloyd.

"You will do no such thing," Bartley said suddenly.

Bartley quickly stood in front of Clovis and glared at Lloyd.

"I will not tolerate such affront towards His Highness," Bartley added.

"My, my," Lloyd said with a smile, "such a loyal subject you are Bartley. Even with what you are, your loyalty to the Imperial Family remains the same."

"Bartley," Clovis said putting his hand on Bartley's shoulder, "Well I'm overjoyed with your declaration, I assure you, I can handle myself."

"I know," Bartley replied, "but still…"

"It's fine," Lloyd said with a smile, "I'm sure I can ask the others."

"Hey!" Bartley responded annoyed with Lloyd.

"Lloyd, don't push your luck," Cecile said.

"Come now Miss Cecile," Lloyd said, "I know you're curious as well."

Cecile flinched and looked away and Clovis sighed. Meanwhile CC arrived in room and she saw Kajiro sitting on one of the couches within the room.

"Kajiro," CC said.

Kajiro looked at CC, "CC…"

CC sat on the couch that was across from the one Kajiro was sitting on.

"It's been a long time," CC said.

"Yes it has," Kajiro said.

"…How have you been?" CC asked.

Kajiro was surprised at CC's question and then had a soft expression.

"It's hasn't been easy," Kajiro said, "Well to be completely honest, I was a fool. I messed up real bad and I was naïve to think that everything was going to go the way I wanted."

"Kajiro…" CC said feeling sympathy for her former accomplice.

"But enough about me," Kajiro said, "What about you CC? How are you holding up? I take it that it hasn't gone as you expected."

"Well you're right," CC said, "not only that… I was lied to but not only Charles… but Marianne as well."

"So CC, do you still wish to die?" Kajiro asked.

"Well…" CC spoke.

Meanwhile in the Knightmare Hanger, Kallen and Naoto looked at the Knightmares that were still in the hanger and Kallen was surprised to find the Guren among the Knightmares.

"Guren…" Kallen said.

"Is this the Knightmare that you piloted?" Naoto asked.

"Yes, this is the one," Kallen said, "it was created by Rakshata… and modified my Lloyd and Cecile but this is it."

"I see," Naoto said, "so this was your own Knightmare that you used to fight for the Black Knights."

"Yes that I used to fight for Zero," Kallen said, "for Lelouch. It's so surreal for me that I would see it again."

"We found it and picked up after we lost you," Rakshata said.

The Kozuki siblings looked and saw Rakshata as she arrived with her pipe in her hand.

"Hello Rakshata," Kallen said with a smile, "it's good to see you again."

"Likewise Kallen," Rakshata said with a smile and then she looked at Naoto, "I take it that this is your brother."

"Hi I'm Naoto," Naoto said with a smile, "Kallen and Lelouch told me a lot about you."

"Did they now?" Rakshata replied as she looked pleased, "well it's nice to meet you."

Naoto and Rakshata shook hands and Kallen smiled at the gesture of the two.

"You know, I wouldn't mind learning about you all as Shinigami," Rakshata said.

"Oh really?" Kallen replied.

"Yes, I'm quite curious," Rakshata said.

Meanwhile Shirley met up with Milly and Rivalz and they were in joy in seeing and speaking each other again with Milly giving Shirley a hug.

"Welcome back Shirley," Milly said happily.

"It's good to be back," Shirley replied happily.

"So Shirley, you have to tell me all about it," Milly said with a grin.

"Huh, about what?" Shirley asked confused.

"Oh come now," Milly said, "I heard that you got to spend a lot of time with Lelouch, right?"

Huh?" Shirley replied surprised.

"Well?" Milly asked.

"It's true…" Shirley said blushing, "in regards that we worked together a lot… although it wasn't just me."

"Okay, you got to tell me everything," Milly said excited, "I want to hear all the details."

"Milly please," Shirley replied with a sigh.

In the bridge of the Ikaruga, Kaguya was looking on and Alice and Rai joined them. Kaguya looked at Rai with a smile.

"It's good to see you again Rai," Kaguya said.

"Likewise," Rai said with a smile.

Kaguya looked at Alice with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alice," Kaguya said.

"Same here," Alice said with a smile, "I heard a lot about you."

The door opened and Lelouch came in the bridge.

"Oh Lelouch," Kaguya said.

Kaguya went over to Lelouch and she and Lelouch faced each other.

"It's been a long time Master Zero," Kaguya said.

"Zero is dead Kaguya," Lelouch replied, "he died seven years ago."

"That's…" Kaguya spoke and had a sad expression.

"Don't worry about it," Lelouch said, "I'm upset but at myself. It's my own fault 100%."

"No, that's not true," Kaguya said shaking her head, "if only the others had been smarter and not let Schneizel play them…"

"Well…" Lelouch said.

"Letting Schneizel get to them and willing to just blatantly betray the UFN," Kaguya said, "Those are the facts."

"Well it all happened in the past," Lelouch said, "we have to look forward to the future."

Kaguya was a bit surprised and looked at Lelouch and then she smiled.

"Yes you're right," Kaguya said happily.

The flight in the Ikaruga continued and it made its way to its destination and while that happened, there were people who was watching the Ikaruga being flown and it was Akito, Leila, Ryo, Ayano, and Yukiya. They smiled and went on their way. At Ashford Academy in Tokyo, someone was watching from the roof and was looking at the sky and it was Nina. Nina looked on and saw something in the air and she saw that it was Ikaruga.

"There they are," Nina said in a soft tone.

The Ikaruga was being flown over Tokyo and it arrived to where the cemetery was. Lelouch looked on from the bridge thinking about being in his original body while Rai went to case that he had with him. Kajiro and CC arrived with Nunnally and they were set as they got ready. Later on, the Shinigami group went to graves of the people that had their bodies bury on Japan soil while Rai opened the case.

"Let's begin," Rai said.

 **Two Months Later**

The streets of Tokyo were busy as people were walking and vehicles going through the streets. In one of the stores, a television was on and it was on showing a news channel and a female reporter was shown.

"It has been two months since the phenomenon that occurred had finally ended," The female reporter said, "with everything that has happened, it seems that the world is finally back to way it is, the way it's supposed to be. With everything that has happened there is one thing that absolutely sure of and that's…"

Someone was watching the news that was showing and it was Mao. Mao frowned and he looked around and then he went on his way. Meanwhile at the old abandoned Kururugi Shrine, someone was coming up the long steps of the old Kururugi Shrine and it was Suzaku who was wearing his long blue coat with his white shirt, gray pants and brown shoes. Suzaku looked around seeing his family's shrine.

"It's been a long time," Suzaku said to himself.

"It certainly has," Lelouch's voice said.

Suzaku was a bit surprised and he looked and found Lelouch who was wearing a light red dress shirt with a dark blue tie and a white blazer with white slacks, and black dress shoes.

"Lelouch," Suzaku said.

"It's been a long time Suzaku," Lelouch said.

"Y-Yeah, it has," Suzaku said, "it's um, it's good to see you again. You look well."

"If you think so," Lelouch said, "although sadly, I can't say that I feel the same way about you."

Suzaku flinched a bit and then frowned and looked away from Lelouch's gaze.

"Yeah, I can see why you would feel that way," Suzaku said, "can't say that I'm surprised. I knew this was coming when you called me here."

"Yeah," Lelouch said as he crossed his arms.

"So where do we start?" Suzaku asked, "I'm sure you much to say to me."

"Oh believe me I do," Lelouch said, "but there's someone else that wants to speak to you and I feel that person should get priority."

"Huh, who are you talking about?" Suzaku asked confused.

"That would be me," A familiar female voice said.

Suzaku was shocked as he recognized the voice and as he looked he saw that it was Euphie who was wearing a long sleeved green dress with a brown belt and white high heels.

"E-Euphie," Suzaku said shocked.

"It's been a long time Suzaku," Euphie said.

"I'll leave you two alone for now," Lelouch said.

"Thank you Lelouch," Euphie said.

Lelouch nodded and left.

"Euphie," Suzaku said, "I'm so glad to see you again."

"Yes same here," Euphie said, "I am happy… but I'm also sad at the same time."

Suzaku flinched but knew why she felt that way.

"Euphie," Suzaku said, "I imagine that you've learned about some the things that I have done and that you don't like some of the things that I done and I get that you would be mad about it."

"Oh Suzaku, I'm not mad," Euphie said with a sad expression, "I'm just disappointed. I'm disappointed that you of all people would do some callous things and all just in hope that one day would be able to be the Knight of One and have Japan as the territory that you would control… while condemning the lives of so many people in Japan and even in the EU even though you were against killing people before and said that you joined the military to save lives but tell me, how lives have you really saved and how many lives have taken for the sake of your own goals?."

"Euphie I…" Suzaku said in a sad expression, "I… I did it all to change things while wanting to do something to truly honor your memory."

"Honor my memory?" Euphie asked looking at Suzaku, "And how was killing so many people during the war honoring my memory? How was lying to Nunnally about Lelouch's whereabouts when she would ask you honoring my memory? Or how about this… how was willing to obey my brother Schneizel when he decided to use the FLEIA warhead to blow up the island where Nunnally was there honoring my memory?"

"I just…" Suzaku spoke but stopped and looked away.

Euphie continued to have a sad expression, "You know that I would have never supported the things that you did so please don't use me as an excuse to justify your actions."

Suzaku was shocked and then had a sad expression.

"I'm sorry," Suzaku said sadly, "I know that you would have never approved of the things I did as a Knight of the Round. I guess I just saw it as the only option. You lost your life and your name dragged in the mud for Lelouch's mistake. I just couldn't let go of my anger about the way you were treated after your wrongful death. I just…"

"So in the end," Euphie said, "You basically abandoned everything that you once strongly held for your ideals that you became warped and twisted,"

"I… I guess that's one way to look at it," Suzaku said sadly.

"Suzaku, I would have been so happy to see again when I and the others got back," Euphie said, "but now I can't say that I'm happy because of how you had changed. Suzaku, you're the person that I once knew and I don't even know who you are anymore. I would like to have that Suzaku back, the one that I met all those years ago."

Suzaku was shocked and then had his head down and Euphie turned and left. Euphie stopped next to Lelouch who had watched the whole thing.

"Are you going to be okay?" Lelouch asked.

"To be honest, no I'm not," Euphie said.

"I'm sorry," Lelouch said with remorse, "I'm truly sorry. I never wanted you to feel this way."

"This isn't your fault," Euphie replied, "you know that."

"I'm still sorry though," Lelouch said, "I never wanted you to go through this and feel this way and in a way, I feel that I am responsible for."

Euphie placed her hand on her brother's shoulder and shook her head.

"You can't pin yourself on the choices other people make," Euphie said, "it's no different from the fact that you don't blame other people for the things you chose to do."

Euphie left and Lelouch looked on and then he turned to Suzaku who had his head down and clenched his fists.

"Suzaku," Lelouch said.

"I wonder," Suzaku said, "was this how you pictured this when Euphie and I spoke?" Suzaku faced, "I guess you got what you wanted."

"I'm insulted that you believe that this is what I wanted," Lelouch said, "I never want my sister to feel hurt and sad," Lelouch shook his head as he was disappointed, "but hell, what's the point? You probably don't believe me anyway but I will point out that I was insistent of Euphie to not confront you about the things you did but she was insistent on it no matter how hard I tried to convince her otherwise."

"So what?" Suzaku asked, "You tried to spare her feelings?"

"Yes I did," Lelouch said.

"That's so unfair of you," Suzaku said, "and somewhat hypocritical."

"Call it what you want," Lelouch replied, "I don't care."

"Ah right," Suzaku said, "but I guess it would be your response since you killed a lot of people yourself so I wonder if Euphie talked to you about the people you've killed, especially with your Geass."

Lelouch closed his eyes and sighed and frowned and then he opened his eyes and just looked at Suzaku.

"I'm not going to go off on a rant about you being the last person to talk to me about my actions and I'm not going to debate which of us is the worse but I'm going to say this Suzaku," Lelouch said, "even though I myself killed people during my crusade against Britannia and even though my hands are stained with blood of innocent and guilty alike at least had my actions gave people hope for a better chance of a future, to give people hope and that they don't have to just lay and die for the whims of Britannia while you on the other hands have caused more deaths than I ever have since at least I did not delude myself into thinking at my actions were absolute just and I certainly didn't delude myself that I never did wrong and let's not forget fact was you were willing was to target and blow up millions of innocent lives out of some vain hope to die for your own sins."

"You just don't understand Lelouch," Suzaku replied upset.

"You're right," Lelouch replied back, "I don't understand and I'm even more angry at the fact that you were willing to let my sister Nunnally die at the hands of Schneizel even though I felt that you were the right person to protect Nunnally."

"Lelouch, that was…" Suzaku said with a sad tone.

"I guess I was damn fool to think you would actually protect Nunnally no matter how much you hated me but I guess I was wrong," Lelouch said bitterly, "it makes me think that you're willing to sacrifice everyone else if it means getting to the top and with that, you're quite hypocritical yourself."

Suzaku clenched his teeth and felt ashamed when it came to Nunnally.

"I know that I betrayed and hurt Nunnally as well by my actions," Suzaku said sadly.

"I believe there's a truth in what I'm about to say and that is that you never cared about changing things from within," Lelouch said, "you just wanted to die for killing your own father. If anything, you should have killed yourself a long time ago but you didn't because you look for reasons to keep living although I'm not sure if you see it as being shameful and a disgrace but I know that even if you did kill yourself, nothing would have changed and you shouldn't use your father's death as an excuse although maybe you truly did believe that you could atone for your father's death by being a soldier," Lelouch shook his head, "but I can't see how you believe that it would make sense."

"Lelouch, you…" Suzaku spoke.

"You can hate me all you want," Lelouch said, "curse me and continue saying that my very existence is a mistake but for all, I just don't care. I'll keep moving on if not for myself, then for the people around me who believe in me and willing to move forward with me. There are things we have to do right now, situations that we have to deal with and one of them is my parents."

"Your parents…" Suzaku spoke.

"Right now I need to stop my father and mother," Lelouch declared, "do not get in my way, even though if you were to aid them, they would not accept you but another thing we have to worry about is Schneizel since we know he'll continue with his Damocles but we intend to prevent that from happening."

"I see…" Suzaku said.

"If you want to atone then actually help us stop Schneizel's plans," Lelouch said, "that choice is yours."

"Lelouch!" Euphie called.

Lelouch and Suzaku were surprised and they looked over and saw Euphie walk over to them.

"Euphie?" Lelouch spoke, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Well…" Euphie said as she pointed behind her.

Lelouch and Suzaku looked and were shocked in what they saw and what they saw were Britannian soldiers rushing over and then they were surrounded by them.

"What the hell is this?" Lelouch asked annoyed.

"It's so good to see you Lelouch," A familiar male voice spoke.

Lelouch, Euphie, and Suzaku looked and saw that it was Schneizel who walked and smiled and Kanon was following closely behind him.

"Schneizel," Lelouch said with a glare.

"I'm so happy to see you my dear younger siblings," Schneizel said.

Lelouch and Euphie narrowed their eyes at their older brother. Meanwhile elsewhere in a park, Shirley was looking at memorial statue. Shirley was wearing a long sleeved blue and white dress with white high heels and a white belt and was carrying a blue purse.

"It's ironic that I would be here in this spot," Shirley said to herself.

"Oh it is quite ironic," A familiar male voice said.

Shirley had an annoyed expression as she recognized the voice.

"I guess I should have known that you would show up here Mao," Shirley said.

Shirley turned and saw Mao who had a grin.

"Well now," Mao said, "back in the same place. The very place where we first met."

"Can't say that I like to remember that awful memory," Shirley said.

"Well not that it matters," Mao said as he drew his Zanpakuto.

Shirley just looked at Mao and his Zanpakuto and sighed.

"If I may," Shirley said, "you would be wise to not assume you'll get me so easily."

"Oh?" Mao replied.

Meanwhile in the Stadtfeld Manor, Naoto and Kallen were sitting on the couch with their mother Sena.

"Are you sure you feel up to it Mom?" Naoto asked.

"Yes I'm sure," Sena said with a nod.

"You don't have to force yourself Mom," Kallen said.

Sena looked at Kallen with a smile.

"Thank you Kallen but I'm okay," Sena assured, "I want to tell you two. I want to tell you about my past… my time as a Shinigami."

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Schneizel makes a proposal while Shirley faces Mao while Sena speaks about her past involving Marianne and Koga.**

 **A special thanks to Akin2018 for the idea of what Lelouch says to Suzaku.**


	10. Outwitted

**Disclaimer:** I have nothing to do with Bleach and Code Geass.

 **Outwitted**

Lelouch, Euphie, and Suzaku found themselves to be surrounded by Britannian soldiers.

"What the hell is this?" Lelouch asked annoyed.

"It's so good to see you Lelouch," A familiar male voice spoke.

Lelouch, Euphie, and Suzaku looked and saw that it was Schneizel who walked and smiled and Kanon was following closely behind him.

"Schneizel," Lelouch said with a glare.

"I'm so happy to see you my dear younger siblings," Schneizel said.

Lelouch and Euphie narrowed their eyes at their older brother. Meanwhile elsewhere in a park, Shirley was looking at memorial statue. Shirley was wearing a long sleeved blue and white dress with white high heels and a white belt and was carrying a blue purse.

"It's ironic that I would be here in this spot," Shirley said to herself.

"Oh it is quite ironic," A familiar male voice said.

Shirley had an annoyed expression as she recognized the voice.

"I guess I should have known that you would show up here Mao," Shirley said.

Shirley turned and saw Mao who had a grin.

"Well now," Mao said, "back in the same place. The very place where we first met."

"Can't say that I like to remember that awful memory," Shirley said.

"Well not that it matters," Mao said as he drew his Zanpakuto.

Shirley just looked at Mao and his Zanpakuto and sighed.

"If I may," Shirley said, "you would be wise to not assume you'll get me so easily."

"Oh?" Mao replied.

Shirley suddenly used Shunpo and caught Mao off by surprised and then he looked around and realized as he used Shunpo as well. Mao reappeared on top of a pole and there he saw Shirley was on top of a pole as well and she was in her Shinigami form.

"I see," Mao said, "you can go off and on your form as a Shinigami," Mao activated his Geass, "I see, so you can have your body adapt to your spiritual form and it's not just you, the others as well... who didn't have their bodies blown up when they died."

"So you have your Geass," Shirley said, "and you can activate it on your own will again."

"That's right so you should know what that means," Mao said with a grin, "you can't hide from me, you can't fool me and I know your moves," Mao was in glee as he drew his Zanpakuto, "no matter how good you are, it means nothing if I'm able to read your moves. So what do you think Shirley? Do you still want to try your chance against me?"

Shirley looked down for a bit and then drew her own Zanpakuto and Mao just looked at Shirley.

"Of course I saw this was going to be the outcome," Mao said.

Shirley charged towards Mao and Mao easily blocked Shirley's sword attack with a bored expression.

"You can't win and you know this yet you insist on taking me," Mao said.

"You can read my mind," Shirley said, "You know why I would respond this way."

"You're so stupid," Mao said.

Mao pushed Shirley back and swung his Zanpakuto. Meanwhile in the Stadtfeld Manor, Naoto and Kallen were sitting on the couch with their mother Sena.

"Are you sure you feel up to it Mom?" Naoto asked.

"Yes I'm sure," Sena said with a nod.

"You don't have to force yourself Mom," Kallen said.

Sena looked at Kallen with a smile.

"Thank you Kallen but I'm okay," Sena assured, "I want to tell you two. I want to tell you about my past… my time as a Shinigami."

Kallen and Naoto looked at each other and then they looked back to their mother.

"Okay Mom," Naoto said, "if you feel up to it."

"I am," Sena said with a smile, "it's really something. I never imagine that I go back in thinking about my past as a Shinigami in the Soul Society… and I never imagined that you two would have ended up in the Soul Society and be Shinigami," Sena looked at Naoto, "you Naoto, you started off being in the 2nd Division in which you eventually rose up a the 4th Seat and then Lieutenant of the 11th Division and then Captain of the 3rd Division," Sena looked at Kallen, "and you Kallen, you completed the curriculum of the Shin'o Academy in just one year and then went from 4th Seat to one of the Lieutenants of the 10th Division."

"Y-You don't have to praise me so much Mom," Kallen said feeling humbled, "I just worked hard."

"Yeah same for me," Naoto said.

"I will say that two were so much better than I was," Sena said, "back then, I was just satisfied of being a Shinigami."

"Mom," Kallen said.

"Back then when I was in the Soul Society, I was a Shinigami," Sena said, "in fact I was the 7th Seat of the 6th Division."

"7th Seat of the 6th Division," Kallen said.

"Yes at the time, I was under the command of Captain Ginrei Kuchiki," Sena said.

"So you were under Captain Kuchiki's command at the time," Naoto said.

"Yes and there's more to my tale but for now, I want tell you something and it's how my time as Shinigami ended," Sena said and then she had a sad expression.

"Mom?" Naoto spoke as he and Kallen had concerns.

"I had a friend," Sena said, "this friend of mine was talented. Many looked up to him and respected him, including me. He and I were classmates in the academy and he showed great talent as a Shinigami and great intellect… in fact, those facts are what allowed him to be married into the Kuchiki Clan."

"Wait, the Kuchiki Clan?" Naoto responded as he and Kallen were surprised.

"One of the Great Four Houses of the Soul Society," Kallen said.

"Yes, his name was Koga," Sena said, "Koga Kuchiki and he was someone that Captain Ginrei Kuchiki and many others including me saw as the shining example and who had heart. Hope was placed on him and Koga performed his duties with such loyalty," Sena then had a sad expression, "but that all came crashing down."

"What happened Mom?" Kallen asked.

"Do either of you two know about the Civil War that occurred in the Soul Society?" Sena asked.

"Civil War?" Kallen asked, "Wait, are you talking about the skirmish between Shinigami that rebelled against the Seireitei and those that remained loyal?"

"That's the one," Sena asked.

"Mom, were part of that time period?" Naoto asked.

"Yes, several hundred years ago," Sena said, "the war broke out thirty years after I entered in the Gotei 13. At the time, Koga was winning victories after victories during the civil war and many were impressed and happy for Koga… however not everyone on the loyalist side was impressed with Koga and of…"

Sena frowned and folded her arms.

"Mom?" Naoto asked.

"One of them was someone we know by now," Sena said, "the fifth imperial consort… Lelouch and Nunnally's mother."

"Marianne vi Britannia," Naoto said.

"Oh yeah her," Kallen said.

"Yes at the time, she was Marianne Lamperouge," Sena said, "and she was the Captain of the 9th Division."

"I'm still shocked at Lelouch and Nunnally's mother was a Shinigami as well," Kallen said, "and she was a Captain."

"Yes and in fact," Sena said, "she made matters worse when it came to Koga and the terrible incident that had occurred…" Sena had a sad expression, "the incident where Koga went insane."

"Mom, what happened?" Naoto asked.

Sena closed her eyes. Meanwhile on the grounds of the old Kururugi Shrine, Lelouch and Euphie were facing their brother Schneizel as they were surrounded by Britannian soldiers while Kanon stood by elsewhere with Suzaku. Suzaku was still shocked with what was going on and wondered what was going to happen. For Euphie, it had been so long since the last time she saw her brother Schneizel. It would have a been a pleasant time for to be with Schneizel as she saw Schneizel as the kind big brother that she knew but it was not the case with learning the truth of what had occurred from Lelouch as well as Nunnally and from the others who had to deal with Schneizel especially with his rule as 99th Emperor of Britannia. Lelouch gave Schneizel a death glare and wondered if he should just murder his older half-brother and be done with it after everything he had done especially learning that Schneizel was willing to have Nunnally killed just to get what he wanted.

"Lelouch," Schneizel said, "truth be told, I don't want any hard feelings between us."

Lelouch and Euphie were surprised at what Schneizel said.

"Are you serious Schneizel?" Lelouch asked.

"I am," Schneizel said, "seeing that you're giving me such a hateful glare, it's clear that you're still bitter about what happened between us the last time we were here in this very place as well as what had happened in the Ikaruga. But you need to understand and I hope you do understand that I did what I felt compelled that I had to do."

"Hmph," Lelouch responded and folded his arms.

"I did what I did out of a reaction of your actions that I couldn't ignore," Schneizel said, "you gained the power of Geass from the woman CC and used it for your own gains by controlling people to do what you want and started a war against Britannia leading to such bloodshed. Surely you can't deny that Lelouch."

"I don't deny it, I desired to have Britannia destroyed and create a peaceful world for Nunnally," Lelouch said, "There's blood on my hands for the lives that I took from soldiers… and innocent people… especially…"

Lelouch looked at Euphie with a sad expression and Euphie responded by shaking her head and giving him and reassuring expression still saying that she knows that it was never his intent to actually use his Geass on her to cause a massacre and end her life.

"Well even with that," Schneizel spoke making Lelouch and Euphie look him, "like I said, I don't want any hard feelings between us. With what has happened recently and you two as well as Clovis coming back to us alive, I would like to put the past behind us and we should be together again just like before. I know that you have learned things that have happened that I know you would not approve of but I do believe that give it time, you can look past it or understand and by also giving it time, we can have common ground between us. What I'm saying is that I would like have you two and Clovis to be by my side as I continue to rule Britannia as its emperor and as I'm aware of the bonds you've made with the others in your group including the former General Kyoshiro Todoh and his Holy Swords as well as Gino and Anya, you can have them join with you as well. It would be great if I have the Shinigami group aid me. I would say this would be beneficial for all."

"We would have to say no, we would not do well to join you," Euphie said strongly, "in fact, we refuse to do so."

"Euphie?" Schneizel replied surprised.

"Do you honestly think that we would be willing to join hands with you after everything you have done Brother?" Euphie asked feeling anger towards Schneizel, "You really need to stop speaking and acting like you do things and that you're the one in the right when it fact everything you've done has caused suffering of many innocent people and you done it to satisfy your own ego. You commissioned the creation of the FLEIAs and the Damocles and used them to rule the world with fear and intimidation and not only that, you have caused the deaths of so many people. It's quite hypocritical of you to call out Lelouch on his actions when you have done such horrible things using peace as an excuse for your heinous actions and don't get me and Lelouch started on the fact that you willfully was set to kill Nunnally and Cornelia along with those with them because they didn't go along with you what you wanted. With all that, I must question your sanity if you actually believed that we would be willing to join you after everything you have done. The way I see it Schneizel, you have gotten too cocky for your own good."

"Euphie," Suzaku said.

"Oh…" Kanon said shaking his head.

"Oh dear," Schneizel said, "you're quite harsh Euphie but I did expect this sort of reaction but I insist that it would a huge mistake on your part to just simply reject this all together especially the fact we do have a common enemy, no common enemies."

"What are you talking about?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm talking about Charles zi Britannia and Marianne vi Britannia," Schneizel said.

Lelouch and Euphie narrowed their eyes at the 99th Britannian Emperor.

"It's been clear that all along they have been the ones who are to blame for things that have actually gone wrong," Schneizel said, "they had deceived all of us and the world from the very beginning and concentrating on their own desires while ignoring their responsibilities. Marianne deceiving all of us and shown that she was not the kind mother that she was to you and Nunnally Lelouch and as for our father, the former emperor who pretended to strong believer of conflict who if you think about was nothing more but scared little boy deep inside who never truly let go of the tragedies he and our uncle faced all those years ago. As a result, they changed the world to their own liking and we were all imprisoned in their own created world."

"We'll deal with them our way," Lelouch said, "we have no need to join forces with you on that front."

"And before you say it Schneizel, yes Clovis and our friends feel the exact same way," Euphie said, "so your proposal is declined. It's not needed and absolutely unwanted."

"So that's where we stand Schneizel," Lelouch said.

Schneizel sighed, "What a shame. I had really hoped that you see things in better light but it seems that was not the case," Schneizel shook his head, "sadly, I'm forced to resort to this."

Schneizel raised his hand and a dozen more Britannian soldiers came out of hiding adding the numbers of soldiers to surround Lelouch and Euphie and they all pointed their rifles at them.

"Wait a minute!" Suzaku spoke loudly not liking what was going on.

Kanon placed his arm in front of Suzaku and Kanon shook his head and Suzaku was shocked.

"You will stand down Sir Kururugi," Kanon said.

Suzaku was shocked and then he looked at Lelouch and Euphie as the two siblings looked around seeing that they were surrounded.

"Schneizel, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Lelouch asked in a calm tone.

"This isn't what I wanted," Schneizel said, "but it seems that I need to play my hand in this. I didn't think that after everything that has happened, you would be so stubborn, especially you Euphie."

The Kenjima siblings sighed and they shook their head at their brother's attempt to force them to do his bidding.

"Even so, this is just going overboard," Euphie said.

"Say what you want," Schneizel said with a shrug, "I'm doing what needs to be done."

"Schneizel, you don't seem to truly understand," Lelouch said, "but maybe this will help you understand."

"I don't think that you get—" Schneizel said.

Schneizel was cut off when there was a sudden flash of steps and all the soldiers were suddenly being taking down with such speed that no one was able to see it coming except for Euphie who just stood while smiling and all calm. Schneizel, Kanon, and Suzaku were wide eyed and couldn't make out what was happening and then Schneizel was shocked at what had happened next. What had occurred was the fact that all the soldiers were disarmed and on the ground unable to move and Schneizel felt something sharp on his neck. He looked and realized that a blade was on his neck and he looked and realized that Lelouch held the sheath of his Zanpakuto and held his Zanpakuto on Schneizel's neck. Schneizel was wide eyed and Kanon and Suzaku were shocked as well.

"What?" Schneizel said shocked.

Kanon was shocked and drew his gun and pointed at Lelouch.

"Let him go!" Kanon demanded.

Kanon was shocked again and it was because Euphie suddenly appeared next to Kanon and quickly disarmed him of his gun and placed her own Zanpakuto on Kanon's neck. Kanon was wide eyed and was shocked again with what was going.

"Not a good idea," Euphie said with a kind smile.

Kanon was shaking and Schneizel was disturbed while Suzaku was in awe in what was happened and then just stepped back.

"Schneizel, your plans are just pathetic," Lelouch said as he was amused, "and your approach in regard to us is just embarrassing."

Schneizel clenched his teeth and glared at Lelouch and then calmed himself and sported his smile.

"I suppose you believe that you got me," Schneizel said, "well done. I admit you and Euphie surprised me but I suppose this is one of the perks of being a Shinigami. But I still hold the pieces and I can get you to do what I want with or without your freewill to do so."

"Is that because of your Geass?" Lelouch asked.

Schneizel was shocked again as was Kanon and Suzaku were shocked and then he berated himself for forgetting that fact.

"How…?" Schneizel spoke but then realized something, "Oh wait…"

"Schneizel, did you think that CC wouldn't tell me?" Lelouch said, "She already told me that she gave you Geass and your Geass is sort the same as mine except that people you use your Geass on are aware that they're being controlled and Gino also told me about it as well back in the Soul Society," Lelouch looked at Suzaku, "You remember, don't you Suzaku? It was the time that you brought Gino before Schneizel so that he could test out his Geass on him."

Suzaku flinched and then looked away feeling ashamed having to recall on that memory.

"I'm going to tell you right now Schneizel that using your Geass on me and Euphie will not work," Lelouch said, "and it will not work on the others."

"We took measures to prevent that from happening," Euphie said, "we knew that you would eventually come to us and try to get us to join you and if we refused that there was no doubt that you would use your Geass on us. But we made sure that we took measures to prevent that."

"There's no way you could have actually done that," Schneizel rebuked, "You're bluffing."

"Well if you believe that we're bluffing then go ahead and use your Geass on me," Lelouch said with a smile and confidence.

Schneizel glared at Lelouch and activated his Geass and used it on Lelouch. Lelouch was wide eyed and was shaking. Schneizel was pleased seeing Lelouch's expression.

"Such a sad thing to make such obvious lie," Schneizel said, "now you will do what I say."

"I'm sorry, I'm just joking," Lelouch said.

"Huh?" Schneizel replied surprised.

Lelouch looked at Schneizel with a grin and punched his brother in the face. Schneizel was sent flying and hit the ground. Schneizel was shaking and held the spot where Lelouch hit him.

"Well, do you believe us now?" Lelouch asked.

"How?" Schneizel asked, "How are you able to resist my Geass?"

"How is it possible?" Lelouch replied with a grin.

There was a sudden phone ring.

"Oh," Euphie said as she went in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone and answered the phone, "Yes?"

The person on the other line spoke and Euphie smiled and nodded.

"Very good," Euphie said and then turned to Lelouch, "Lelouch."

Lelouch smiled and held out his hand as Euphie went and handed Lelouch her phone.

"It's me," Lelouch said as he answered his sister's phone and was pleased and then he turned Schneizel, "Schneizel, there's more that you should know."

"What now?" Schneizel replied annoyed.

Lelouch showed Euphie's phone screen and Schneizel got another surprise as he saw on the phone screen was Clovis and Bartley.

"C-Clovis," Schneizel said.

"Hello Schneizel," Clovis said with a smile, "so good to see you again dear brother."

"Bartley," Schneizel said.

"…Your Majesty," Bartley said with respect

"What is going on here?" Schneizel asked, "Where are you?"

"Oh well to tell you the truth," Clovis said, "we're actually in Cambodia."

"Cambodia?" Schneizel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes in fact," Clovis said, "we're actually in the Toromo Agency where you're having the Damocles being rebuilt. Well here's the thing Brother…"

Clovis and Bartley moved and Schneizel was surprised again in what he was seeing. What he saw all the people within the agency on the floor unable to move and the saw Damocles had been torn up and the production of the FLEIA warheads had been stopped. Schneizel saw this and was not happy with what he was seeing.

"Clovis, Bartley, what have you done?" Schneizel asked upset.

"We're putting a stop to your plans," Bartley said, "We cannot allow you to resume what you have done."

"And to be honest Schneizel," Clovis said, "we did get help from someone who was more than willing to aid us in stopping your plans."

"What?" Schneizel said.

Someone appeared and stood next to person and it was someone who Schneizel did not expect to see and it was Nina who looked at Schneizel with determination.

"Hello again," Nina said.

"Nina," Schneizel said.

"Wait, Nina?" Kanon asked hearing Schneizel.

Lelouch moved Euphie's phone to the side.

"So Schneizel, do you still believe that you still have pieces to play?" Lelouch said.

"You…" Schneizel said with a growl.

"You have no pieces to play in this situation," Lelouch said and he got close, "you lose Brother."

Suzaku was standing by and he was shocked and awestruck with what was occurring.

" _Did they plan this from the start?_ " Suzaku asked in his head.

Meanwhile elsewhere, there were clashes that were going on. The clashes continued in the sky and the then there was a very loud clash that caused a bit of gust of wind. It was the clash of swords between Shirley and Mao. They pushed each other back and just stood in the air. Mao was confident as he felt that no matter what, Mao was going to be able to easily counter all of Shirley's moves and even prevent her to using moves that would be powerful.

"Well I think that's enough," Mao said, "I'm going end this now."

"This isn't even over," Shirley said.

"Oh but it is," Mao said, "no matter how strong you are, it means nothing when it come to my own ability to bring someone down and destroy their will to fight.

" _Is he going to do it?_ " Shirley asked herself in her head.

"I suppose I don't really need to use my Geass," Mao said with confidence, "I can just use my partner here just find."

Shirley rushed over to try to stop Mao but Mao saw what Shirley and thought that it was funny to him.

"Now who's being predictable," Mao said as he pointed his Zanpakuto at Shirley, " _ **Distort, Oborome!**_ "

An eye appeared on the blade of Mao's Oborome and a foggy mist spewed out and it surrounded Shirley. Shirley stopped and looked around as eyes appeared and stared directly at Shirley. Mao looked on and grinned as he was pleased.

"You're done Shirley," Mao said as he clapped his hands with his Zanpakuto still in his hand, "and I'll do the same to Lelouch."

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Three individuals stand strong in the face of their adversaries.**


	11. Standing Strong

**Disclaimer:** I have nothing to do with Bleach and Code Geass.

 **Standing Strong**

In the Stadtfeld Manor, Naoto and Kallen were sitting on the couch with their mother Sena.

"Are you sure you feel up to it Mom?" Naoto asked.

"Yes I'm sure," Sena said with a nod.

"You don't have to force yourself Mom," Kallen said.

Sena looked at Kallen with a smile.

"Thank you Kallen but I'm okay," Sena assured, "I want to tell you two. I want to tell you about my past… my time as a Shinigami."

Kallen and Naoto looked at each other and then they looked back to their mother.

"Okay Mom," Naoto said, "if you feel up to it."

"I am," Sena said with a smile, "it's really something. I never imagine that I go back in thinking about my past as a Shinigami in the Soul Society… and I never imagined that you two would have ended up in the Soul Society and be Shinigami," Sena looked at Naoto, "you Naoto, you started off being in the 2nd Division in which you eventually rose up a the 4th Seat and then Lieutenant of the 11th Division and then Captain of the 3rd Division," Sena looked at Kallen, "and you Kallen, you completed the curriculum of the Shin'o Academy in just one year and then went from 4th Seat to one of the Lieutenants of the 10th Division."

"Y-You don't have to praise me so much Mom," Kallen said feeling humbled, "I just worked hard."

"Yeah same for me," Naoto said.

"I will say that two were so much better than I was," Sena said, "back then, I was just satisfied of being a Shinigami."

"Mom," Kallen said.

"Back then when I was in the Soul Society, I was a Shinigami," Sena said, "in fact I was the 7th Seat of the 6th Division."

"7th Seat of the 6th Division," Kallen said.

"Yes at the time, I was under the command of Captain Ginrei Kuchiki," Sena said.

"So you were under Captain Kuchiki's command at the time," Naoto said.

"Yes and there's more to my tale but for now, I want tell you something and it's how my time as Shinigami ended," Sena said and then she had a sad expression.

"Mom?" Naoto spoke as he and Kallen had concerns.

"I had a friend," Sena said, "this friend of mine was talented. Many looked up to him and respected him, including me. He and I were classmates in the academy and he showed great talent as a Shinigami and great intellect… in fact, those facts are what allowed him to be married into the Kuchiki Clan."

"Wait, the Kuchiki Clan?" Naoto responded as he and Kallen were surprised.

"One of the Great Four Houses of the Soul Society," Kallen said.

"Yes, his name was Koga," Sena said, "Koga Kuchiki and he was someone that Captain Ginrei Kuchiki and many others including me saw as the shining example and who had heart. Hope was placed on him and Koga performed his duties with such loyalty," Sena then had a sad expression, "but that all came crashing down."

"What happened Mom?" Kallen asked.

"Do either of you two know about the Civil War that occurred in the Soul Society?" Sena asked.

"Civil War?" Kallen asked, "Wait, are you talking about the skirmish between Shinigami that rebelled against the Seireitei and those that remained loyal?"

"That's the one," Sena asked.

"Mom, were you part of that time period?" Naoto asked.

"Yes, several hundred years ago," Sena said, "the war broke out thirty years after I entered in the Gotei 13. At the time, Koga was winning victories after victories during the civil war and many were impressed and happy for Koga… however not everyone on the loyalist side was impressed with Koga and of…"

Sena frowned and folded her arms.

"Mom?" Naoto asked.

"One of them was someone we know by now," Sena said, "the fifth imperial consort who is Lelouch and Nunnally's mother."

"Marianne vi Britannia," Naoto said.

"Oh yeah her," Kallen said.

"Yes at the time, she was Marianne Lamperouge," Sena said, "and she was the Captain of the 9th Division."

"I'm still shocked at Lelouch and Nunnally's mother was a Shinigami as well," Kallen said, "and she was a Captain."

"Yes and in fact," Sena said, "she made matters worse when it came to Koga and the terrible incident that had occurred…" Sena had a sad expression, "the incident where Koga went insane."

"Mom, what happened?" Naoto asked.

Sena closed her eyes.

 **Flashback: Seireitei, Soul Society, Several Hundred Years Ago**

A group of Shinigami was walking through the corridor of a building. One of them that was leading the others was Koga Kuchiki, the son-in-law Ginrei Kuchiki who married in the Kuchiki Family. Koga was smiling as the others were praising after his success of one of his mission.

"You really did great sir," One of the officers said proudly.

"You're the hope that we can all inspire to," Another officer said as he was pleased.

"Thank you," Koga said humbly, "but it's not just me and besides, all I desire is for peace to be restored."

"Koga," A female voice spoke.

Koga and the others looked and saw Sena who had short brown hair and Sena herself nodded.

"Hello Sena," Koga said with a smile.

"Oh 7th Seat Kozuki," One of the Shinigami said.

The other greeted Sena and Sena greeted back and then turned to Koga.

"Koga, congrats on your success on your mission," Sena said.

"Thank you Sena," Koga said.

"Well now, you must be pretty pleased with yourself," Another female voice said.

They looked and saw someone and it was a Shinigami who was young looking woman who had long black hair tied to a ponytail and wore a haori over her Shihakusho. It was Marianne who was the 9th Division Captain.

"Captain Lamperouge," Koga said.

"You would be wise to not think everything will go well because of you," Marianne said.

Koga, Sena, and the other officers were taken aback by Marianne's comments.

"I do not know what you mean Captain," Koga said respectfully, "I am simply doing my part. I just want to bring peace."

"Ha, you're so transparent that it's actually embarrassed," Marianne said, "Are you not ashamed?"

"What?" Koga replied surprised.

"Captain Lamperouge, with all due respect, you don't seem to know Koga Kuchiki," Sena said, "He's just doing what he can in this war. No different from anyone else."

"Hmph, you say that," Marianne said, "well I suppose we will see how things go moving forward."

Marianne went on her way and left Koga, Sena, and the other officers confused and looked at the 9th Division Captain.

"What was that about?" One of the officers asked.

"I don't know," Another officer said.

"It seems that Captain Lamperouge is just as unpleasant as always," Another officer said.

"Careful that she doesn't hear you," The first officer said.

"Koga, are you okay?" Sena asked concerned.

"Oh, y-yes, I'm fine," Koga replied, "I guess that there are those who don't think much of me."

"I can't understand why," Sena said, "well in my opinion, I think you're a great help and I have faith in you."

"Thank you Sena," Koga said with a smile, "you're a good friend."

"Well that's what friends are for," Sena said with a smile.

 **Flashback End**

Sena sighed sadly, "What I had said to Koga was true… and yet, I would have never known what would happen in the near future."

"Man, guess Lelouch and Nunnally's mom was just not impressed with Koga Kuchiki," Naoto said.

"Even after all these years, I don't know if it was she knew what was going to happen or was it how she just did not like him and just spoke on what she did not like," Sena said, "she was always insulting people she did not like, didn't matter to her who it was."

"Oh," Naoto and Kallen said in unison.

"Yes, as you can tell now, she was not a pleasant woman," Sena said, "I don't know if she chose to or because she felt that she needed to be that way."

Meanwhile at the old Kururugi shrine, Lelouch and Euphie spoke to Clovis through the phone and then afterwards, they nodded and Lelouch hung up and handed the phone back to Euphie.

"So now you have destroyed my plans," Schneizel said as he stood up.

"Schneizel," Euphie said.

"Do you know why I did what I did?" Schneizel asked, "Why I took such actions such as creating the FLEIAs, creating the Damocles, and use them for my rule as Emperor of Britannia?"

"No, I don't know why," Lelouch replied, "And quite frankly I don't care."

"Hmm, you might not care Lelouch," Schneizel replied and then he turned to Euphie, "but dear Euphie, what about you? Surely you want to know why."

Euphie thought about it a bit and she sighed.

"I can't deny it," Euphie said, "I never imagine that you would go so far. But then again, perhaps it's just another thing that I thought I know people close to me would not do such extreme measures."

"You say that," Schneizel said, "but sometimes, 'extreme measures' as you put it is necessary."

"You can't seriously justify in what you had done," Euphie replied.

"What do the people wish for?" Schneizel asked, "Starvation and poverty… discrimination and corruption… war and terrorism… while hoping to rid the world of all its problems, people still hopelessly fail to get along. Thus—"

"Even with what you're saying is understandable," Euphie interrupted, "but involving civilians and also—"

"Even the civilians that reject war rely on the police, don't they?" Schneizel interrupted back, "We all know that crimes can't actually be stopped. That we can't reject people's desires. Thus we shouldn't have the need a heart or principles. Shouldn't we realize peace with system and power?"

"You can't be serious," Euphie replied upset, "Is that how you really feel? Have you really had those feelings all those time?"

"Peace is just an illusion after all," Schneizel replied, "Fighting is part of mankind's history. To make an illusion a reality, don't you need a little discipline?"

"Have I been wrong about you all this time?" Euphie asked, "If you felt this way, then that means that you…"

"Euphie," Lelouch spoke suddenly as he placed his hand on Euphie's shoulder.

"Lelouch," Euphie said looking at Lelouch.

Lelouch looked at Schneizel and glared at him while Suzaku looked on and was concerned for Euphie. Meanwhile elsewhere, there were clashes that were going on. The clashes continued in the sky and the then there was a very loud clash that caused a bit of gust of wind. It was the clash of swords between Shirley and Mao. They pushed each other back and just stood in the air. Mao was confident as he felt that no matter what, Mao was going to be able to easily counter all of Shirley's moves and even prevent her to using moves that would be powerful.

"Well I think that's enough," Mao said, "I'm going end this now."

"This isn't even over," Shirley said.

"Oh but it is," Mao said, "no matter how strong you are, it means nothing when it come to my own ability to bring someone down and destroy their will to fight.

" _Is he going to do it?_ " Shirley asked herself in her head.

"I suppose I don't really need to use my Geass," Mao said with confidence, "I can just use my partner here just find."

Shirley rushed over to try to stop Mao but Mao saw what Shirley and thought that it was funny to him.

"Now who's being predictable," Mao said as he pointed his Zanpakuto at Shirley, " _ **Distort, Oborome!**_ "

An eye appeared on the blade of Mao's Oborome and a foggy mist spewed out and it surrounded Shirley. Shirley stopped and looked around as eyes appeared and stared directly at Shirley. Mao looked on and grinned as he was pleased.

"You're done Shirley," Mao said as he clapped his hands with his Zanpakuto still in his hand, "and I'll do the same to Lelouch."

Shirley looked around her surroundings.

"I see," Shirley said, "this is…"

"Shirley," A familiar male voice spoke.

Shirley stiffed a bit as she recognized the voice and she looked and sure enough, she was seeing someone and it was her father Joseph who looked sad and betrayed.

"Father," Shirley said with a sad expression.

"How could you?" Joseph asked upset.

"Huh?" Shirley replied shocked.

"You would choose the one who killed me?" Joseph asked, "You would do anything just to get Lelouch's affection even if it means my death."

"Father," Shirley said.

"An evil witch," A voice wailed.

Shirley looked and saw people who seemed to be like zombies.

"Wicked witch," Another one said.

"Sinner," Another one said.

"It is true," Joseph said, "you my daughter are a sinner."

"Do you really feel that way about me?" Shirley asked.

"Yes but there is a way for you to atone," Joseph said, "Atone for your sins."

"Atone and only then you will be saved," The zombies said.

Shirley had her head down and let her arms relax as she was still holding her Zanpakuto as Joseph and the zombies about how Shirley was being terrible and a sinner for siding with Lelouch and they proceeded to remind her that Lelouch was not some hero but a liar, a manipulator, and a mass murderer and Joseph went on about how Lelouch killed him reminded her how upset and heartbroken she was but then used his death to get close to Lelouch and stung Shirley deep.

"Shirley, you must atone," Joseph said, "it'll be okay."

"Yes," Shirley said, "you're right, it'll be okay."

"Yes, very good Shirley," Joseph said as he raised his hand.

Joseph's arm was suddenly grabbed and it shocked Joseph as it was Shirley who was doing the deed.

"Yes, it will be okay because I know," Shirley said, "I know what's real and what's not real and I know my father and you," Shirley looked at 'Joseph', "you are not my father. I know my father and he would never say such things to me. After all," Shirley smiled, "I am his precious daughter and you are nothing like him."

"What?" 'Joseph replied shocked.

"You mean that you still insist and could continue to sin?" One of the zombies said.

"I won't hesitate," Shirley said, "I know path that I am on and what I decide for my fate. _**Spread, Honryugasumi!**_ "

Shirley activated her Zanpakuto and created a huge watery current that dissipated the mist that had surrounded Shirley and with it also made a huge watery pillar that surrounded her like a barrier. Mao was shocked and couldn't believe that Shirley was able to stay strong from the illusion he created against her trying to use the vision of her father to guilt trip her as well to mentally break her down but he felt her Reiatsu when she released her Zanpakuto and the techniques. Shirley swung her sword and caused her watery pillar to burst and caused a misty shower around them. Mao was shocked and couldn't believe what was happening.

"No, this shouldn't be happening," Mao said upset.

"But it is happening," Shirley said and she pointed her Honryugasumi at Mao, "So what are you going to do now?"

Mao looked at Shirley and was shaking as he clenched his teeth in anger and frustration. Meanwhile back in the Kururugi Shrine, Lelouch and Euphie were still facing their brother Schneizel.

"I'm going to ask this Schneizel," Lelouch started, "Were you seriously planning to just continue to rule the world through the Damocles?"

"Yes I was," Schneizel answered, "but you say it like it was just horrible."

"It was and still horrible," Euphie said, "so it would be best for everyone that you don't continue ruling the world with fear and threat of mass murder."

"You would see it that way," Schneizel replied, "but really what I was really doing was only to give what everybody wanted… to bring peace to civilization."

"And just disregarding humanity's true nature as well?" Lelouch asked.

"That's a matter of opinion," Schneizel responded.

"Then you actually believe that you can just continue to just maintain the world of a perpetual state of now," Lelouch replied as he shook his head and was not impressed with his brother, "But life without change can't really be called life. It's nothing more than experiences."

"But, link those together and they become knowledge, right?" Schneizel point out.

Lelouch nodded, "Schneizel, you truly are superior… but you fail to really see it. Yes, our father, Charles sought the past, you seek the present, but people really seek, what the rest seek is the future. It's part of the reason why we did what we did and worked together to end our father's and my mother's world that they had created."

"What you and the others did was the right course," Schneizel said, "I don't think anyone aside from those two as well as Bismarck and our child-like uncle would be oppose in what you did. But the future may prove to be worse than the present especially the way people are."

"You may have no faith of people in general," Euphie spoke, "but I have faith, no… we have faith that the future will get better. People will continue to seek happiness for themselves and for others for the sake of those they love and cherish."

"Even though that will end up making people greedy," Schneizel then laughed, "Oh Euphie, your folly and naivety knows no limit it seems. You two really too emotional about this after all. The truth is that hopes and dreams are nothing more but merely names of aimless fictions."

"You're restricted and that comes from belonging to the obsolete assembly of the royal family that looks down on the world," Lelouch said, "I've seen it over and over, people who struggle in sadness, those that seek the future, how they all carry on, wishing for happiness and it's with human nature is why I chose Geass and wear a mask. And it's just here, it's even applies of what we've seen the Soul Society in our times as residents in the Rukongai and as members of the Gotei 13."

Lelouch and Euphie closed their eyes as they talked about Rie who would have a kind smile and who they lived with even though it was a short time for them. They also spoke about the people in the Soul Society who they have met and who they either respected or made friendships with them or even both and they also talked about the members of the 10th Division.

"Lelouch, you're contradicting yourself," Schneizel replied, "You, who have denied the freewill of others, have lied and manipulate in order to have things go your way and destroyed the lives and dreams of others and now you stand there talking about how you acknowledge humanity's freewill and how you seek a better future?" Schneizel shook his head as he felt disappointed, "Well you all are just going to fail and now with my plans that you destroyed, all you have really done is doomed everyone. So you might as well just kill me here and now but know this, whatever you do from now on, when you fail, you will fail hard and then you'll wish that you had aided me instead going on your childish speeches and notions. Things may have worked well for you in the Soul Society, but it won't work for you here."

"Hmph, Schneizel," Lelouch said, "you're making quite assumptions. You have no clue… and that's sad."

"What do you mean?" Schneizel replied with a glare.

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

Within the Shin'o Academy, mostly everyone was getting everything down and used to the curriculum of the academy. Within the halls of the Shin'o Academy, various students were walking heading which ever class and activity they were going for. There was one female student who looked out of the window with a downcast look. It was Rukia and she was lost in her thoughts. One of the thoughts she had was the day that she had met certain black haired Shinigami Captain, Lelouch Kenjima who saved her and her young siblings. She was sad to learn that during the time since she has been in the academy, she learned about the fate that had happened to Lelouch and other officers of captain, lieutenant, and other high seats. She had hoped that she would see him again and wanted to thank him. But since knowing that they had disappeared a year ago, she was not going to get that chance and it was upsetting to Rukia.

" _Captain Kenjima_ ," Rukia said in her head with a sad expression.

There was someone sneaking behind Rukia and it was Renji as he as being quiet when he was approached her. When he got close enough, he kicked Rukia's behind and caused Rukia to screech. Rukia turned holding her bottom and glaring at Renji.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Rukia asked angrily.

"Yeah, what do you think you doing Renji?" Homura asked angrily.

Homura and Shizuku showed up and got angry at Renji and Renji just gave the expression that he didn't care.

"All this daydreaming is a waste of time," Renji replied as he looked at Rukia, "we've all been here for two months and you still haven't started taken your training seriously."

"What do you know what Rukia is doing Renji?" Homura asked angrily.

"Yeah Rukia is actually working real hard," Shizuku added.

"Seriously Renji," Rukia replied angrily, "who are you to—" Rukia cut herself off when she, Homura, and Shizuku noticed that Renji as well as other students that were with him were carrying their sheathed swords wrapped in cloth and boxed lunches like they were preparing something, "You look like you're going someplace. Are you guys having field training or something today?"

"Yeah," Renji replied with a smile, "we're going to the Human World to practice fighting against dummy Hollows."

Rukia couldn't believe it and it upset her, "Why you?! Why is only your class?! Not to mention you shouldn't be in the Advance Class in the first place!"

"What can I say? They recognize talent when they see it," Renji simply replied.

Rukia simply got irritated and Homura and Shizuku got concerned with Rukia.

"And just you wait Rukia," Renji said as he started to leave with his classmates, "I'm better than you already and when I come back, there won't be any comparison between us."

Rukia was provoked, "Oh, well when you come back, I'll be a..." Rukia's voice got softens, "…I don't know…"

"Rukia," Homura spoke as she and Shizuku were worried for Rukia.

Rukia had her head down and felt sad and then left and Homura and Shizuku hurried after her. At the academy's Senkaimon Gate, the students of the Advance Class One had arrived and were told to take a piece of paper when they got there to assemble. They were getting ready for their field training to in the Human World. The students of the Advance Class assembled at the Senkaimon area of the Shin'o Academy and there were three students standing in front of the Senkaimon. They were three sixth year students, two of them male and one female. They got the freshmen's attention and they started.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," The male student in the middle started, "I'm Shuhei Hisagi, sixth year."

"I'm Kanisawa," The female student said.

"I'm Aoga," The second male student said.

"The three of us will be your guides for this exercise," Shuhei said.

The students were amazed and they whispered to each other.

"Why are they all gawking?" Renji asked confused, "Are they famous or something?"

Izuru was surprised and turned to the red head, "How could you not know?" Izuru then looked at Shuhei, "The one in the middle, everybody knows who he is."

Renji looked at Shuhei as well as Izuru started to explain.

"That's Shuhei Hisagi," Izuru said, "They say he's been assigned to a post in the Gotei 13 even before he graduates, which almost never happens. He's even supposed to be in line to be a ranked officer."

"Wow, really?" Renji spoke amazed, "Now that is impressive."

Izuru grinned, "Strangely enough, he failed the academy entrance exam two times and given that my exam score was the highest in our class, I might be better than him."

"Oh?" Renji spoke narrowing his eyes at Izuru.

"Now listen up," Kanisawa started, "we'll split up into groups of three and get ready to go. Everyone take out the lots you drew when we assembled and then find the two students who got the same mark as you have."

The students began looking at their lots and went to find fellow students who had the same marks.

"Oh, so that what these little pieces of paper were for," Renji said looking at his paper.

"You and I are together Renji," Izuru said, "but I wonder who are third is."

"Excuse me," Momo said as she approached the two young men, "Renji, Izuru, I'm your third."

"Oh I see," Renji said, "hello Momo."

"Glad to have you onboard," Izuru said with a smile.

Not long after that, all the students found their teams and turned their attentions to their seniors.

"All right, now that everyone has found their groups, we'll brief you on today's exercise," Shuhei said.

"An advance party of sixth year students have already entered the Human World and constructed a temporary barrier," Kanisawa explained.

"Once inside that perimeter," Aoga continued, "each group will engage in combat with dummy Hollows."

"The sixth year students are here only to create a combat readied environment for you," Shuhei explained, "they will not assist in the combat itself. Are we clear?" Shuhei saw the freshmen that they understood and then he and his two classmates turned to face the Senkaimon, "then let's go."

"Yes sir!" The freshmen said in unison.

"Open!" Shuhei said.

The Senkaimon opened up and the students of the Shin'o Academy entered in the Senkaimon and went to the Human World.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: A gathering with the Shinigami in the both Human Worlds while a Huge Hollow sneaks in and attacks the unsuspecting academy students.**


	12. Gathering

**Disclaimer:** I do not have anything to do with Bleach and Code Geass.

 **Gathering**

People were walking by and going on about their day. Suddenly there was a bit a rain with some fog that had occurred. This surprised people and wondered what was going on as it disappeared quickly. People looked around and looked up in the sky. In the sky, Shirley with her Honryugasumi in hand and Mao looked on and was upset as he clenched the hilt of his Oborome.

"How?" Mao asked, "How are you able to do this? Are you really going to just ignore what has happened and what you did? You really are ignoring what Lelouch has done?"

"I'm not ignoring any of that," Shirley said, "but the thing is that I spoke to my father."

"What do you mean?" Mao asked.

"When I helped restore the world," Shirley said, "I actually spoke to my father before he departed."

 **Flashback**

As the world was being restored due to the effect of Jikangetsu, Shirley and her mother Susan faced Joseph and Joseph smiled and then he hugged his wife and his daughter.

"Shirley, I want you make sure that I know," Joseph said.

"Father?" Shirley asked.

"I just want you know that I'm proud of you," Joseph said.

"Father," Shirley said.

"I know you have a tough road ahead of you," Joseph said, "and I know that you want to be with him."

"Father, I…" Shirley spoke with a bit of worry.

"No, no, you don't need to say anything," Joseph said as he let go of Shirley and Susan.

"Dear," Susan said.

Joseph just looked at them and smiled.

"You made it clear that you decided to forgive and I made my decision as well," Joseph said, "I forgive him as well."

"Father," Shirley said.

"You have tough road ahead of you," Joseph said, "no matter what happens, know that I will always support you in spirit and I know that I'm very happy and very proud of you."

"Father," Shirley said feeling touched, "Father, thank you."

The world was being restored and Joseph joined the dead and headed in C's World.

 **Flashback End**

"What you just did," Shirley said, "in the past, you may have actually succeeded to break me and that's the purpose of the power of your Zanpakuto which to show them the illusion that is meant to break the person down and build them up to manipulate them. But the thing is that I spoke to my father and even before then, I had spent years thinking about myself and what I decide to how I go about it. I decide my choices and I'll face the consequences of my choices and I won't let anyone break me or manipulate me… and that includes you."

Mao clenched his teeth in anger. Shirley used Shunpo and it surprised Mao and he barely blocked Shirley's sword attack with his own sword but Shirley's Honryugasumi caused a spray of high density water and Mao was getting cuts on his body and moved away. Mao was shaking and was upset.

" _This wasn't supposed to happen_ ," Mao said in his head.

Meanwhile in the old Kururugi Family Shrine, Lelouch and Euphie was facing Schneizel while Kanon and Suzaku looked on.

"Lelouch, you're contradicting yourself," Schneizel said to Lelouch, "You, who have denied the freewill of others, have lied and manipulate in order to have things go your way and destroyed the lives and dreams of others and now you stand there talking about how you acknowledge humanity's freewill and how you seek a better future?" Schneizel shook his head as he felt disappointed, "Well you all are just going to fail and now with my plans that you destroyed, all you have really done is doomed everyone. So you might as well just kill me here and now but know this, whatever you do from now on, when you fail, you will fail hard and then you'll wish that you had aided me instead going on your childish speeches and notions. Things may have worked well for you in the Soul Society, but it won't work for you here."

"Hmph, Schneizel," Lelouch said, "you're making quite assumptions. You have no clue… and that's sad."

"What do you mean?" Schneizel replied with a glare.

"There won't be failure on my part and not on any of the others," Lelouch said, "and even if we do fail, then we'll simply try again. Failure is not always the end."

"You may have restored the world and freed it from the clutches that was created by Charles and Marianne," Schneizel said, "but do you think that people in general will just accept you? The truth of what you done in the past are out and Euphie here may be forgiven you but on the other hand Lelouch, there is no way people will be able to forgive you. You'll have no place in this world."

Lelouch sighed as he knew what Schneizel just said and he nodded.

"Maybe so," Euphie spoke up and she went and stood next to Lelouch, "but even with that the case, I'll stand with him and not just him, we're committed to stand with Lelouch."

"And it's because of them," Lelouch said, "I'll stick around and I'll stand with them as well as Nunnally, Sayoko, Jeremiah, and the friends that I still have."

Schneizel narrowed his eyes and then he looked at Euphie.

"Are you sure about this Euphie?" Schneizel asked, "Lelouch had already ruined your life before. Now you're willing to stand with him after everything he had done."

"I am," Euphie said with determination, "I refuse to turn my back on him. I've been with him for years since my time in the Soul Society and I will continue to stand with him and nothing you or anyone else says or do will change my mind and it's the same for the others in our group."

Lelouch looked away to the side and smiled as he felt grateful.

"Lelouch, we should go," Euphie said, "We have things we need to do, most importantly, finding them and stopping them."

"Yeah, I agree," Lelouch said.

Lelouch and Euphie walked away Schneizel frowned as he was not happy.'

"So that's it," Schneizel said, "you two are just going to walk away," Schneizel then turned to Lelouch and Euphie, "I'll just try again myself and rebuild. Even if I don't have the FLEIA blueprints anymore, I can still find ways to rebuild the weapons."

"And if you do, we'll simply break them down and destroy them again," Lelouch countered, "no matter what you do Schneizel, we will be able to stop you. No one wants to deal with you threatening the world again."

"Lelouch, Euphie," Suzaku said.

Euphie and Lelouch stopped and then they turned to Suzaku.

"Suzaku," Euphie said with a sad expression.

"Suzaku, don't bother," Kanon said strongly.

Suzaku looked at Kanon and he looked at Schneizel who just glared.

"Schneizel, know that if you come after us, we will respond in kind," Lelouch warned, "and you won't like our response."

Lelouch and Euphie walked away as Schneizel, Kanon, and Suzaku looked on.

"What an utter failure this was," Schneizel said upset.

"Your Majesty," Kanon said, "shall we head back?"

"Yes, nothing more we can do," Schneizel said, "for now. Suzaku, we're leaving."

Suzaku looked at Schneizel and then after a bit of pause he bowed to Schneizel.

"Yes Your Majesty," Suzaku said.

"Now as for them," Kanon said.

They looked at the soldiers that were on the ground from Lelouch's counterattack. Meanwhile Lelouch and Euphie arrived at the bottom of the stairs that led to the old shrine and they were met by Jeremiah who had a car.

"Master Lelouch," Jeremiah said, "Lady Euphemia."

"Jeremiah," Lelouch said with a smile.

Lelouch, Euphie, and Jeremiah got in the car and Jeremiah drove the car. In the car, they were discussing how things went.

"I never expected that His Majesty would attempt such a thing," Jeremiah said, "but I should have known that he would."

"Doing whatever it takes to win," Lelouch said, "that's how he goes and it's no different."

"It's true," Euphie said.

"Euphie, thank you," Lelouch said, "for what you said earlier."

"Oh Lelouch," Euphie replied with a smile, "You don't need to thank me. It was just what I and the others said in the Wandering Spirit World."

"Yeah, but still thank you," Lelouch said with a smile.

"Hmm, your welcome," Euphie said happily.

Jeremiah was happy in what he was hearing. Meanwhile Shirley and Mao were still clashing their blades and in the sky and Mao were frustrated that he was not able to put the pressure on Shirley. Mao just couldn't understand how Shirley was skilled in what she was doing. Everything Mao did, Shirley was able to counter whether it was with Kido or the use Hoho. Suddenly Shirley appeared right in front of Mao and struck him with a punch in the gut. This shocked Mao as it knocked the wind out of him. Mao was wide eyed and looked at Shirley as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Damn you," Mao said.

"We should end this Mao," Shirley said.

Shirley swung her sword and bit of water was shot toward Mao and Mao was shocked again as he screamed no. Mao was struck which caused Mao crashed to the ground. Mao slowly got up and found himself at an open plain. Shirley landed on her feet on the ground. Mao was livid and had hatred towards Shirley.

"You need to die!" Mao ranted.

Mao raised his left hand ready to use a high level Kido but Shirley used Shunpo and reappeared behind Mao with the blade of her Honryugasumi on Mao's neck. Mao was shocked once again and he couldn't believe what was happening.

"You are so blinded with anger and rage that you lose focus," Shirley said.

Mao glanced back at Shirley.

"Do you know what the real problem is?" Shirley asked.

"What?" Mao replied.

"You're too short-sighted," Shirley said, "even with the use of your Geass, you're too slow to react."

"What do you mean?" Mao asked.

"This whole thing," Shirley said, "this whole thing for your revenge against me, your revenge against Lelouch and trying to prove that you're better than him just really hinges on your Zanpakuto's ability. But I was able to break through your illusion and if I was able to do it, you can bet that Lelouch would be able to do the same and then what? What do you do when that happens? How do you fight a captain class Shinigami?"

Mao clenched his teeth in anger.

"You didn't think about it that if it occurred because you still see us as we were before when you first met us," Shirley pointed, "and you never bother to consider that there was a chance of that ever happening and you never bother to really train yourself as a Shinigami. You managed to make your way as the 3rd Seat but just stayed as you were and never bother to improve. Not even Kusakabe went that route and I bet he still believes that he can take us anytime."

"You don't know anything," Mao said angrily as he moved away and pointed angrily at Shirley, "you're nothing more than a conniving witch and Lelouch is just scum. That is all you two are! I know you two, I still have my Geass and I know all there is about you. You think this is over? Ha, it won't be over until I say it is," Mao had a deranged expression, "if I can't break you down, then I'll go break someone else down. Maybe I'll pay a visit to your friends… or maybe your dear mother and while I'm at it, I might as well break Nunnally down afterwards. Even if I can't get Lelouch personally, I can get him through Nunnally since he cares too much for his sister."

Shirley was wide eyed and Mao laughed a bit.

"I'm not done," Mao declared, "this far from over!"

There was a sudden slash and Mao was shocked as he felt the slash as Shirley moved passed him.

"You really are a sick person Mao," Shirley said, "absolutely twisted."

Mao looked and realized that Shirley had just slashed him and then Shirley followed up by cutting Mao down and spilled his blood. Mao couldn't believe it happened and was surprised as he fell on the ground dead. Shirley looked at the dead Mao and then she deactivated her Zanpakuto, sheathed it, and turned to leave via Shunpo.

 **Cambodia**

Clovis, Bartley, and Nina were leaving the Toromo Agency and they met with Lloyd, Cecile, and Cornelia.

"It's done," Clovis said.

"Excellent," Cornelia said, "thank you for doing this."

"Well with done, your part of this is done," Lloyd said, "but do you think this will be done for sure?"

"We can only hope," Cecile said, "because I doubt Emperor Schneizel will just give up."

"Even if my brother does, we'll just crush it again," Clovis said, "we won't allow him to threaten the world again."

"I agree," Cornelia said, "I've always believed in our brother and I always believed he would be best fit to be Britannia's ruler, but now…"

"Sister," Clovis said with concern.

Cornelia sighed sadly, "I'm sure things would have been different if it wasn't for the various events that had occurred."

"Maybe, who knows," Clovis said.

"So Bartley and Prince Clovis, what's next for the two of you?" Lloyd asked.

"A meeting," Clovis said.

"With Euphie, Lelouch, and everyone in the group," Cornelia said.

"Yes there are several things we're going to discuss in what to do moving forward," Clovis said.

"Would one of them is finding Father and Lady Marianne?" Cornelia asked.

"Yes," Clovis said.

"Um Prince Clovis," Nina spoke.

"Yes?" Clovis replied.

"Would it be okay if I attend this meeting you will have?" Nina asked.

"Hmm, you want to be involved?" Bartley asked.

"Yes," Nina replied although she was a bit nervous, "if it's okay."

"Nina, I don't that it would be necessary for you to be there," Cecile said, "this seems to be something discussed among Shinigami and Arrancars."

"Actually it might not be a problem," Clovis said.

"Clovis?" Cornelia asked.

"In fact, I'm sure it won't be a problem if you all join us," Clovis said.

"Oh, would it really be okay?" Lloyd asked.

Bartley and Clovis looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure it won't be a problem," Bartley said, "in fact there will definitely be others in the meeting."

They went on their way on the flagship to head to Japan. Somewhere on the ground, there were people that were watching the flagship leave. The people that were watching were Kewell, Marika, Lilianna, Sancia, Lucretia, and Dalque. The three Hollowified girls and the three Arrancars looked at the agency. Kewell stepped up a bit and then he turned to the girls.

"Let's go," Kewell said.

The six individuals went on their way as they used Sonido.

 **1960AD, Human World**

Within the designated area for the field training, the sixth year students that made up the barrier unit were prepared and kept watch.

"It's begun," One of the sixth year students said, "maintain barrier strength. Often dummy Hollows can attract the real thing."

"Right, right," Another sixth year student said, "but this is a safe zone so it won't likely happen."

"Just the same, make sure you don't let your guard down," The first sixth year student said, "This is part of our training as well."

"Okay, okay…" The other sixth year student said.

A huge shadowy figure approached them and barrier unit students and they didn't see nor did they feel its presence as the creature was sneaking up on them. Meanwhile, a dummy Hollow was making its way and Renji was chasing it until he stopped.

"Damn," Renji said as he stopped, "all right Momo, it's coming your way!"

The dummy Hollow continued on and then it saw Momo with her hand out to it.

" _ **Hado#31: Shakkaho!**_ " Momo said as she shot the spell and saw that the dummy was able to move out of the way of the Kido spell and kept moving in a fast pace, "Izuru, I missed it!"

Izuru appeared and slashed the dummy Hollow vertically with his sword and destroyed it and Izuru sheathed his sword. Renji and Momo went to Izuru.

"Good job Izuru," Renji said.

Izuru nodded, "Thanks, you too. We succeeded because we worked together. We couldn't do it on our own as we are now."

"Nah, by myself, I would have done it much faster," Renji said with a grin, "In fact, they should let me fight real Hollows instead of dummies."

Momo just looked at Renji with an annoyed expression.

"Huh, you're nothing but talk Renji," Momo said.

"Hey, I'm serious," Renji insisted.

"Yeah, let's go," Momo said as she was pushing Renji to move.

"Hey, don't push me Momo!" Renji complained.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go Mr. Tough Guy," Momo said.

Momo, Izuru, and Renji went on their way to the rendezvous point for the Advance Students. Not far from the students, there was a blurry silhouette stalking the three students.

 **2024atb, Japan, Human World**

In Tokyo, Japan, someone was coming out of their house and it was Naoto Ohgi. Following suit was his father, Kaname Ohgi and his mother Villetta Ohgi.

"Kaname, are you sure you want to do this?" Villetta asked with worry.

"Yes, this may be the best chance," Ohgi said and then he smiled, "don't worry, you and Naoto go ahead. I'll meet up with you two."

"Dad," Naoto said.

"Hey son," Ohgi said smiling at his son.

"Are you going to be okay?" Naoto asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine," Ohgi assured.

"Do you know where they will be?" Villetta asked.

"Yes, I have good idea where they will be," Ohgi said, "in fact, they are using that place as a temporary residence for the moment."

"Dad, what are you going to do when you get there?" Naoto asked, "Can you make up with your friends?"

Kaname and Villetta were looking at their son and Villetta looked at her husband as Kaname looked away with a frown and then he smiled at his son and patted his head. Meanwhile at the building that once operated as the government bureau for Britannia as well as the palace for an Area's Viceroy, Nunnally and Sayoko were in a room and Nunnally was making origamis. It was a colorful display of origami and Nunnally and Sayoko smiled happily. The door opened up and Lelouch, Euphie, and Jeremiah entered in the room.

"Oh Lelouch, Euphie," Nunnally said happily, "welcome back you two. Welcome back Jeremiah."

"Welcome back you three," Sayoko said.

"Glad to be back," Lelouch said with a smile.

"So did you talk to Suzaku?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes, we talked to him," Euphie said as she sat next to Nunnally.

Euphie and Lelouch told Nunnally and Sayoko what had occurred at the old Kururugi Shrine.

"I see," Nunnally said and then she frowned, "it doesn't surprise me that Schneizel would do that."

"No, but at least we were ready for him," Lelouch said as he stood next to Nunnally.

"I'm glad," Nunnally said with a smile.

"Master Lelouch," Sayoko said, "about this meeting you all will have…"

"Yes, it's been two months since we came back and restored the world," Lelouch said, "we need to talk about what we need to do moving forward."

"So with that, we should get prepared," Euphie said, "the others will be here soon."

"Nunnally, are you sure you want to be part of this yourself?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, I want to help as much as I can," Nunnally said determined.

"We desire the same thing," Sayoko said as she and Jeremiah showed determined expression.

"I think it's okay," Euphie said.

"…Okay," Lelouch said with a nod.

 **Pendragon, Holy Britannian Empire**

Within the Pendragon Imperial Palace, Schneizel was sitting in a conference room and was looking a monitor and was speaking with someone from the Toromo Agency that was in Cambodia and Schneizel was frowning when the person informed him of what he was told and that the new Damocles was being built was destroyed and the FLEIA warheads and the blueprints of the warheads were destroyed at the hands of Clovis and Bartley. Schneizel cut the transmission and was in a foul mood.

"It's not just with the Toromo Agency in Cambodia," Schneizel said as he was upset, "they struck at other places that I had," Schneizel clenched his teeth, "they think they can come back and destroyed everything I worked for and built for…"

There was a sudden knock on the door and the door opened and it was Kanon.

"Your Majesty," Kanon said, "there's someone here to see you."

Schneizel frowned, "Kanon, I specifically said that I was not going to see anyone. Why did you and guards let them in?"

"Well I didn't," Kanon said, "he was able to just let himself in."

"It's good to see you," A male voice said and the person walked in and it was Luciano, "greetings Your Majesty."

Schneizel was surprised to see Luciano.

"Luciano Bradley," Schneizel said, "I didn't expect you. Why are you…?"

"Why am I here?" Luciano asked, "Or you wondering how did I get here?"

"So why is the former Knight of Ten here honoring me with his presence?" Schneizel asked.

"Well the thing is that I understand that things have not gone exactly as you hoped for," Luciano said, "mainly due to the interference of your siblings."

"And what would you know about that?" Schneizel asked.

"Your Majesty, no need to be suspicious," Luciano said, "after all, I came back to offer my assistance."

"Your assistance," Schneizel said.

"Yes, I have the abilities to help you out," Luciano said, "I have the skills to counter against their abilities as Shinigami."

"What are you a Shinigami as well?" Kanon asked.

"No, I'm actually better than a Shinigami," Luciano said with a smile.

"Better than a Shinigami you say," Schneizel said.

"Yeah and believe me, you'll like having me around," Luciano said with confidence.

 **Human World, 1960AD**

Most of the freshmen as well as the three sixth year students were at the rendezvous point.

"I think that everyone has returned safely," Aoga said.

Kanisawa nodded, "So the exercise was a success."

Shuhei spoke in his communicator, "This is Hisagi at the rendezvous point. Barrier unit, what is the situation there?"

The area where the barrier unit students were stationed had blood that was dripping on the ground and the students there were all dead.

"Barrier unit, acknowledge," Shuhei continued from his communicator, "Barrier unit, can you hear me? Report in at once! Barrier unit, report!"

Back at the rendezvous point, the three sixth year students felt that something was very wrong.

"What could have happened?" Kanisawa asked.

"I don't know," Shuhei said, "it certainly is strange for them not to answer."

Kanisawa turned and saw something that shocked her, "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Shuhei asked as he turned and saw what Kanisawa saw and was surprised.

Meanwhile with Renji, Izuru, and Momo, they were heading back to the rendezvous point and having conversations when all of a sudden, they heard screams. This surprised them and they were concerned.

"What was that?" Izuru asked.

"Let's go," Renji said.

They rushed to get to the rendezvous point and when they got there, they were shocked as they actually saw a real Hollow and the Hollow was huge. The Huge Hollow just got pushed by a bit by Shuhei, Aoga, and Kanisawa and the three sixth year students jumped back a bit with their swords in their hands.

"What is that thing?" Renji asked, "It's huge!"

The Huge Hollow swung its talon at Kanisawa but Kanisawa herself was able to avoid the swing and countered with a Hado spell.

" _Aw damn it!_ " Shuhei said in his head, " _It's a Hollow and a big one! But why didn't we sense it approaching?_ "

"You bastard, how dare you!" Aoga said angrily as he charged towards the Huge Hollow.

Aoga, no!" Shuhei pleaded.

"No stop!" Kanisawa pleaded.

Aoga charged at the Huge Hollow, only to be forced to dodge the swing from the Huge Hollow and nearly lost his footing.

"Aoga!" Kanisawa shouted.

"Freshmen, get out of here!" Shuhei ordered when he turned to the freshmen, "Run as fast as you can!"

The freshmen panicked and did what Shuhei ordered and they fled.

"So that's what a real Hollow looks like," Renji said and then he noticed Izuru was just frozen and he went and grabbed his arm, "C'mon are you deaf? Let's go!"

"Uh, right…" Izuru responded as he and Renji fled.

Meanwhile Momo looked on and was shocked and had her thoughts about the situation.

" _What are we doing?_ " Momo asked herself in her head, " _Someone should actually stick around and help them fight._ "

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

Maki was walking and had his right hand over his right ear and had a serious expression. Maki nodded and put his hand off his ear.

"I better hurry," Maki said.

Maki picked up the pace to go where he needed to go. Maki was seen by Kusakabe and he was confused about Maki.

"Maki Ichinose," Kusakabe said, "As I recall, he's in the 3rd Division and he's still loyal to Kozuki. Wait, is he heading to…" Kusakabe was wide eyed, "the Senkaimon. But there's no order for someone in the 3rd Division to go to the Human World."

Kusakabe narrowed his eyes and was suspicious of Maki and decided to go report. On the other side, Shin looked on seeing Maki heading to the Senkaimon and then he observed Kusakabe going somewhere guessing what Kusakabe was going to do.

"It won't matter," Shin said with a smirk.

 **2024atb, Tokyo, Japan, Human World**

People were heading to the building that was once Britannia's Viceroy Palace. Todoh, Chiba, Senba, Asahina, and Urabe arrived and looked at the building.

"Ironic that we'll be all meeting here," Asahina said.

"Hmph, life does move in interesting ways," Senba said.

"With this, we'll discuss the issues at hand and what we can do about what is going on," Todoh said.

They heard sound of a motorbike and they looked and saw Rivalz who was driving the bike and Milly who was riding in the passenger seat. Rivalz stopped the bike and he and Milly took off their helmets. Rivalz and Milly saw Todoh and the Four Holy Swords and were a bit nervous.

"Uh, h-hello," Rivalz said.

"Hello again," Milly said.

"Greetings," Todoh said with a nod.

Chiba was nervous and her hellos.

"So I guess you two came by for the meeting as well," Asahina said.

"Y-Yeah," Milly said, "we talked to Lelouch and he said that we could come if we wanted so here we are."

"Oh, you two are planning to attend as well?" Tamaki's voice asked.

They looked over and there was Tamaki, Minami, and Sugiyama and they were accompanying Kaguya and Rakshata.

"Oh so you guys are here as well," Urabe said.

"We're just curious and wanted to see if we could help," Kaguya said.

"To help huh," Anya said.

Anya and Gino showed up and Shirley just arrived as well and they all greeted each other. At the landing pad at the top of the building, the flagship arrived and Clovis, Bartley arrived and followed them was Cornelia, Nina, Guildford, Cecile, and Lloyd. Waiting for them is Darlton and his five sons and they smiled as they arrived. Not far from the old Viceroy Palace, another flagship was heading to the building and in that flagship were Rai, Alice, Akito, Leila, Ryo, Ayano, and Yukiya. At the other side, there was a plane that was that was coming close to the building. As the plan arrived on the landing pad, four people came out and it was Xingke along with Tianzi, Hong Gu, and Xianglin. In one of the rooms, Lelouch was looking out of the window. The door opened and Euphie entered.

"Lelouch," Euphie said.

"Okay," Lelouch said as he turned to Euphie.

Two other people showed up and it was Kallen and Naoto.

"Hey," Naoto greeted with a grin.

"Hey," Lelouch said with nod and smile.

"So we're really going to do this," Kallen said walking towards Lelouch.

"Yeah, we know what we have to do," Lelouch said, "and it would be best to get everyone's input on this."

"All right, let's do this," Naoto said.

"Right," Euphie said.

"Oh by the way Lelouch," Kallen said.

"Yes?" Lelouch replied.

Outside of the old Viceroy Palace, someone was looking at the building and it was Diethard.

"That's where they are gathering," Diethard said.

"So it is true," Ohgi's voice said.

Diethard was surprised and he looked and saw Ohgi.

"Ohgi, what are you doing here?" Diethard asked.

"I'm here the same reason you're here," Ohgi said.

Diethard chuckled a bit, "I'm not sure if you actually are here the same reason as me but if you really are, do you really think that they would be willing to even talk to you?"

"The same can be said about you Diethard," A female voice said.

Diethard and Ohgi looked and saw that it was CC.

"CC," Ohgi said.

"I got to say that you two are quite bold," CC said.

"Oh I agree," A male voice said.

Diethard and Ohgi were surprised again and then someone suddenly appeared and it was Kajiro. Meanwhile on the open plain, Mao was still laid dead on the ground and then someone suddenly appeared and walked over and stood next to Mao's dead body. The one standing next to Mao's body was Amatsuki.

"Well now, what do I have here," Amatsuki said, "one of Sumeragi's former allies. As I recall, he's obsessed with that woman called CC, "Amatsuki kneeled down, "I have some use for you."

Back in the former Viceroy Palace, people were in the conference room and Lelouch stood in front of people and looked around.

"Okay everyone, it's time," Lelouch said, "We have a few topics to discuss. We need to talk about what we do since we have come back. We need to talk about what we all go from here. Then we talk about if we can and do regarding about the Soul Society," Lelouch frowned, "especially when it comes to Sosuke Aizen and his followers."

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The group discusses things and what they can and will do and students in the other Human World gets help against the Huge Hollow.**


End file.
